Digimon Tamers: V2
by James Tanner
Summary: Set in modern day Earth, a boy in high school that still likes Digimon is made fun of almost every day for it. However, as he soon learns, Digimon is not just a show, its real. Based on the show Digimon Tamers taking place several years later in the US.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon or anything related to it. I am merely writing this story for my own amusement and hopefully yours as well. However, I do hope to one day propose this idea to the creators of Digimon and possibly have it made into something.

**Summary: **Set in modern day Earth, a classic school nerd in high school that still likes Digimon is made fun of almost every day for it. However, as he soon learns, Digimon is not just a show, its real. Based on the show Digimon Tamers, this takes place several years later in America with new characters and some newly created Digimon.

**Author's Note: **Most of the Digimon in this story are real. If you wish to see what they look like, just look them up. If I do by chance create a Digimon just for my story, I will say so at the beginning of the champter. Some of the Digimon I have in my story use different names than they have in most media (ex. Crysalimon ' Kurisarimon, Kerpymon ' Cherubimon). And FYI, James' Digimon is a Keramon without the virus, that is why it is a different color.

**Warning: **This story is not intended for small children. This is supposed to be a Digimon series for teens, so it may have content that is more mature than in the actual shows (ex. Blood, violence, possible language, possible mild sexual content like kissing or touching, etc.)

**Please enjoy the story, and I beg you, comment please. Your comments may alter the outcome of the story. :)**

….

Chapter One: The Tamers

Thunderclouds covered the sky, spitting lightning every couple of minutes and pouring out rain. A light breeze blew, sending the rain in a diagonal direction. Down below on a sidewalk beside a road, was a boy wearing a dark blue backpack and a black jacket with the hood up, the only protection from the rain he had.

The boy was James Tanner. Age 16. James was a slender boy with messy dark brown hair sticking out everywhere and very dark brown eyes. On the edge of his nose is a pair of glasses. As he did every day, James was wearing a black t-shirt a pair of khaki cargo pants, and a pair of grey shoes with black markings.

James looked at the watch on his left wrist. The time read four o'clock. He sighed once, and then continued walking. A car sped by, splashing water on his pants. He sighed again and continued walking.

Several moments passed, until James reached a small one-storey house. The house was an off tan color with a dark brown roof. In the front of the house were a couple trees, a driveway with a black truck sitting in it, and a small fishpond surrounded by large rocks beside the front door. James pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door. He walked in, noticing all the lights were off. "I take it they're at the library without me again." He turned on the lights and walked into his room. Once there, he threw his backpack on his bed and peeled off his jacket. He then fell back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, listening to the rain hit his window outside. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then frowned. He then sat up and punched his wall. The wall shook books from surrounding shelves, and then stopped. James began to breathe in and out in an angered manner. "I hate my life!" He yelled.

…*FLASHBACK*….

James was walking through a hallway at school holding his books, when a kid tripped him. He dropped all his books, one of his notebooks flying open as he did. He gets up and looked beside him. Standing there were three boys. One of them was his brother.

Nathan Tanner, age 15, was taller than James was even though he was younger. Nathan, or Nate as many called him, had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Every day he wore a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans, a pair of black shoes, and a silver necklace.

Nate smiled evilly as he looked down at James. The other two kids laughed. None of the kids walking down the hallway seemed to care. Nate noticed that on the page of the notebook was a drawing of an Agumon. The three laughed together. "What's that," Said Nate. "a Digimon? That show is for five year olds." He then continued laughing. They then walked away. James just picked the books up. A girl wearing Goth styled clothing and purple streaked hair walked up to him with a sympathetic expression.

"Are you ok?" She said. James avoided her gaze.

"Yeah." He said quietly, and then he walked away, leaving her with the same sympathetic look.

…..*Flashback End*…..

James lay on his bed. His eyes closed, his breathing now calm. The rain outside calmed him down. He took a deep breath, and then let it out. "Someday my luck will change...someday I won't be picked on for being different...one day...one day I will get what I deserve..." He then rolled over and faced the wall. "One day I won't be alone." He whispered.

* * *

In another part of town, a girl was sitting outside under an umbrella at a café. She was in a busy section of town, the rain still falling heavily with the slight breeze. Instead of sitting inside the building however, she decided to sit outside, sipping a cup of coffee, despite being only 15.

The girl was Alexis Stokes. Age 15. Alexis was a very thin girl with pale skin, long dyed black hair with purple streaks (a natural blonde in reality), and deep blue eyes. She always wore dark lipstick, eye shadow, eyeliner, and black fingernail polish. She also wore two diamond studs in each ear, a black tank top tucked into her blue jeans, a black belt with a cardholder on it, and a pair of black fashionable boots with purple fur around the tops.

Alexis quickly sucked down the last of her coffee and stood up. She then continued to walk down the street. As she walked down the street, some random person that was leaning on a wall began to follow her, smiling softly. Alexis then turned and walked down a dark alley, the man followed. Alexis then stopped when she got to a fence at the back of the alleyway. The man cracked his knuckles. "So," He said. "You gonna make this easy or..." She then turned around and roundhouse kicked him upside the head. He was tossed aside and slammed into a wall. He spit out some blood and grit his teeth. "How dare you!" He yelled. He then pulled out a knife. She just remained emotionless in her expression, except for the fact her eyes were slanted in anger. He came at her, but she just got out of the way and kicked him from behind into the fence. She then kicked the knife out of his hand. She grabbed it and pointed it at him.

"Now," She said calmly. "I'm going to leave, and you're not going to follow me. Got it?" The man nodded. "Good. Now, if you listen, I won't make anyone come after you." She then tossed the knife over the fence, and walked away. The man just fell to his knees.

Once out of the alleyway, a shadowy being with yellow eyes floated out of her shadow. It appeared as if the being was only visible to Alexis. It leaned forward into her ear and spoke in a feminine voice. "That was very risky of you." Alexis seemed to pay no attention to the figure, but whispered quietly to it.

"I can fend for myself."

"You should have asked me to do it."

"You didn't need to. I'm fine. Now please, not in public." The shadow grunted in disapproval. It then turned around.

"Someone's coming." From behind them, a boy with spiky hair ran up smiling, holding an umbrella.

The boy was Allen Ruse. Age 16. Allen was a tall boy with maroon hair and brown eyes. He always wore a dark brown jacket, brown pants with his shirt tucked in, and a pair of hiking boots. He too wore a belt with a cardholder on the side.

The boy smiled as he almost tripped trying to get beside her. The yellow-eyed shadow rolled its eyes. "Oh, it's only him." It said, and then it sank back into Alexis' shadow. The boy stood up and walked steadily beside her, looking down at her.

"Hey Alexis." He said. "You don't have an umbrella."

"I like the rain."She said quietly. She didn't seem even remotely as happy as he did.

"Oh."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just saw you and wanted to say hi." She shrugged.

"Hi."

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing much."

"That's good. So..." All of a sudden, the shadow shot out once more, only this time two long ears were sticking straight on end on its head.

"Stop!" She said. The two stopped. This time she was allowing Allen to hear her. "I sense something."

"What is it?" Said Alexis.

"Another..."

* * *

James lay on his bed, now sleeping despite the time. The rain outside still hitting the window. Thunder sounding in the distance every couple of moments. All was calm, until a very loud boom of thunder struck, and the power went out. James jerked awake. All the lights were off once more. James sighed and walked over to his window. He opened the curtain, and saw the rain falling, as well as a thick layer of fog covering the ground. He looked at it in confusion. "That's odd." He said to himself. He watched as the fog began to get bigger and bigger, until finally his entire front yard was covered in so much fog it covered the house. All he could see outside was the lightning in the distance. James shook his head and lay back down on his bed, facing the wall.

There he lay for a couple of moments, but then his computer screen lit up. On the screen was a black background and a lot of green binary code. The numbers moved across the screen, until two large red eyes showed up on the black background behind the code. Then beneath the eyes, a large grin appeared. All of a sudden, a long hand shot out of the computer made of the code. It then grabbed the desk below it, and began to solidify into a long, alien-like, purple hand. About three seconds later, another hand came out and did the same thing, only this time it knocked a speaker off the desk. The smile became a frown as James quickly turned around. James backed up to the wall instantly as he saw what was going on. As the creature saw James' fear, it smiled once more. From the computer, an eerie giggle came out.

"What the heck!" Yelled James. The thing just laughed again.

"Come closer..." Said the thing in the computer. James shook his head. It cackled again. "Fine, I'll come to you." Then out of the computer, a huge bundle of purple tentacles shot out and wrapped around a chair. Then, the tentacles tightened and the rest of the creature came out. Once fully revealed, James gasped.

The creature stood nearly as tall as he did. Its skin was an odd shade of purple. It almost looked like a mutant jellyfish with a beach ball head. Its face consisted of huge red eyes and a wide grin. The creature looked at James evilly with its evil eyes. "Get away!" Yelled James. The thing shook its head.

"No...I don't think I will." It then lunged at James, but he rolled out of the way so it slammed up against the wall. James jumped off the bed, and ran towards the door. The thing turned around, a large bruise on its head and a frown on its face. "Not so fast." It then leaped at towards the door, blocking James from leaving. "You brat!" It then backhanded James, sending him to the floor. James looked up at the creature, his nose bleeding. The thing then grinned again, cackling softly. "Farewell human." It reached out its arms towards James, and James covered his face with his eyes closed, and suddenly a bolt of lightning flew through the window and struck the creature. James couldn't see it because his eyes were closed, but he could hear the creature screaming in horrid pain. The creature squirmed as the lightning passed through its body. James heard nothing but screams for a moment, then he heard a loud pop, and all went silent. He kept his eyes closed a moment, but then he opened them to see what was going on. In front of him was not the creature, but a melon sized, copper colored egg with large green spots. The large egg had a small stream of steam coming off it. Around the egg, the green carpet was blackened. James looked at it in confusion.

"What the heck?" He said. He sat up and leaned over. He poked it, and it felt cool. He picked it up, and set it in his lap. Once he did that, something began to shine in his pocket. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a flash drive. The flash drive was glowing bright, and then it began to morph into a larger rounded white object with a screen, copper colored trim, and several green buttons. "What is this?" He then looked back at the egg. "What's going on."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Train Ride

James sat there, totally stunned by the events that had just happened. James shoved the device in his pocket and picked up the egg. "I need to tell my parents. I need to get to the library!"

* * *

Alexis looked around as the shadow spoke. "Where is it?" She said. The shadow turned around.

"Follow me." The shadow then left Alexis' shadow and began to run through the streets, the other two following close behind. They ran through the street until they came to a section of street covered in fog. They ran through the fog until the shadow stopped in front of a house. "It's gone." It said. The fog was beginning to dissipate as it said this.

"Where is it?" Said Allen. The shadow didn't move. They stood there for several moments.

"Turuie?" Said Alexis. The thing didn't move, it just looked at the house.

AI don't know...but there's another one at the train station." Allen cocked an eyebrow.

"Already? Rare for two in one night." Alexis frowned.

"Yeah, it is. Something isn't right. Get your Digivice ready." Allen lifted up his jacket to show a device similar to the one James found on his belt next to the cardholder, only this one had black trim and gold buttons.

"And you?" He said smiling. She pointed out the one on her belt beside her cardholder as well, only hers had purple trim and gold buttons. "Good, let's go."

* * *

James ran through the rain down the street until he made it to a small train station that traveled to the other side of town. He went up to the booth to buy a ticket, pulling out his wallet, still holding the large egg. He managed to pull out several bills and lay them on the counter. "I need a ticket." The man looked at the panicky looking boy oddly, then handed him a ticket.

"Have a nice day." James took it and walked into the train. He then sat on one of the seats by himself, his right leg shaking from being so nervous. The train didn't move for a couple minutes, but then the doors closed and it began to roll down the track.

James sat there for almost fifteen minutes not doing anything, just listening to the rain hit the window, the occasional cough or turning of a page in a book or newspaper, and feeling the warmth radiate from the egg sitting on his lap. _"This egg is so warm." _James thought to himself in silence. _"That creature...it came from my computer. It was so evil."_ He then looked down at the large egg in his lap, knowing that the creature within it was most likely something similar to what had just attacked him. _"Yet this egg feels so...peaceful. I'm so terrified, yet deep down this egg makes me feel...happy."_ James then gasped as he realized what he was holding in his lap. _"I've seen that monster before..."_ He then pulled the odd device out of his pocket and looked at it cautiously. _"This device is so familiar." _He then looked back at the egg, and spoke aloud, as if to tell himself exactly what he was holding. "This is a Digimon." As soon as he said that, the device in his hand began to light up and beep and the train halted to a stop on a bridge over a large river, the wheels screeching as it did so, and the power went out. People began to jerk out of their seats and fall as it stopped. James just held on to the seat and managed to stay there. "What the heck?" James then froze as he saw a thick fog roll in outside like what had happened at his house. "Oh no, not again." James then looked down at the device in his hand. On the screen was a digital hazard symbol with the words Get Ready' on top of it. "What the heck does that mean?" At that point, one of the doors on his train car opened. The fog from outside rolled in, and a dark silhouette walked through the door. The people on the train huddled up in their seats as the tall man walked in. The man was at least 6' 5" and wore a long black jacket with a hood. Under the hood, James could see the man turning his head, examining the people onboard. James then noticed his head face him, and the man smile. The man began to walk over to James; James just held the egg tightly to his chest. Once the man stood in front of him, he spoke.

"You, boy. Give me that egg." James shook his head. The man just smiled slyly. James could see the man had unnaturally long teeth with his incisors sharply pointed like a vampire. "Come now boy, don't make this difficult." The man held out his hand. "Give me that egg and you'll never see me again." James didn't move. The man just kept grinning. "What is that egg worth to you anyway? All it will do is make you're life difficult. You don't want that, do you?" James looked down at the egg, wondering what to do. "You're life is difficult enough, you honestly want that to make it worse." James looked up at the man in shock.

"H...how do you know about my life." The man tilted his head slyly.

"I know everything about you James. I know all about you're annoying brother and you're non-understanding parents." James looked down in sadness.

"Yeah..."

"Yes, I know everything about you. Now, give me that egg, and everything will be fine." James sat there thinking about his already difficult life. About his bully brother, his parents who just turn their heads whenever Nate does anything wrong. James was about to do as the man said, when he also remembered the warmth of the egg on him. He remembered how the egg had given him a feeling as if everything was going to be ok. James once more took in the comforting feeling, and looked up at the man, holding the egg tighter.

"No." The man then frowned.

"Fine." He then pulled the hood on his hood down, revealing his pale face, his glaring blood red eyes, and his short spiky brown hair. He began to speak loudly so everyone on the train could hear him. "Then everyone on this train shall die." People then began to freak out. The man then pulled a device out of his pocket exactly like James', except it was all black with red trim and buttons. He then pushed a button on it, and then a whip like beam of energy came out of the end and began to take form on the floor. The energy shape then vanished, leaving behind a red beetle like creature about the size of a dog behind. The creature opened up the wings on its back and floated in the air. "Tentomon, kill the boy!" The thing then spoke in a shrill voice.

"Gladly!" James then noticed the egg on his lap shake, as well as the device in his pocket began to beep. The beetle began to bounce lightning bolts off its back onto its wings, when the top of the egg popped off and a small tan colored jellyfish-like ooze with a single eye looked out of it. The beetle stopped sparking and the ooze turned around and looked at James. The man sneered.

"It hatched! Tentomon, I didn't tell you to stop, kill him now!" The ooze then jumped out of the egg and onto the face of the beetle. The beetle began to panic and buzz around in confusion. Lightning began shooting out of its back in random directions. People began to scream and duck. The man yelled. "You stupid bug! Kill it and finish off the boy!" The bug then slammed against a wall headfirst and the ooze fell to the floor knocked out. James sat there and gasped.

"_It tried to save me..." _Thought James. _"But why?"_ The bug then sparked up again, and just as it was about to shoot the ooze, James jumped in front of it causing the bolt to hit him instead of the ooze. His eyes got wide and he gasped as the bolt hit him in the gut. He fell to the floor hard with a thud. He just lay there, holding his stomach, his eyes wide and his face pale. He looked up at the man, pain filling his body. He was paralyzed with pain. The man sneered again.

"Foolish boy. Your attempt at some kind of rescue has ended in nothing but failure. Now watch your Digimon die!" James then slowly rolled over and looked at the ooze. Its eye slowly opened and looked at James sadly. James spoke slow and softly.

"I'm sorry little guy...I wish I could help you..." James then closed his eyes, a lone tear rolling down his check. He could hear the bug begin to spark up again, but then he heard the train doors open and the sparking stopped.

"What the?" Said the man. James opened his eyes and rolled over. His eyes got wide as he saw a tall shadowy figure with yellow glowing eyes. The man growled. "Tentomon, attack it!" The bug sparked up and shot several bolts of lightning at it, but the thing ducked and ran quickly at the bug. It then grabbed the bug and used its hand to pin it to the wall. As it did, a girl walked onto the train (Alexis). She looked at the man once, and then cocked an eyebrow as she looked down at James.

"You?" James noticed that this girl went to school with him. She was the girl that had asked if he was all right after his brother knocked him over. Alexis just shook her head and looked at the shadow. "Turuiemon, finish him and let's get out of here." The shadow nodded.

"Gladly." The shadow's arm then became engulfed in a black smoke, the smoke then drifted to the bug, engulfing it as well. It then squeezed the bug hard, causing it to squeal until it finally screamed and burst into a cloud of data. The man gasped.

"Tentomon!" The shadow then jerked its head towards the man.

"Now for you." The man gasped, and the shadow ran at the man. It grabbed him by the throat and held him in the air.

"What are you doing!" Screamed the man.

"Getting rid of you." Said the shadow. The shadow then walked out of the train with the man. The man tried getting loose, but could not. She stood over the edge of the tracks and looked at the man. "Goodbye." She then let go of him and he screamed as he fell. The shadow watched him become silent as he hit a huge rock with a loud crack, and then fall into the water. It then walked back on the train. Alexis looked at the shadow and whispered to it.

"Did you dispose of him?"

"Yes. I expect his teammates will come to retrieve his body soon." Alexis nodded, and turned around.

"Boy." James looked up at her. She looked partially over her shoulder at him. "Grab your Digimon and follow me. Unless of course you expect to explain to all these people what just happened." James then looked around to see all the people starring at him. He slowly stood up and gently picked up the ooze. It made a slight moan as he did. He then walked off the train onto the path beside the tracks. Alexis then whispered into the shadow's ear again.

"Convince them this never happened." The shadow nodded and walked onto the train. It stood there staring at all the people, and its eyes flashed yellow. Everyone blinked and began to look around as it then walked off. The train then started back up and began to move. James, still pale and feeling sick from the lightning bolt, looked at Alexis.

"What...what's going on?" Alexis looked at him with the same emotionless face.

"She erased their memory of the event. Also, when she is a shadow nobody can see her except for other digidestened." James looked at her in disbelief.

"So..." He looked down at the ooze in his arms. It was looking up at him, making a soft purring kind of sound, vibrating slightly. "This is a Digimon...really?" He then looked back up at her. She nodded. Alexis then began to walk down the path. James stood there, watching her walk down the path, noticing the fog begin to dissipate. The shadow stayed behind. It then looked at James.

"I'm sorry about her." It said calmly. "She isn't good with people. Her name is Alexis Stokes." James nodded.

"Yeah, I go to school with her." The shadow nodded.

"Interesting. I don't remember seeing you."

"I usually stay in the back. I'm James Tanner." The shadow nodded.

"I am Turuiemon." The shadow then began to solidify into an actual being. James got a surprised look when he saw this. Standing in the place of the shadow was a human sized purple rabbit-like person wearing a black gi and with red gloves on its hands. On its forehead were three horns, and hanging down the back of its head were two long rabbit ears with white ends. It bowed politely. "Pleasure to meet you, James." James nodded. "Now, if you please, we should follow her so she can explain more." Turuiemon then turned back into a shadow, and calmly walked towards Alexis. James then looked behind him where the train was headed.

"Well, I guess I'm not going to tell my parents for a while." He then looked down at the jellyfish-like creature in his arms. "Well buddy, no going back now is there." James almost thought the thing shook as if it was shaking its head, but it could have just been him. He then followed Alexis as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Baby

The two walked side by side down the street, Turuiemon walking right behind Alexis in her shadow. Neither of them talked for about five minutes. The entire time James kept looking at people with a worried look as he would pass them. Finally, Alexis said something.

"You don't have to worry about people noticing him." She said softly. James looked at her.

"What?"

"You don't have to worry about anyone noticing him. Your Digimon is in his baby or fresh form. Most people will think he is just some kind of toy until he reaches his rookie level. Unless your Digimon has some kind of odd looking in-training form, or a small rookie. Then the situation might be a little different, but that isn't likely." James just nodded. He looked down to see that the thing in his arms was sleeping.

"I think his name is Kuramon." Alexis froze. James looked at her oddly and stopped too, a few feet behind her. "What?" She turned around and looked at the Digimon in his arms.

"Kuramon?" She said with a slight sense of fear in her voice. Turuiemon got a mean look on her face. "Are you sure?" James shrugged and looked down at the Digimon.

"I don't know. I just thought it looked kind of like him from the TV shows. Except the ones in the shows were a purple color, this one is tan." James then looked back up at Alexis. "That reminds me, are the shows real then?" She kept her gaze on the Digimon.

"I don't know." She said quickly. She then walked over to James and looked him in the eyes really close to him. "If this is a Kuramon, you better hope he acts a lot like you. Because the moment I think he is even remotely like a normal Kuramon, I won't hesitate to get rid of him."

"Alexis!" Said Turuiemon abruptly. Alexis looked at her surprised. "This is his Digimon. He was chosen to have it for a reason. Don't take that right from him, even if it is a Kuramon." James looked at the two back and forth, and then spoke.

"What's wrong with Kuramon? I always kind of liked Kuramon." The two looked at him oddly. "Sure, he was a bad guy, but he wasn't really evil until he became Infermon and Diaboromon. At least in the shows. I always thought he was rather...misunderstood...like me." Turuiemon spoke.

"Maybe he is right. Maybe it is misunderstood and that is why it was meant to be his partner." Alexis still starred at it, she didn't look convinced. "Besides, it is a different color. Maybe it is something we haven't seen before. There are Digimon that look like other ones but are different colored." Alexis still didn't look convinced. She then looked back up at James.

"All I know is that we have run into a few Digimon that were evolutions of Kuramon. None of them were nice...at all." James gulped. "So just heed my warning, and let's move on." She then turned back around and continued walking.

The two walked for another five or so minutes, until they reached a fast food restaurant. They walked in and James noticed Alexis walk over to another kid sitting at a table eating a burger (Allen). She punched his shoulder once.

"What the heck!" He said, but then he turned around and smiled. "Oh, it's you." He then looked over and saw James holding the Digimon, which was now awake and looking at Allen's burger. Alexis sat down, and James sat beside her. She didn't say anything about him doing that, but James felt uncomfortable. "So, you _did _sense a new digidestened." Turuiemon nodded.

"I believe this was the Digimon at the house that disappeared." She said. "However, the one at the train station was another agent. I disposed of him." Allen nodded, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"I see." He said. "So, what Digimon is that? It looks kind of like a Kuramon." James nodded.

"That's what I said too, they didn't like that." He noticed Alexis look at him from the corner of her eye. He gulped, and she looked back at Allen.

"That's understandable." He said. "He was evil in the shows. Plus we've meet some of his kin if you know what I mean." He then looked at the Digimon. It was staring at his burger. "That eyeball is eyeballing my burger." James chuckled when he said that.

"It is probably hungry." Said Turuiemon. "It is a newborn. It hatched on the train." Allen nodded.

"Good for it." He said. He then tossed a fry at it. The Digimon used a short tentacle to pick it up and then shoved it under it. A soft munch' noise could be heard coming from the Digimon. "I would have helped you out on the train too, but since it was a fight in public, we both try to limit as much public exposure to Digimon as we can. Turuiemon can be invisible, so that's an advantage." Alexis made a pft' noise.

"It wouldn't have mattered. The agent was attacking right in front of all of them. We had to wipe their memories anyway." James looked at them all confused. Allen got his attention.

"You're probably wondering why we don't just erase people's memories anyway so I can come along. The reason is that it drains her to do that, and because sometimes it doesn't work how it's supposed to and it deletes a wrong memory or something else." James nodded.

"That's not what I'm confused about. I want to know why I was chosen, and who that person was." Alexis and Allen shared a glance. They then looked at James.

"I think you need some rest first." Said Allen.

"No, I want to know now." Alexis sighed.

"Allen and I need to talk first. Then we will tell you." James got an upset look.

"Look, I was just about murdered by someone I don't even know. I think I deserve to know now. Plus, what the heck do you guys need to talk about? Is there some kind of secret you guys are hiding?" Alexis and Allen look at each other again.

"We need to talk about...different things." Said Allen. "Look, go home, take a nap, come talk to us tomorrow. It's a matter of trust you see."

"No, I don't! I want to know now!" He then noticed Turuiemon's eyes flash yellow, and everything went black.

* * *

James opened his eyes to see his room. Outside he could see the rain still hitting the window. He sighed. "It was a dream." He then rolled over and gasped as he saw the Digimon sleeping beside him, making a quiet snoring noise. "Oh my gosh...you're...you're real."

* * *

Alexis and Allen walked down the street in the rain, Allen holding his umbrella. Allen then looked over at Alexis. "Do you think it was right for Turuiemon to knock him out and carry him home?"

"I don't care. He kind of annoys me."

"He just doesn't understand. Give him time."

"But that's the thing." She stopped, the two starred at each other. "What if he doesn't. What if he _is_ one of them? Remember, they start out like a digidestened too. It's just that the forces that gave them Digimon are controlled and not predetermined. Also, that would explain why that guy was after him." Allen sighed.

"I know. That is why we have to examine him and figure out if he is one of them or us." The two were silent for a moment.

"Fine. Turuiemon will meet back with us tomorrow. If she thinks he is ok after spying on him, he can join us. However, if not...we have to kill his Digimon, and erase his memory of him."

"I know...I know." The two were silent for a moment. "Tomorrow, if he is ok, we will explain to him everything. So, for now, let's decide what to tell him." Alexis nodded. "Now, you want to go see a movie or something?" Alexis looked at the ground a moment, and then smiled softly.

"Ok." They then walked down the street together.

* * *

James sat up on his bed and looked down at the small gelatinous Digimon laying beside his pillow. He smiled at it as if his life was going to be great, but then he remembered being at the restaurant and then waking up. He frowned. "Those jerks knocked me out." He said to himself. He then heard a growling noise. He looked over at the small Digimon as it slowly opened its eye. It made another growling noise. "What's wrong?" The thing looked down, and then another growl was heard. "Wait, you're not growling. You're just hungry." James then stood up and the Digimon looked at him. "Don't worry little guy, I'll get you some food." The Digimon seemed to understand him because then it began to wiggle its tiny tentacles as well as the little ear shaped nubs on its head.

James then walked out of his room and to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Hmm…what would a baby Digimon like to eat?" He foraged the fridge, until he eventually pulled out a little bowl with a lid. He opened it and saw three fish sticks inside. "Hm…It kind of looks like a jellyfish. Would it be offended if I offered it these?" He considered it, and then he shrugged. "I guess there is only one way to find out." He then popped it into the microwave for a moment and then carried the bowl to his room. As soon as he entered the room, the little Digimon crawled to the edge of the bed and began bouncing. James smiled as he set it down on the bed for it. The creature sniffed it a couple times, and then reached out a tentacle to grab it, but when it touched the hot fish stick, it jerked its tentacle back and its eye filled with tears. It began to make a wailing noise and closed its eye, tears falling from the corners of its eye. James got a shocked look and began to panic. "Uh, it's ok. Calm down little guy, it's ok." The Digimon would not be quiet. "Gee whiz, it got slammed into a wall and seemed fine, but it touches a hot fish stick and acts like it were stabbed." He then sat on the bed beside the Digimon and began petting it. It made a sniff noise and opened its eye. It looked up at James with teary eyes. "It's ok, don't cry. It's just hot, that's all." He then picked up the bowl and blew on the fish sticks a few times. He then touched it and felt that they were cool, and set it back down. "There, it's all better now." The Digimon made another sniff noise, and looked at the bowl.

The Digimon slowly reached out a tentacle and touched the fish stick. After noticing it wasn't hot anymore, it picked it up and shoved it underneath itself. James could hear a soft munching noise come from underneath of it until eventually the food was gone. It then looked up at James, still a little watery eyed. It then crawled over to him and rubbed on him and made a purring noise again. James smiled and began to pet it. "Was that tasty?" The little Digimon then crawled over to the bowl and crawled in. It sat on top the remaining fish sticks and James could hear the same munching noise again. "Wow, you sure do eat weird. But that's ok."

James continued to watch the Digimon eat. It apparently had a mouth underneath it somewhere, but James did not bother to look. He just let the Digimon eat in peace. After a few moments, the Digimon finished eating. When it was done, it crawled out of the bowl and lay beside James. It curled its small tentacles underneath itself so it looked like a ball with ears and an eye. It made the soft purring noise and looked up at James. James smiled at it and spoke. "In the shows, Digimon could talk at all stages of evolution. However, you don't seem to talk at all." The Digimon blinked. "Can you talk?" The Digimon just blinked again. If it could talk, it obviously did not have anything to say. "Ok. Well, if you can talk, just let me know sometime." He then picked the little Digimon up causing it to make a gasping noise. He then lay down and set it on his chest. Once there, it looked at James, and curled up again and purred. James smiled at it. "Your cool, even if you are a Kuramon." The Digimon then closed its eye, and shortly the purring was replaced by a quite snoring noise. James petted it softly once, making sure not to wake it, and then closed his eyes as well. "Good night Kuramon." He then fell asleep a few minutes later. Then as soon as he was fast asleep, a quiet voice spoke.

"Good night James."

* * *

Outside James' window, rain fell on a humanoid figure crouched on the branch of a tree. Her long, rabbit-like ears standing up, Turuiemon remained there, motionless, her large yellow eyes glaring in the window at James as he woke up and saw the Digimon by his side. She watched as he talked to it and fed it, and talked to it as it cried to make it feel better. In addition, due to her powerful ears, she could hear the entire conversation. When they were both finally asleep, she lowered her ears and smiled slightly. _"I think he is safe." _She said to herself. Her body then became transparent and all black except for her eyes, until she was a shadow once more. She then stood up and turned around. She perked up an ear and noticed a car driving up the road, until it eventually made it to James' house and pulled into the driveway. "I think I have all the proof I need." She then jumped out of the tree and began jumping from rooftop to rooftop into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: In this chapter, you will find out that personally, I do not like it when Digimon call out their attacks. In the fight scene in this chapter, there probably will not be any calling of attacks. If you are wondering why I do not like it, well, it is because in reality, people do not call out how they are going to hit someone before they do. I think the Digimon just using their moves without calling out the name is more realistic, so, whatever. Just my opinion, and it is my story, so if you gotta problem, feel free to complain in the review section and watch as the complaint gets deleted.

**Another Note:** Oh, and FYI people, in case you didn't know, the digivices in this story are not the same as the ones in the original Tamers. They are very similar, but aren't the same. They look slightly different, but I can't exactly describe how they look and I don't have any pictures yet, so for now just leave how they look up to your imagination. But for a basic look, they have a colored trim around the screen, colored buttons, and a card slot (like I said, I can't describe them without making them sound exactly like the other ones). Just thought you should know.

**Yup…Its another note:** In case you couldn't tell, I also have it so Digimon have different colors sometimes. This is simply because I believe that Digimon do not all look exactly the same (Ex. Turuiemon wears a yellow gi in most media, in this she wears a black one). Just saying.

Chapter Four: Alexis and Turuiemon

James woke to the sound of a door closing. "James, we're home." Yelled a female voice from the other room. James looked at his chest to see the still sleeping Digimon. James panicked slightly as he heard footsteps coming to his room. Without hesitation, he picked up the small Digimon, causing it to jerk awake, and shoved it under a blanket. From under the blanket, the small Digimon's eye got a mean look and it growled softly. At that moment, a heavyset woman with long graying blonde hair walked in. She smiled at James.

"Hi mom." Said James sweating slightly.

"Hi sweetie, were you ok here by yourself." He nodded dumbly.

"Yeah, sure…no problem."

"Ok, I hope so. We were gone a long time." James looked at the clock and saw it was eight o'clock.

"_Holy crap." _He thought to himself. _"How long was I knocked out?" _At that moment, James' mom noticed the slightly charred spot on the ground where the egg had been laying.

"Uh, James, what's that?" James looked at the spot as well and rolled his eyes. As his mom was focused on the spot, James noticed a small, tan tentacle lift part of the blanket up and the Digimon's angry look out. James' eyes got wide as he shoved the blanket hard over the Digimon. "Well James."

"Um…yeah…well…you see um…" The Digimon tried crawling out again, so instead of fighting it, he lay down in front of where the Digimon was trying to get out, holding down the blanket with his body. His mother looked over to see him laying down oddly. "I accidentally dropped a lighter and it lit up. I put it out though." His mother looked at him oddly.

"Where did you get a lighter?" James began to sweat.

"You know…that emergency lighter dad gave me…incase I got lost or something."

"What were you doing holding it?"

"I was moving it. Rearranging my room, you know?" She just looked at him oddly, and then shrugged.

"Ok. You are lucky all it did was slightly darken the floor. Be careful next time." She then left the room. James let out a breath and stood up. He walked over to his door and looked outside it. Sitting in a big chair in the living room was a big, burly man with a big brown beard. This was James' dad. He was reading a paper and watching TV. Walking into the kitchen was his mother. James then looked over into the room beside his own. Inside was his mean brother sitting on his bed playing a handheld game.

James closed the door to his room and let out a breath. He looked over at his bed to find a very mad looking Digimon lying on top of the blankets. It was looking right at James and was slightly red in the face. James could hear a soft growling coming from it. "I'm sorry." He whispered. The Digimon didn't move or change expression. James walked over to his bed and sat down beside the Digimon. "I'm sorry Kuramon, I just didn't want my mom to see you. I'm not sure if you understand, but if she saw you my life would be horrible." The Digimon still growled slightly. "That and you would probably have to go away." That made the Digimon get a wide eye. It shook its body back and forth, as if it was saying no. James cocked an eyebrow at this. "So you can understand me?" The Digimon stopped, and then looked away. "No way, you just proved it. You know exactly what I'm saying. Come on, say it." The Digimon just looked up at the ceiling not saying a word. James smiled. "Fine, if you don't want to talk, I won't force you." The Digimon kept its gaze on the ceiling. "But do you forgive me for shoving you under my pillow like a doll?" The Digimon then returned its gaze to James, and then nodded. "Ok. Thank you." The Digimon then crawled onto his lap and looked up at him. It began to make the purring noise again. "I'm not sure why you don't want to talk, but its ok. You'll talk when you're ready." James then looked at the clock once more. It was about ten past eight. James then looked down at the Digimon. "I need to find you a place to sleep for tonight. Are you sleepy?" The Digimon nodded. "Ok." James then picked the Digimon up and set it on his pillow. "Be right back."

James then opened his door to find his brother standing there frowning. James jerked back in surprise. "Who were you talking to?" He said. James cursed under his breath. "What?"

"Uh, nobody. Why?" Nate didn't seem to like the answer.

"Right." He then shoved James out of the way, but James put a hand on the wall in front of Nate, stopping him from coming in. "Move aside dork."

"Um…see any good movies lately?" Nate looked at James with a dull look, and then shoved him aside again. "Wait!" James yelled, but when they entered the room, the Digimon wasn't there. Nate walked in front of James and looked around. Behind him, James sighed in relief that Kuramon had moved. "See, nobody is in here. Now leave." His eyes then got wide when Nate started lifting up objects and looking under them, as well as looking in his closet. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a phone or something. Who were you talking to?"

"Nobody!" Yelled James once more. At that moment, their dad walked into the room.

"What's going on here?" He said aggressively. The two brothers looked at their father nervously.

"Um…" Said James.

"I was just helping my brother find something." Lied Nate. James looked over at him with a mean look.

"Ok, but stop yelling when you're doing it." He then left. As soon as the father left, Nate punched James hard on the shoulder.

"What the heck?" Said James.

"I will find out who you were talking to. And when I do, you're going to know it." Nate then left the room. James just rolled his eyes and closed the door behind his brother.

"That didn't even make sense." Said James quietly to himself. He then began rubbing his bruised shoulder as his eyes flashed around the room. "Kuramon?" Whispered James. Nothing happened. He then walked over to his bed. "Kuramon?" He said again. At that moment, he felt something land on his shoulder. He looked at his shoulder and smiled as he saw the Kuramon sitting there with a wide eye. "There you are." He said, petting in between its ears. "Where where you?" The little Digimon then pointed at a shelf above James' bed. He looked, and sitting on the shelf was a long box. "You were hiding in that box?" The Digimon nodded. James then took it down and saw that it was empty. "You know, we could use this as your bed." He then set it on the bed and put one of his three blankets inside it, his smallest. He then set the box on the floor sat beside it. The small Digimon then crawled off his should and into the box. It sat there a moment patting the blanket with its small tentacles, and then relaxed making a soft sighing sound. "There, is that better?" The Digimon nodded. "Ok then. It's probably time for you to get some sleep, ok?" The Digimon nodded again. "Ok then. Good night Kuramon." It waved at James, and then closed its eye. James could hear it making the soft purring noise. He patted its head, and then stood up. "Now it's time to get myself something to eat." He then left his room, making sure to close the door behind him.

* * *

Two Hours Later

Turuiemon sat on top of a large building, her long, animalistic legs hanging there, slightly swaying. The rain had stopped, and the sky was clear revealing a large moon up above. She looked up at the large moon above her, thinking about what to do. "I do not think that Digimon is evil." Said Turuiemon to herself, knowing nobody could hear her. "Yes, it is the precursor to Diaboromon, but I do not think it is evil." She then looked down at the busy street below, cars zooming bye left and right. She sighed. "Well, I have the rest of the night to do as I please then since Alexis doesn't expect me back until morning." She stood up and stretched, yawning loudly as she did. "I suppose I could catch a movie by sneaking in and turning invisible." Her ears then perked straight up and her eyes went narrow. She looked down at the street below and noticed that about 80 feet from the building she was standing on, fog began to billow out of the holes on a manhole lid. She held up her arms, and a set of blades appeared on each arm. "A Digimon."

She was about to jump off the building, when she thought about Alexis. "Would she mind if I defeated this one alone?" She then shook her head. "No, of course not." Her body then shimmered and she faded to her shadowy form with the glowing eyes. She jumped off the building and then ran to the manhole cover. She pried off the lid and a plume of fog came out. "Humph…why do they always choose the dirtiest places to show up?" She then jumped down, covering the hole with the lid as she did, just barely dodging a speeding car.

* * *

James awoke in the night to sound of growling. He leaned up in his bed rubbing his eyes trying to focus when he noticed Kuramon was on the windowsill looking out the window. James cocked an eyebrow and looked at the Digimon confused. "Kuramon? Are you ok?" The Digimon just growled. James got out of bed, walked over to the window, and looked at the small Digimon. He noticed its eye had a mean look, and was more animalistic than usual. It was staring at something. James then looked out the window and saw fog rolling out of a drain by the road. "Kuramon, that's just steam. The drains do that sometimes." The Digimon didn't seem convinced, and just growled again. "Come on Kuramon, go back to sleep, it's nothing." The Digimon still growled. James then heard a faint roar outside, and gulped as he looked out the window again. The road was now covered in the fog. "I'm…I'm sure it's nothing."

James then softly picked Kuramon up and closed the curtain, walking back to his bed as he heard the roar again.

* * *

In the sewers, a massive creature with glowing red eyes was running through the tunnels. Behind it, a large cloud of fog was beginning to fade slightly.

Inside the fog cloud, Turuiemon ran with extreme speed after the beast. She frowned as she realized it had left the vicinity of the cloud. When she burst from the other side, she continued to run, looking for the creature. _"I am far faster than any creature that could have formed."_ She proudly thought to herself. "Just try to outrun me." She yelled aloud. Her ears then perked up as she heard a loud roar. She smiled. "Gottcha." She then ran towards the sound until finally she came to a dead end. With her night vision, she looked around, her yellow eyes glowing bright. "Where are you?"

From behind her, long blue tentacles began to hang from the top of the tunnel, and then a loud splash was heard as the creature fell to the watery floor. Turuiemon turned around to see a massive ball of blue skin and tentacles. The creature stood up to show its true self.

The creature stood taller than Turuiemon and was covered in a fish-like blue skin. Its head was the shape of an octopus and had tentacles hanging from its very toothy mouth and red markings on its head. One of its arms was just a tentacle, while the other was a mass of tentacles formed into an arm shape by a chain. In the arm made of tentacles, a large trident glistened from the moisture on it. Instead of legs, this creature had a mass of tentacles with belts and chains separating them into two different legs. Around the creature's neck was a large necklace made of prayer beads. On its back, the creature stretched out a small pair of red wings. The creature glared at Turuiemon with a grin. It laughed deep in its throat, and spoke with a deep voice.

"Are you here to challenge me?" Said the creature evilly, lightly tapping the shaft of his trident with his slimy fingers. Turuiemon nodded with a determined look.

"Where is your tamer you cult scum." She said aggressively. The creature just laughed.

"My tamer? You surly jest. I have no tamer. Tamers belong to those Digimon that are either too weak to fight alone, to so powerful they consider the tamer more of a pet." Turuiemon cocked an eye.

"Then why are you here." The Digimon raised its massive trident and flipped it around. On the bottom was a long spike. It then thrust the spike through Turuiemon's shoulder and pinned her to the wall. She screamed in pain as blood trickled from the wound. She grabbed the weapon and tried to pull it out, but she was not near powerful enough.

"I am Dragomon, a powerful ultimate Digimon." This made Turuiemon gasp.

"An ultimate?"

"Oh yes. And I am here to do as I please. And believe me, I know exactly who you are." Turuiemon looked away. "You are Turuiemon, the precursor to the great Kerpymon. A mere champion level like you has no match against me. Why don't you digivolve and try to fight me?" Turuiemon struggled to get free, but again it was useless. "Oh, you can't can you? You need a tamer for that don't you." Turuiemon looked at Dragomon with disappointment. "However, I bet I can make you digivolve backwards." Dragomon then pulled the trident out of her and prepared to jab it at her head, but before he could, she jumped out of the way and he just hit the wall instead. He turned around just as Turuiemon punched him in the eye, the moving of her arm also causing the blade on her arm to slice his eye as well. The evil Digimon let go of his trident and grabbed his now bleeding eye, screaming the entire time. "My eye!" He yelled in pain. He then let go and looked at Turuiemon with his remaining eye. He grabbed his trident with one hand and forced it from the wall, causing part of the wall to crumble slightly. "Forget de-digivolving you, I'm going to kill you and absorb your data." He then thrust the trident at her again, but she jumped aside causing it to only slice her arm. She winced in pain for only a moment, and then got back on her feet. "You may be fast, but you're not strong." She raised an eyebrow.

"Watch me." She then charged at Dragomon, her blades ready to strike. She began thrusting her blades towards the other Digimon, but he kept raising his trident in defense and blocking every blow. She then stopped and began raise her leg to kick him, but he swung the trident at her stomach and smashed it hard against her. The blow caused her to slam against a wall and then fall to her knees. She was having trouble breathing from the air being knocked out of her. She looked up at the obviously stronger Digimon in agony. He smiled and laughed as he held his trident right above her face.

"My my little rabbit…are you hurt?" He laughed loudly. "I'm going to have fun with you." He then thrust the trident at her.

* * *

Early the next morning

Alexis woke up in a bed alone. She wasn't wearing her makeup and looked paler than she usually did. Her room was painted a dark purple with a maroon trim. She thought it was ugly, but she was the one that picked it out. On her bed were countless stuffed animals and a very large black blanket. On the walls of her room were countless posters of dark looking bands.

She sighed as she listened to the house. It was very silent. She looked over at a clock that read 6:30. She sighed and pulled the covers off herself. She then stood up and stretched. She was wearing a short black nightgown with purple trim. "Time to go to school." She said expecting someone to answer. When nobody did, she got a slightly confused look. "Turuiemon?" She looked around the room, but nothing happened. _"She must still be spying on James."_ She thought to herself. She then sighed and opened her closet. It was filled with various black tank tops and various brands of blue jeans. She also had about three belts that all looked the same hanging there. She grabbed one of each and then laid them on the bed. She looked at them and then sighed. "I hate school."

* * *

Alexis opened the door of her bathroom wearing a towel. Her hair was wet and hanging straight down her back and steam was coming out of the bathroom. She then silently walked back to her room and closed her door. Once there, she looked around. "Turuiemon, you back yet." Still no answer. She looked down in sadness. She then took off the towel and dried her hair one more time, and then began to put on her clothes. When all her clothes were on, she sat down by a table with a large mirror sitting on it as well as a lot of makeup.

Alexis left her room totally ready for school. Her makeup was on as well as her usual outfit, cardholder and Digivice on her belt as well. She then walked down a flight of stairs into the living room. The room was empty and the lights were off, but the dining room was a different story. She walked into the next room and sat down in a chair by the table. Sitting next to her was a little girl no older than seven with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes wearing a purple shirt with a flower on it and a little purple skirt. Also in the room was a middle-aged man standing by a sink looking out the window. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, and a mustache. He was wearing a button up light green shirt and a pair of jeans. He was holding a mug of coffee and sipping it occasionally. The little girl tugged at Alexis' shirt. She looked down at her.

"What is it Lisa?" She smiled at her and pointed at the bowl of cereal.

"I made it all by myself." She said proudly. Alexis smiled back at her.

"Very good." She then tousled the little girl's hair. The little girl giggled playfully and began to eat her cereal.

The girl was Lisa Stokes, Alexis' sister. Age seven. She was a little girl that aspired to be just like her older sister, however, Alexis doesn't want that at all because at times, Alexis is at the verge of wanting to die.

Alexis smiled at the little girl once more, but then she stopped and looked at the man. He was obviously depressed. She sighed. "I'm not very hungry today. I'm just gonna go walk to school." The dad nodded. The little girl then hugged her waist.

"Bye big sissy." She said happily. She hugged her back.

"Bye little sis." She then stood up without another word, and left.

In the past five years, much has gone on in this family. It started with their mother cheating on their father many years before she was born, however, her father didn't find out until five years before now. Lisa was totally oblivious to anything that was going on since she was only two, but Alexis knew everything. Every night she would lay awake in bed listening to them argue and fight. This happened five years ago, the day Alexis began to become the person she was today. Since the divorce a year later, she began to dye her hair from a beautiful golden blonde, to a dark black. She began to wear dark clothes instead of the usual pinks and purples. Her whole view on life was different; it was now dark and gloomy. Now the only thing that could make her smile was her long time friend Allen and her little sister. Then, when another year passed, something amazing happened. She met Turuiemon.

….*Flashback*….

Alexis was sitting on her bed crying. Her hair was black, but didn't have its signature purple stands. In the other room, she could hear arguing. It had been a year since the divorce, and every now and then her mother would come by trying to take the girls with her, but their father wouldn't have it. And like always, this cause a huge argument.

Moments before, Alexis had walked into the other room to get a glass of water, when out of nowhere her mother grabbed her and pulled her to her side. "She is my little girl." Yelled her mother. "Not yours. She is rightfully mine." This comment made Alexis' eyes get wide, and her father's jaw drop. "That's right, you didn't even know. She is my girl, not yours. You have nothing to do with her and that makes her mine." At first, Alexis didn't get what her mother was saying, but then the dark truth came over her. For fifteen years, her father had loved her like a father, yet now, it turns out that he never was. Tears began to well up in her eyes as her father spoke.

"And what about Lisa, is she mine?" He yelled loudly.

"She is, but this little piece of work isn't, and she never will be. When I take that piece of knowledge to court, I'll have her in a heartbeat." Alexis' eyes began to spill over, and she pulled away from her mother. She turned around and looked at her in utter rage.

"I hate you!" She screamed. "Your nothing but a who…" She didn't even get the whole word out when her mother backhanded her face with her ring hand. She didn't even realize the wound she had left on her daughter.

"How dare you talk to your mother like that!" She yelled to her daughter, but then her eyes got wide and she looked at her ring. On it was a sliver of skin. She then looked back at her daughters face. The small diamond on her ring left a long cut on her face that was beginning to bleed. "Sweetie…I…" Alexis then ran back upstairs sobbing the entire time. Behind her she could hear the arguing begin once more.

Therefore, she was sitting on her bed sobbing at the knowledge that she was just abused by her own mother, and that the man she had come to know as her father her entire life actually was not. She wept in horrible sadness, her makeup running down her face with all her tears. She then looked down on the ground. Below her was a small open suitcase filled with Digimon cards. One of them that caught her eye was a Japanese card she had gotten in an exclusive pack that contained only Japanese cards. She picked it up and looked at it, sniffling slightly.

On the card was a picture of a Digimon. The Digimon was a humanoid Digimon with rabbit features and purple fur. It wore a yellow gi with black trim and a blue cloth around its neck. This Digimon was Turuiemon. "Why is this happening to me?" She asked the card, almost praying it would answer. "Who am I?" She asked it. She then loosened her grip on the card, causing it to fall to the floor. "Why do I even deserve to be here?" She then put her face in her hands and sobbed again. She was crying for almost three minutes, when something began to glow under her. She moved her hands and looked down confused. "What?" The card on the ground was glowing brightly, and then it stopped and a black mist began to roll out of the picture. She gasped and backed up on her bed. Her back was against the wall and her legs were curled up so her knees touched her chest. Then, a tall shadow rose from the card, until finally, it stopped rising and the black fog dissipated. Slowly, two yellow eyes opened on the shadow. It looked at Alexis with a longing look. "What do you want from me?" She said panicking. The shadow just looked at her sadly, and then spoke with a soft, caring, female voice.

"I…I heard you crying." It said, as if it was confused as well. Alexis stopped being afraid when she heard it talk. "I felt as if…you were calling to me." It said. Alexis uncurled herself slightly and slid closer to the being. The creature then looked down and noticed it was standing on the card. It bent over and picked it up, its transparent hand held the card out towards Alexis. "I think you dropped this." Alexis took the card, and just placed it beside her, not looking at it. "Are you sad?" It said with a sad voice. A tear rolled down Alexis' already wet checks. The shadow then raised a pair of arms and leaned over towards Alexis, and hugged her. This made her feel warm and loved. Alexis then shoved her head in the shadow's should and began to weep again. "It's ok. You don't have to be sad anymore. I'm here for you." The shadow began to pet Alexis' head, and as it did it began to solidify into an actual being. Standing in the shadow's place was a Digimon, a Turuiemon just like on the card, only this one wore a black gi with red trim. Alexis looked up at the Digimon's face and sniffled.

"I'm Alexis." She said still very sad.

"Alexis…I am your Digimon…Turuiemon." Alexis then felt something warm in her pocket. She reached in and pulled out an mp3 player. It then changed into an odd device with purple around the screen and gold buttons. "It appears that is your Digivice." She then wrapped her arms around the Digimon as well.

"Don't leave me." She said between tears.

"I won't."

...*Flashback End*...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Ok, I know, this isn't my greatest chapter ever, but it works. I needed it out of the way, so why not make it one of the few comical chapters in this story. FYI, if you are wondering this question by the end of the chapter, yes, Allen is a total moron. Thank you.

**Warning:** This chapter contains one swear word (not the last time this story will have one either). It also contains a hint at a possible pairing later in the story. Just felt you need to know.

Chapter Five: Allen and Black Agumon

James woke up in the morning to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He moaned once, and then got up out of bed. His eyes were still closed though. He crawled out of his bed wearing his pajamas and smacked the alarm clock causing it to turn off. He then walked back to bed but hit his toe on something. His eyes shot open and he grabbed foot in pain. "What the heck!" he then looked down. He hit his toe on the box Kuramon was in. The blanket that was in there was on top of the Digimon. "Oh, yeah." James then got on his knees and poked the blanket. "Time to wake up Kuramon." The blanket shook, but that was it. "I gotta go to school, so that means you have to come with me, ok?" James then grabbed the blanket. "So it's time to wake up." He then pulled it off the Digimon, but his eyes got wide when he saw what was in the box. This Digimon was not the same one he put in there the night before. "Kuramon?"

This Digimon was the same color, but instead of looking like a jellyfish, it looked like a hand with claws, and instead of ears, it had long, bug-like antennae. The large green eye blinked at James as he fell backward from amazement. When he did that, the small Digimon jumped out of the box and landed on James' chest. James winced from the small claws poking his chest. The Digimon closed its eye in a way that looked like it was happy.

"Hello." It said. James' eyes got wide when it spoke.

"Kuramon, you can talk now?" The Digimon laughed and then opened its eye.

"Of course I can talk, I could always talk, I just never had anything to say, and by the way James I'm not Kuramon anymore, I'm Tsumemon." That is how it would have sounded if it talked normal. However, this Digimon spoke incredibly fast and to James it sounded more like: "OfcourseIcantalk, Icouldalwaystalk, Ijustneverhadanythingtosay, andbythewayJamesI'mnotKuramonanymore, I'm Tsumemon." James just blinked in astonishment, his jaw slightly dropped.

"Uh…all I got out of that was you can talk and that your Tsumemon now." The Digimon giggled and then talked slightly slower, enough for James to understand at least.

"That's pretty much all I said, but I got into more detail. See James, I digivolved, are you proud of me James, huh huh huh?" James still had the same expression.

"Uh…yeah…sure. Congratulations." He then thought to himself: _"Holy crap. First he wouldn't talk, now he won't shut up." _The small Digimon then began to bounce on James' chest, causing James to wince each time.

"Yeah! Now I'm a level higher!" James looked like he was about to cry, and not for joy either.

"Ok…but could you not bounce…you have claws now." The Digimon then stopped and raised one of its finger-like legs up. It looked at its new claw.

"Oh, I guess I do. Cool!" It then hopped off James and sat on the floor looking up at him. "So where are we going?" It said calmly. James stood up and sighed.

"We are going to school." The Digimon nodded.

"Ooohh…what's school?" James was beginning to get a headache.

"School is a place human kids go to learn things." The Digimon then began to bounce again.

"That sounds cool. Learning is cool! Where will I stay?" James then got a puzzled look.

"Uh…I'm not sure. For now, you are going to have to stay in my backpack until we get to school." The Digimon then looked over at James' backpack, then back at James.

"That thing looks small."

"It is, but I don't have any other way to transport you so you aren't seen. I can't exactly carry you like yesterday because most people don't exactly like it when kids bring in anything that looks childish, and you kind of do. They would probably end up trying to tear you in half." The little Digimon gulped. "Ok then. When I'm going to school, you hide in the bag. I'll probably end up asking Alexis where to put you from there." The Digimon nodded and then jumped on James' bed.

"Ok, you get ready and when we go, I'll be in the bag."

"Ok."

* * *

On the other side of town

Allen lay sleeping in a bed snoring loudly. His room was like that of any average teenager. A total mess. The walls were covered in posters of women in bathing suits, the floor was covered in dirty clothes and food wrappers, his dressers had all the drawers half open and clothes half hanging out of them, on a table in the corner was a fish tank filled with little tiny fish, but hanging out of the tank was a filthy sock growing mold from the moisture. The only thing that appeared normal was the closet, but that was only because it was closed.

Several moments passed, when a clock rang on a table with a lamp by his bed. The boy opened his eyes with a wide smile and turned off the clock. He then threw off the covers and jumped out of bed. He was already dressed for school. He took a deep breath, and then let it out with a grin. "I love Friday." He then looked at his clothes. "I also love getting ready the night before. Now all I have to do is brush my teeth and gel my hair." He then punched the closet door. "Time to wake up." At that point, the door burst open and a pile of clothes spilled out. From under a shirt, a black, reptilian head with yellow eyes popped out. It shook its head and then came completely out of the pile of clothes. Without all the clothes covering it, the creature looked a lot like a small dinosaur with a short tail, two tiny ears on the back of its head, large yellow eyes, and pitch-black leather straps around its hands. "Have a nice sleep buddy?" The creature nodded.

"Yup." Allen then hugged the odd, dinosaur-like creature.

"I love you Black Agumon." The Digimon hugged back.

"I love you too Allen." Allen then broke the hug and stood up tall.

"Well buddy, be nice to mom and pop." The Digimon then did an army salute.

"Yes sir." Allen then returned the odd gesture.

"Move out." The two then marched out of the room. When the two walked into the living room, a thin woman with long red hair and a dress was there holding a backpack in one hand and a plate with a grilled cheese in the other. "Morning mom." He said as he took the bag and hugged her. She smiled.

"Good morning Allen. Be good in school."

"Will do." He then let go, and the woman handed the plate to the Digimon. The Black Agumon smiled.

"Yeah, grilled cheese." It then shoved the whole sandwich in its mouth ate it in one bite. They all laughed, and then Allen walked out the door leaving his Digimon alone with his parents.

Allen wasn't like most Digimon tamers. He was totally care free and couldn't care less about who knew he had a Digimon. He even told his parents he had one on the first day he got him so he didn't have to hide him all the time. The only reason he did hide his Digimon at his house was because Alexis told him to, and he usually always listened to her. How he met his Digimon, was actually an odd event, which happened three years ago.

….*Flashback*…..

Allen was sitting on a bed with a cell phone headset on and playing an online first person shooter game on his TV, rated M of course with tons of blood and aliens. He held the controller in his hand and moving his body similar to the character in the game as he played. He was really into the game. Allen then nodded as he listened to the person on the phone. "Hey Allen." Said a female voice on the phone. She sounded somewhat shaken.

"Uh huh." He said barely paying attention.

"Um…I need to talk to you about something. Last week something happened that I really need to talk to you about."

"Uh huh." He said again. He then smiled wide and jumped of his bed. "Oh yeah, in yo face alien bi…"

"Allen, are you even listening to me." His eyes got wide.

"What, oh, yeah…sure thing Alexis. Every word." He then looked back and forth in a shifty manner. He honestly had not heard a word she had said.

"Ok…could you come over today? I would really like to see you." He then nodded, even though she could not see him. He could now tell she was upset about something. He paused the game and put down his controller.

"Yeah, anything. You name it." On the other end of the phone, Alexis smiled softly, the tall shadow looking at the phone from behind her.

"Thank you. Good bye."

"Bye." She then hung up. He took off his headset and set it on his bed. "I wonder what's wrong with her." He asked himself slightly confused. He then shrugged and picked up his controller again and unpaused it. His character was on the ground dead. He growled at the TV. "Stupid online gaming with your unable to pause ability just because it's online." He then dropped the controller again and lay back on the bed. _"I really wonder what's up with her." _He then looked over on his table and saw his old handheld game system he hardly used. He smiled and picked it up and turned it on. The game inside was a game called Digimon Battle Spirit. He smiled as he saw the opening screen. "I haven't played this game in forever. Of course, this system is kind of getting old, so that's probably why." He then began playing as his favorite Digimon on the game, Black Agumon. He smiled as he beat everyone easily and was on the final boss of the game. When the boss finally fell as it always did when he played, he grinned as he saw that he beat his high score. "Booyah!" He said enthusiastically, and then he hugged the game to his chest. "I love you Black Agumon!" He smiled, but then he began to frown. "What am I still doing home? I should be seeing her…helping her…Alexis." He then looked over at his table. On it was a picture of him standing next to Alexis, her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. He was in his usual outfit, but she was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt and a skirt. She had a wide grin and was giving bunny ears to Allen in the picture, but he was doing it right back. He smiled at the picture, remembering when she wasn't so emotional. That is when he heard a voice.

"You love her." His eyes got wide and he looked around.

"Excuse me?"

"You love her don't you?" He looked around curious.

"Who wants to know?"

"Me." The voice was close, like it was right beside him. He then stood up putting the game on the table.

"I see. So my house is haunted." He then smiled. "Sweet! Ghosts rock. I'm Allen, and you are?" He heard a sigh.

"I'm not a ghost you idiot, down here." He then looked down at the floor. "Too far." He then looked at the table beside him. "Warmer." He then looked at the game and saw a large yellow eye looking back at him. "Gottcha." He then dropped the game, and as he did, it glowed bright yellow and a light shot out of it. The light bounced around the room until it hit a spot on the floor and began to take shape. Finally, the light dimmed, and standing where the light had stopped was a black reptilian creature with large yellow eyes and black straps around its hands. Allen smiled as he saw who this was.

"OHMAGAWD!" He yelled loudly. "It's a Black Agumon!" The Digimon smiled and did a thumb up at him.

"Damn straight." Allen then began to shake with excitement.

"And he swears too!" He then jumped off the bed and hugged the Digimon tightly. "Ohmagawd ohmagawd ohmagawd!" He said loudly, holding the Digimon several feet off the ground. "You are so awesome!" The Digimon made a wheezing noise.

"Ok…could you…let me…go now?" He then set the Digimon down and smiled at him. "Sorry, I've lived my whole life thinking Digimon was just a show and stuff, I never actually thought you were real." He then put out his hand. "I'm Allen Ruse." The Digimon then shook it.

"I'm Black Agumon. Nice to meet you tamer." This comment made Allen grin even more.

"Tamer! I'm actually your tamer! Sweet! I have a Digimon!" He then began to dance around in joy. The Digimon looked at him oddly.

"Uh…ok kid. Calm down." Allen then stopped and stood normally.

"Sorry." He then looked down and noticed that where his game had once been, an odd device was there. He picked it up and examined it. He noticed that around the screen was a black trim, and it had gold buttons. "Sweet, is this my Digivice?" the Digimon nodded.

"Sure is." He then smiled widely.

"Cool!" He then grabbed the Digimon's hand. "Follow me!" The Digimon cocked an eyebrow (if he had one).

"What?" Allen then dragged the Digimon to the door and let go of his hand. In the other room, his mother was sitting in a chair knitting.

"Hey mom, look at this!" He yelled. She looked up at him.

"Look at what honey?" Allen then grabbed the Digimon's hand again and pulled him out of the room. The Digimon looked very confused.

"Uh…hi?" Allen's mother then screamed at the top of her lungs, Allen smiling the entire time.

...*Flashback End*...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Ok, this chapter is kind of boring, but don't worry, Chapter Seven will be great. As you all should know, all books have filler chapters. This is just one of those. However, the beginning and the end are ok. But like I said, this chapter isn't winning any awards anytime soon. If I feel like it, I may go back and work on it some more, but I doubt it.

**Warning: **This chapter contains gore and mild language. Readers are warned.

**P.S.: **I only have one real review people excluding the message I left. Please, review the story. I got over 200 hits and 100 visitors in the first week yet only one review. COME ON! Just saying.

Chapter Six: The Forming of a Team

Several hours before morning

Dragomon flew against a wall covered in his own blue-green blood as well as Turuiemon's red blood. He fell to the ground, his trident missing. Standing in front of the very injured Digimon, was an even more so injured Digimon, Turuiemon. Her left eye was black and swollen, her face was horribly bruised and bleeding. Her clothes were torn in spots and her arms were covered in many gashes and bruises. Her entire body was a mess of cuts, bruises, and blood, some of which was dried from them fighting for so long. She looked to her side and spat out a mouthful of blood. In her hand was the enemy Digimon's trident. Dragomon held onto his necklace of prayer beads and began to mouth words. Turuiemon laughed sadistically.

"Praying to your demon gods won't help you now." She said, fingering the trident in her hand. She had had enough. "I'm going to make sure I delete you with your own damn weapon." He backed up against the wall as Turuiemon drew closer. Once she was right in front of him, she raised the trident high. Dragomon shook his head in utter horror.

"Have mercy. Please, I beg you." She lowered it slightly, as if she was considering it, but then shook her head.

"No…not for you." She then thrust the trident straight into the Digimon's chest, more blood seeping from the horrible wound. Dragomon screamed a blood-curdling scream as he felt the tips of his own weapon go through him and hit the wall behind him. Turuiemon then grabbed it with both hands and pushed in harder, slightly twisting it as she did. "Feel the pain you have caused many to feel." He screamed louder, but then he fell silent, his eyes lazily looking at Turuiemon and blood trickling out of his mouth. She then squeezed the trident tight and looked right into his eyes. "Shatter." She said quietly. At that moment, dark mist began to cover her arms, and traveled up the trident and covered the enemy Digimon. The Digimon then screamed again as his body began to crack. Turuiemon then twisted the trident once more, and the Digimon shattered into a cloud of data. With that, Turuiemon dropped the trident to the ground and fell to her knees. The trident turned to data as well.

She sat on her knees panting as blood fell from her deep wounds. Her vision was getting fuzzy and her body was getting weak. She then fell over and lay on the wet and filthy floor. He breathing began to become shallow and blood pooled around her head. Her eyes slowly closed as she mouthed a final word. "Alexis."

* * *

James walked down the street as Tsumemon sat in his backpack, his eye slightly sticking out of its open top. James then stopped as he stopped just beside the school parking lot entrance as he saw Alexis leaning on a fence with a sad look on her face. James looked behind himself at the little Digimon in his backpack. "Be cool, ok?" The Digimon nodded and then crawled deep into James' backpack.

"Ok." James walked up to Alexis, and she looked over at him.

"Hey." He said to her happily. She just looked at him once, and then back at the road. "Um…shouldn't you be inside?" She just continued to gaze at the road.

"I guess." James blushed slightly; he could tell she didn't want to talk to him. She then looked over at him from the corner of her eye and he blushed more. "Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday. You know…about knocking you out." James sighed.

"Yeah…ok, I understand. I was kind of panicking yesterday." She nodded.

"Thank you." He looked at her oddly when she said that. She didn't seem like the kind of person that would thank him for accepting her apology. She then walked a little closer to him and looked him in the eyes. "Hey, you haven't seen Turuiemon have you?" He shook his head.

"Uh, no. Doesn't she stay with you?" Alexis looked away. She didn't want to tell him she used her to spy on him.

"Yeah…usually. It's just that when I woke up she wasn't there." At that moment they both jumped to the sound of a boy shouting.

"Hey guys!" They looked over to see Allen running towards them waving at them. He then ran up and tripped slightly as he came to an abrupt halt right beside Alexis. He then stood up and smiled. "Hi guys!" The other two just looked at him oddly. He then looked at Alexis. "Hey Alexis." She blushed slightly and looked away.

"Hi Allen." He was still smiling.

"What, no hug?"

"Not n…" He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, she was blushing a deep red. He then let go. She looked at him with evil eyes and frowned. "How many times have I told you I won't hug you in front of people."

"Aw, this guys a friend now." He then looked at James. "Right James?" He looked at both of them a moment, and forced a smile.

"Uh…sure. Why not?" He then looked at Alexis; she was obviously embarrassed tremendously. He then remembered the Digimon in his bag. "Oh, yeah." He took it off, set it on the ground, and reached in. He then pulled out the new Digimon. The two looked at him immediately. "He digivolved while I was sleeping." The Digimon began to wiggle his legs.

"Hello!" It said happily. Alexis immediately walked closer to it and looked at it in amazement.

"It…it digivolved?" She said confused. "I didn't think that was possible without cards." James was looking at her with a confused look. She then stood up again and pulled her Digivice off her belt. She held it up to the Digimon and a holographic screen appeared over the device. James looked at it in amusement. He then noticed Alexis shake her head and chuckle slightly. "Just as I thought." They both looked at her slightly confused.

"What?" Said James. She then held the device up so James could see it. The hologram showed a picture of a normal Tsumemon with its name below it as well as some stats, but most of them had question marks.

"That Digimon is Tsumemon, the precursor to Diaboromon. I was right." She then put her device away and looked at the Digimon. It almost looked like it was smiling.

"Yup." It said. "I'm Tsumemon, wanna be my friend?" It said happily. Allen patted the Digimon on the head.

"Sure thing buddy. I'm Allen, and this here is…" Alexis then punched him on the shoulder. "What the heck?"

"That Digimon is evil. Don't trust it." That made the Digimon get a sad look, its little antennae drooped.

"You don't like me?" She then noticed tears well up in its eyes.

"What?" She said confused. The small Digimon then began to cry, no loud enough for others to hear if they would walk by though. James then held Tsumemon close to him and frowned at Alexis. "Uh…" She said still confused.

"Way to go." Said James. Allen then looked at Alexis with a disappointed look.

"Why would you go and make a young Digimon cry like that." He then began to pat the Digimon on the head. Alexis had a sad face as she looked at the crying Digimon.

"Uh…" She said softly. "I'm…I'm sorry." She said to the Digimon, making sure not to make eye contact. The Digimon sniffled and looked at her.

"You are?" It said sadly. She then reached out her arms as if she wanted to hold it. James handed it to her and she held it close as well. It looked up at her with its large eye and began to make the purring noise. For a brief moment, she smiled. She could feel warmth coming from this Digimon that made her feel happy, just like James had felt come from the egg on the train. She couldn't explain why, but it just did. She didn't know why, but she now knew this Digimon wasn't evil, at least not yet. She then looked at James and handed the Digimon back, however she wasn't smiling anymore, but she wasn't frowning either. Now she had a look of determination.

"After school, follow me and Allen, got it?" James nodded. "Good. Now, let's get to class." The others then began to walk away. James then looked down at his Digimon.

"Uh, but what about Tsumemon?" They both stopped and turned around. Allen smiled.

"Don't worry, just give it to Turuiemon and everything will be fine." This made Alexis frown.

"Um." She said nervously. "She never came back from her…" She then looked up at James. "from the park." She looked at Allen. He understood what 'the park' meant. He then looked at James.

"Well then. Um…" He scratched his chin and thought of what to do. "Um…" At that moment, he noticed the park on the other side of the road. In the park was a large playground. He smiled to himself as he saw it. "I got an idea." The two looked at him. "This is what we do, we leave him in the park right there and tell him not to leave all day. Then at lunch we can put some food in our pockets and give it to him when we find him again." James and Alexis look skeptical. James then looked at Tsumemon.

"Would you be willing to stay in the park all day?" Tsumemon nodded.

"As long as you come back." He said softly. James then looked at Allen.

"Ok."

* * *

Several hours later

Turuiemon woke up deep in the dark tunnel. Her eyes tried to focus until finally she remembered where she was. She slowly leaned upward until she was sitting with her legs in front of her. She felt her face and winced in pain. She could feel her swollen cheeks and dried blood in her fur. She then looked at her hand. It was cut up and was scabbed over. She slowly stood up, and moaned in pain as she did. She looked around, she was totally alone.

"I won…against an ultimate…I won." She then drug her feet down the tunnel. "Alexis."

* * *

After School

James walked out of the building with his backpack on and looked around. He could see Allen and Alexis leaning on the fence waiting for him. He walked over to them and Allen smiled, Alexis however just looked at him with a serious look. "Hey guys." Said James.

"What's up pal?" Said Allen happily. Alexis walked up beside James and looked him in the eye.

"Now, let's get your Digimon and head out." James then got a look of shock on his face.

"Oh yeah." He said. He then pulled a cell phone out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Said Alexis slightly confused as James pressed several buttons.

"Calling my parents. They need to know if I go out." He then held the phone up to his ear. "Hello, Mom? Yeah, I'm gonna be going to a friend's house, is that alright?" Alexis sighed.

"Seriously?" She said to herself a little disappointed. Allen just gave a slightly mean look to her.

"Not everyone lets their kids go out and do whatever you know." He said to her. She just rolled her eyes. They noticed James nod a couple of times accompanied by an 'mhmm' sond, and then hung up after the always embarrassing 'I love you' ending. He then looked at them all.

"She said it was fine as long as I get back before eight." The two others nodded.

"Alright then." Said Alexis. "Let's get your Digimon." The group then walked over to the park on the other side of the road and began to look around. Nobody was there at the moment, so nobody thought it was weird that they were examining the place. None of them could see the Digimon. Alexis then looked at James. "Call him." She said seriously. He nodded.

"Tsumemon." He yelled out. Nothing happened. "Tsumemon." He called again. Still nothing. Alexis then pulled out her Digivice.

"Get your Digivice." She said. He nodded and pulled it out of his pocket. "Watch what I do." She then pushed several buttons. James watched and mimicked her movements. Finally, on both digivices, a holographic screen popped up that looked like a compass. On James' Digivice, in the center of the screen was a number that indicated the number of feet he was from the Digimon. However, on Alexis', the compass just kept spinning and the number was a question mark with the words 'Out of Range' below it. She frowned and put hers away. James however followed the compass until he made it to a long tube made of concrete with graffiti painted on it. Sure enough, when he looked inside, right in the center of the tube was Tsumemon fast asleep. James smiled.

"Tsumemon, time to wake up." He said. The Digimon slowly opened its eye, and then looked at James. It hopped, and then ran towards him. James held out his arms and he jumped in them. James winced as the claws lightly scratched him. He then stood up and carried him back to the others. "Found him." The Digimon had an expression as if it was smiling. Allen smiled and patted the Digimon's head. Then they heard a growling sound. They all looked around expecting a dog or something, but then they heard it again and realized it was Tsumemon. They looked down at him.

"I'm hungry." He said shyly, the area below his eye slightly turning pink. James then set him down, reached in his pocket, and pulled out half a sandwich in a plastic bag and a box of raisins.

"Here you go. That's all I could sneak out of the school." The Digimon eyeballed the sandwich and tore open the bag with its claw. It then sat on top of the bag and they all heard a munching nose. Upon seeing this, Allen leaned over towards James and whispered in his ear.

"Uh, James, if his mouth is underneath him, how does he go to the bathroom?" James got a confused look.

"Umm…I don't know." Overhearing the conversation, Alexis did a face palm and sighed.

"Idiot." She whispered to herself. Moments later, the small Digimon crawled off the now empty wrapper. A burp noise could be heard coming from it.

"Excuse me." It said quietly. It then tore open the box of raisins, but upon eating one spit it out. "Eww…" It said. Allen laughed.

"Don't worry kid, I don't like them either." Alexis then got all three of their attention by snapping her fingers. They turned to look at her. She was frowning slightly, but she always did.

"Ok, let's go. I still need to figure out where Turuiemon went." Allen got wide eyed.

"Oh! Right." He then looked at James and smiled. "Time to go to my place buddy." James then picked up his Digimon as well as the box of raisins (shoving them in his pocket).

"Ok, let's go." Allen smiled.

"Now we're talking."

* * *

"Mom, I'm home." Yelled Allen as he walked into his house. He then took off his backpack and tossed it aside. "I brought company." He said in addition. Alexis closed the door behind them as the small group walked into Allen's living room. Allen's mom leaned her head out of the kitchen with a smile.

"Oh, you did. How lovely, should I get more plates?" She said happily. Allen turned around to the other two.

"Care for dinner?" He said to the two. Alexis just frowned, but then shrugged. James then nodded. Allen then turned around and smiled at his mother. "Sure thing mom." His mother then noticed Alexis and smiled wider.

"Oh, you brought your girlfriend again. How sweet." This made Alexis' eyes get wide and she blushed a bright red instead of her usual almost white paleness. James looked at her as she looked away. He then looked at Allen.

"You…and her…?" Allen then looked at his mother with an embarrassed look.

"How many times do I have to tell you, she doesn't exactly like everyone knowing that." His mother then got a shocked look as she noticed James.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She then looked at the small Digimon in his arms. "Oh my…is he one too?" She said looking at Allen with a puzzled look. He smiled again.

"Yup, 100% tamer." James got a look of shock.

"She knows about Digimon?" Allen turned to him and nodded.

"Yup, I told her about mine the day I got him." He then turned back to his mother. "Well, we are going to be outback, call us when dinner is done."

"Ok, have fun." She then returned to the kitchen. Allen then lead them to a glass sliding door on the one side of the living room and opened it. Outside was a fenced in area with a sandbox, a swing, a picnic table with four chairs, and a swimming pool in the ground. He smiled as he closed the door behind them.

Once outside, Allen led them to the table and sat down. James sat down as well after setting Tsumemon on the table and his backpack on the ground beside him, but Alexis remained standing, but she did lay her backpack down as well. Alexis looked at James. "Well…" She said, but before she could get her sentence in, James spoke.

"So you two are dating?" Alexis' eyes got wide and she turned red again. She then punched him hard on the shoulder. Tsumemon giggled at this. After throwing a quick glare at his partner, James looked at Alexis. "What the heck?" He said madly. He then gulped as he realized she was very mad.

"Yes James, I am his girlfriend. Leave it at that. Okay?" James nodded slowly.

"Ok." He said softly in fear of her hitting him again, or worse. Allen sighed.

"Why are you so embarrassed about us being together?" Alexis then got a slightly sad look as she looked down at him.

"What? I'm not…" She then looked away, crossing her arms.

"Do you know how that makes me feel, you always hiding the fact we are together." Alexis didn't look at him, but James could see she was sad.

"Can…can we talk about this later." She said quietly. Allen sighed, and then nodded.

"Of course. James doesn't need to be around for that conversation." James blushed, he felt as if he was there at the wrong time. Allen then smiled wide again and looked at James. "Ok, let's get to business shall we." James then looked around a moment slightly confused.

"Wait, don't you have a Digimon?" Allen nodded.

"Yup. Knowing him, he is probably already out here." James looked around again.

"Uh, where?" Allen then put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. James then noticed a head pop out of the sandbox. The head of a Black Agumon. It then jumped out and ran over to the group.

"Hi there!" He said energetically. James looked at it with wide eyes.

"It's..it's..it's a…" The Digimon held out a hand (claw?).

"Black Agumon. Pleasure to meet you." James then took the Digimon's clawed hand and shook it. The Digimon then looked at Tsumemon. "He there little guy, are you this guys partner." Tsumemon nodded. "Aww…isn't that cute." Alexis slammed her hand on the table and everyone looked at her.

"Enough." She yelled. They all gulped. She then released her breath. "I'm sorry." She said softly. She then stood up again. "We are here to tell James what we promised to tell him. So, let's do that, not make more small talk." She then cast her bright blue eyes at James. "Kid, get your Digivice, you are going to need it." He nodded and pulled it out of his pocket. "James, today we are going to explain to you the questions you asked us yesterday. We are going to tell you who that man was, and what your roll is from here on out." James nodded. "From now on, anything that involves a Digimon between us, we will tell each other. Got it?" James nodded.

"But why is that?" Alexis giggled softly, the sound almost made James feel warm inside. She then smiled softly, a rare sight.

"Because James." She then sat down beside Allen and wrapped her arms around him. "We are a team."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, hope you are liking the story so far. This note is to give thanks to the FanFiction member Derailed for letting me use two original characters he made. You will see those two at the end of this chapter. Expect them to be in the story from now on. Also, I promised this chapter would be better, and it is, but it's still kind of a filler. Just saying. And again, thank you Derailed (check him out when you get the chance).

Chapter Seven: The Organization

Turuiemon drug her feet down the empty street. Her shadow mode only half worked due to her wounds, leaving her only visible as a transparent version of herself if anyone were to see her. Behind her, a trail of blood drops and smears as she limped down the sidewalk. Eventually, she made it to a two-story house. She reached out for the doorknob, when her ear perked up. Inside she could hear her tamer's little sister talking to her father.

"When will big sis be home daddy?" Said the little girl. She then heard the emotionless voice of the father.

"I don't know." Was her only response. Turuiemon sighed at the voice of the father.

"_Poor man." _She thought to herself. She then turned around and began to limp away once more._ "Alexis…please be with Allen."_

* * *

James looked at the now slightly happier Alexis. But, then he noticed her face lose the smile once more and her arms slide off Allen's shoulders. "Now." She said. "What would you like to know first?" She didn't sound upset at all, but her face was totally emotionless. This made James slightly uneasy.

"Well…" He then remembered the man in the black robes. "Who was that man that attacked me?" Alexis and Allen shared a glance, and then they looked at James.

"That man," Said Alexis. "Was a member of an organization bent on ruling both our world and the digital world."

"Then why did he want my Digimon?" Allen shrugged.

"Well, we aren't 100% sure." He said. Alexis then leaned in a little.

"However, I do have a theory." James gulped as she frowned. "When a normal human receives their Digimon, it is based on circumstances beyond our control. It depends on our personality, our way of life, and the event itself on how we met our Digimon." She then looked at Tsumemon. "However, they don't receive their Digimon that way." She looked back at James. "The original members of the group did get their Digimon this way. However, over time, the small team grew greedy and felt superior to other humans since they were chosen to be tamers. Eventually, they figured out how to get to the digital world and there they began to plot on how they would rule both worlds. In time, they realized they could not do it alone, so they figured out a way to get more members. They figured out how to collect data from the digital world of certain Digimon. Once they have enough, they form it into an egg. After that, they send the egg to a person in the real world they feel can help them in the end. Then, they find these people and convince them to join them. If they don't however, they kill them, take the Digimon back, and turn it back into an egg." James had a slightly confused look.

"How do you know all this?" He said. Allen crossed his arms and smiled.

"We captured one of the agents once. He was a wimpy guy and spilled his guts easily. We got everything we needed out of him." James gulped.

"What happened to him?" Both Alexis and Allen frowned. Alexis looked away.

"Turuiemon took care of him. Leave it at that." James understood perfectly what she meant and gulped. Things were getting creepy. Allen took over.

"As we were saying, we believe that this was intended to happen to you, and that is why he wanted the egg." James got a confused look.

"That doesn't make sense. I didn't get my Digimon as an egg." The two got confused looks.

"What?" Said Allen.

"Yeah. For me, the Digimon came out of the computer and attacked me. It was definitely a Keramon, a normal one. It happened after the power went out at my house during the storm. The computer acted all weird and then it came out and attacked me. After that though, a bolt of lightning hit it from the window and it turned into an egg. That's when I went on the train and met Alexis." The two looked very surprised.

"Um…" Said Allen. He looked at Alexis, but she was looking at Tsumemon with wide eyes. "That…that's different." James nodded. "Then how did you get your Digivice?" James shrugged.

"I don't know. I felt something in my pocket after I touched the egg at my house, and then I pulled it out of my pocket. It was my flash drive, and then it transformed into the Digivice." Allen nodded slowly, very confused. Alexis however remained looking at Tsumemon. The Digimon just looked back at her. Allen then shrugged.

"Well…that rules out the theory of you being one of them. However, why he wanted your Digimon is still a mystery." James nodded. He then looked at Alexis.

"Um, Alexis." She looked at James.

"Yeah?

"What exactly is their plan to take over?" She shrugged.

"Neither of us know." She said. "The guy we captured, he wouldn't say. All he said was that soon our world would end, and a new one would take its place." James nodded slowly.

"Creepy." He said. Allen smiled.

"You're telling us." James then looked at both of them.

"So let me get this straight. They are an organization that wants to rule the world, and you aren't sure how but it involves them recruiting members and something to do with making a new world." The both nodded. "Well, knowing that, have either of you even been to the digital world?" Allen frowned.

"Unfortunately no. You see, they are able to travel back and forth using some machine they made. However, we don't know what it is or how it works." James nodded once more.

"I see." He then thought a moment. "Well, is there anything else I should know about that guy or their team?" They thought a moment, and then shook their heads. "Ok then." He then looked at Tsumemon. "Now, why was I chosen?" Allen smiled slyly.

"Now that's a tough one. You see, it's different for everyone. However, the goal in the end is always the same, to help restore some kind of balance between our world and the digital world. However, as you have seen, some ignore this job and use their Digimon for their own gain. But you don't need to worry about that from us." James nodded.

"That's good." James said. "So, what do we do?" Alexis answered this time.

"We hunt Digimon and people from that organization that makes it to our world." James nodded. "Every so often, a Digimon will make its way over to our world and run amuck. It's rare now days, but a few years ago it use to happen a lot. However, now days that organization keeps coming over and they are more powerful than just some random Digimon. They can actually digivolve and form strategies." James nodded. Allen then took over.

"There is always a key way to tell if something is coming from the digital world."

"How is that?" Said James.

"Fog." Said Alexis. "The area they come out of will become covered in fog. In a way that's a good thing, because then we can just go in the fog and not many people will see us, but it's also bad because sometimes it can be hard to see." James nodded. "Any more questions?" James thought some more about what to do, but couldn't think of much. He looked at his new teammates and smiled slightly.

"So, I know this may sound dumb, but, did the shows actually happen?" Allen smiled and shrugged.

"We aren't sure. From what we can tell, we think the shows are based on some truth, the originals at least, not this new crap like Data Squad and stuff." Alexis then spoke.

"However, we do think that a lot of it was fictional. Some of that stuff couldn't possibly be true. Like at the end of series two how everyone knew about Digimon, that obviously isn't true." James smiled.

"But everyone does know of Digimon, just not real ones." Allen laughed slightly.

"He does have a point." Alexis rolled her eyes, and then she stood up.

"Well, if that is all you have to ask, time for some training." James cocked an eyebrow.

"Like what?" She looked at Allen.

"Allen, I don't have my Digimon, so you be an example." He nodded.

"Ok." He then stood up and pulled out his digivice and a deck of cards from the cardholder on his waist. "You ready buddy?" He said to Black Agumon. The Digimon nodded.

"Hell ya." Alexis then looked at James.

"Got any Digimon cards on you." James thought a moment. "Come on, I've seen you looking at them during study hall and stuff when nobody is looking." James then grabbed his backpack and looked inside. He pulled out a deck of cards held together by a rubber band.

"Why would I need these?" She smiled.

"Look at the side of your D-Arc, do you see that slit?" James cocked an eyebrow.

"My what?" Allen looked at him.

"Your D-Arc, that's what your Digivice is called."

"Oh." Said James. He then looked at his d-arc. On the side was a slit like the one she had said. "Yeah, I see it."

"Well, you can slide Digimon cards through it and upgrade your Digimon. I don't know why, but you can." James nodded. "Now, watch Allen." James then looked at Allen as he walked back a distance.

"Hmm…" He said as he looked through his deck. "This one should work." He then pulled out a card with a Digimon in armor plating. "Let's do this." He then shoved his remaining cards in his cardholder and slid the one he chose through his digivice in a swift motion. James then noticed as Black Agumon began to glow. James' eyes got wide as he saw what the Digimon looked like after he used the card. Covering the Digimon was now a thick metal armor with bolts in the joints. Allen and his Digimon both smiled. Black Agumon then began posing showing off his muscles. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"See." She said to James. "This can help us in a battle. However, it usually only lasts a short matter of time." James nodded. "Now James, how about you go ahead and give it a try? Use an option card or something." James got a worried look. "What?"

"Well…I never actually learned how to play the game." They both looked at him oddly.

"You haven't?" Said Alexis.

"Well, no. I just liked the show so I bought some cards. This deck here, this is all the cards I have, and 90% of them are monsters." Alexis rolled her eyes. James noticed Allen put his digivice and card away and sit back down and Black Agumon get a sad look as his armor faded away. Alexis then spoke again.

"Well, monster cards work too. They give the Digimon abilities the Digimon on the card has, well, some of them at least. It's different for every Digimon. Like if you use a Digimon card, one Digimon may get needles on its body, another may just turn green and get boxing gloves. It's different. An option card however always does the same thing. For example, if you were to use the card Allen just used, Tsumemon here would be covered in armor similar to that." James nodded. "Now, pick any card you have and use it. Try it out." James nodded, he then looked at Tsumemon.

"You ready pal?" It nodded.

"Sure am!" James then stood up and took the rubber band on his deck off. He looked through it and frowned when he couldn't figure out what to choose.

"Find a card yet?" Asked Alexis. James was just about to shake his head when Allen's mother opened the door.

"Dinners ready!" She yelled happily. Allen then stood up.

"Well, let's do this after we eat." Alexis nodded.

"Let's. Put your cards and digivice away James, we can do this after we eat." James nodded and did as he was told. They then went inside.

* * *

James sat at the table after eating a small meal of roast and fried potatoes. Across from him, Alexis was done as well, however, she had a small salad. She stated it was because she was a vegetarian. Allen and his Digimon partner were the only ones left eating. They were on their third plate of food. His mother just sat there looking at them all. She then looked at Tsumemon. She smiled as the Digimon looked around with its large eye, and then she spoke.

"So, is he friendly James?" James looked at her and nodded.

"Oh, yeah. He's nice." The Digimon nodded.

"I'm nice!" It said. She giggled.

"I bet you are." She looked at Alexis a moment then back at James. "Usually Turuiemon is over her as well, yet for some reason she never eats." Alexis looked at Allen's mother.

"She usually doesn't at home either."

"Why is that?" Said Allen's mother.

"She is kind of self conscious about her weight. She usually only eats a small salad at lunch." Allen's mother got a slightly sad look.

"What a shame. I didn't think she was like that." Alexis nodded. "I don't like it when people don't eat just because they don't want to get fat. It's not right." Alexis nodded.

"I've told her that, but she doesn't listen." They then looked at Allen as they heard him set down his fork loudly. Black Agumon appeared to have finished the same time he did.

"Well…" He said full of food. "I could use a nap." He then noticed Alexis looking at him. "Oh, yeah, James. Well mom, we'll be outside again."

"Ok sweetie. Have fun." He nodded. They began to stand up when they heard a knock at the door. Allen's mother had a confused look. "Who could that be?" She then stood up and walked to the door. The group was about to go outside when they heard her gasp loudly. "Alexis." She said with a frightened tone. She got a confused look.

"Me?" She then walked out of the kitchen and gasped at what she saw. The others walked out of the kitchen behind her as she ran to the door. Standing at the door was Turuiemon. Her face was swollen in spots and her body was beat up badly. Beneath her they could see small blood droplets as she bled lightly in spots.

"Alexis…" Said Turuiemon weakly as her tamer ran to her. Finally, when Alexis was at the door, Turuiemon fell over into Alexis' arms. Alexis wrapped her arms around her Digimon as tears spilled from her eyes. "Alexis…" She said again. Alexis then felt her Digimon become lighter and a bright light glowed from her arms. She looked down in her arms and saw the small rookie form of Turuiemon. It was a small rabbit-like Digimon with three horns on its head and purple strips on its ears and purple hands and feet.

"What happened to you?" She cried as she hugged her Digimon close to her. From behind her, Allen had a shocked look. He then walked over to Alexis and touched her shoulder.

"Alexis?" She turned around and walked to the couch, her injured Digimon in her arms. She sat down and rocked back and forth. Allen then followed her and sat beside her. He raised his hand and touched her chin, moving her head to face him. Her beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears. "Baby?" Alexis then leaned over onto Allen's chest. He wrapped his arms around her as they sat together, the unconscious Digimon in her arms. In the background, James, his Digimon, Black Agumon, and Allen's mother watched in confusion.

* * *

Columbus Ohio

Inside a large building, a man stood in a dark room. The room was filled with computers and people working on them. This man however was just standing in front of a massive computer screen, behind him stood two young men. This man had short black hair, a pair of glasses, and a nice black suit. He looked at the screen with a determined look.

On the screen was a blue map of a small town in Ohio with the streets lit up white, however, on the side of the screen was a black box with white text. It was a list of dates and coordinates. "It appears they are coming through more often than usual." He said aloud. "I imagine that damn Rose Cult is behind it." He then pulled a remote from his pocket and pushed a button on it. When he did, the map changed as well as the dates and coordinates. It was another town in Ohio. He did this several times until the map that showed up was of the town James lived in. "If the Wild Ones are popping up in the other states as much as they are in Ohio." He turned to the two men standing behind him. "Then that means there have been well over 10,000 bio-emergences in the US alone in the last three months. That's more than there were all together during the D-Reaper incident. It's hard to tell how many there have been across the globe. Never in the entire existence of Hypnos have we seen such a pandemic." One of the men, a man with extremely pale skin and dark black hair, spoke up.

"What do you propose we do?" The man in the suit smiled.

"I would like for you to examine this town here." He pointed at the map behind him. The other man, a giant man with a dark complexion and dark hair, raised a hand. "If you have something to say, just say it." The giant nodded.

"Why that town Mr. Gorder?" The man in the suit turned around.

"Why? Because for some reason, we haven't sent one team there, yet all the wild ones have vanished. I believe, others may be involved." The pale man cocked an eyebrow.

"Others?" The man in the suit nodded.

"Yes, I believe so. It is the only explanation. Unless they are dying of natural causes, unlikely, then something else is." He then turned around to face them again. "Zack, Tobias." The two nodded. "Get ready to leave." The two nodded again, and then turned around and began to walk away. The man in the suit then looked back up at the map. "Why so many emergences? That cult is up to something, and I want to know what."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Ok, the beginning of this chapter is great in my opinion, but the ending was a little tough because all the pieces aren't there, yet. As the story goes though, the end of this chapter will make perfect sense. As the chapter name implies, a lot of foreshadowing is in this chapter, especially the end.

**Warning: **Um…this chapter gets a little…adultish in the middle. It's not horrible (no sex or groping or anything), but it is a little mature. It contains material not suited for younger viewers. Let's just say it involves a girl in her underwear. Ok, just saying.

Chapter Eight: Foreshadow

After a few moments, Alexis could feel her Digimon move in her arms. Allen took his arms off her as she leaned up and looked down. In her arms, the small rabbit Digimon slowly opened its eyes. "Alexis…" It said slowly. Alexis nodded.

"I'm here." The rabbit Digimon smiled.

"That's good." She then curled up in Alexis' arms. Alexis began to pet the Digimon, the others watching her do so the entire time. "I need some sleep." She said quietly. Alexis nodded.

"Ok. When you wake up, tell me what happened ok?" The Digimon nodded and closed its eyes. After a few moments, the Digimon was asleep. Alexis just sat there with her as she slept. James walked up to the couch quietly and looked over Alexis' shoulder. In his arms was his small Digimon.

"Is…is she ok." Said James.

"I don't know." Said Alexis quietly. James looked at the Digimon in curiosity. He recognized the Digimon right away.

"Is she a Lopmon?" He said shyly. She nodded. He remembered that Digimon from the _Digimon Frontier_ series as the rookie of the bad guy. Allen then stood up slowly and looked at James.

"I think we are done for today. Tomorrows Saturday, so we can get some training in then." James shrugged. He was slightly disappointed. James was about to go and get his backpack outside when he felt a hand grab his shirt. He looked down to see Alexis with her arm stretched out grabbing it. She was still looking down at her Digimon.

"Kid." She said softly without looking at him.

"Yes?" He said.

"Pay all the attention you can to you Digimon, ok?" James looked at her confused a moment, and then nodded.

"Ok." She then nodded as well.

"Good. If I find out you are using your Digimon as a tool or a weapon or something other than your partner, I rip your damn throat out." James gulped and nodded. "I don't care if it turns out your Digimon is evil, treat him like a brother." James then remembered his own brother, hiding the Digimon from him was going to be a hassle. James then was about to walk away when he realized she was still clamped on to his shirt. He turned around again and looked at her.

"What?"

"If your digivice ever begins beeping, or you see fog and your Digimon acts odd, watch out." James then remembered the night before, how he had seen fog out the window and Kuramon was growling. He nodded again. She then let go and began to pet Lopmon. James watched her a moment, slightly frightened, and then went outside by the picnic table where his backpack was. Once he grabbed it, he heard the door close behind him and he turned around. Standing there was Allen and Black Agumon.

"What is it Allen?" He said confused. He looked away a moment, and then at James again. He wasn't his smiling self.

"I'm sorry if she freaked you out in there. She acts strange when she gets sad." James shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. I can understand." Allen nodded.

"Ok. Just a quick word, when she gets upset like this, try and stay away from her. She has problems at home, and things like this only make her worse." James nodded.

"I understand." Allen nodded.

"Ok, and I'm sorry about how she keeps saying your Digimon might be evil. Just ignore it, ok. She doesn't mean it. I saw her face when she held Tsumemon after making him cry, she likes him." James nodded.

"I thought I saw her smile." Allen smiled.

"She did, and that's really rare for her. She usually never smiles, but when she does, it's one of the most beautiful things a guy can see. She's a good kid, she just tends to scare people away with her attitude. Just treat her nice, that is all she has really ever wanted." James nodded.

"Well I should be going." Allen nodded.

"You do that." Allen then opened the door and let James leave. Inside, James thanked Allen's mother for letting him stay and then he left, his Digimon in his arms.

Once outside, James looked down at his Digimon. "Well pal, I don't think there is any going back." The Digimon shook its head.

"No. But in a way I like that." James cocked an eyebrow.

"Why? We could get killed, you saw Turuiemon."

"Why? Because I get to be with you James." James smiled at Tsumemon.

"I glad I get to be with you too. Let's go home." The Digimon nodded, and the two walked away.

* * *

Several Hours Later

Alexis was on her cell phone with her father at Allen's house on the couch. Sitting next to her was Lopmon, however, around her one ear and both arms were gauze and on different parts of her body were bandages, some of her bruises were still visible. She was awake though.

"So you don't have a problem with me staying here tonight." She said into the phone.

"Of course not." Said her father with a monotone voice.

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." She then hung up. Beside her, the little injured Digimon looked at her. She spoke with a similar voice, but it wasn't as mature as the voice of Turuiemon.

"Were all these bandages necessary?" She said calmly. Alexis just looked at her, still slightly worried.

"Yes. I want to make sure your fine."

"I just don't see why they are all needed."

"Seeing as most of them have red spots from soaking up blood, I would say they are needed. Don't argue." Lopmon then scooted closer to Alexis and hugged her side.

"Ok. I trust you." Alexis softly petted her head.

"Ok. Now, you should get some sleep, your weak right now." Lopmon nodded, then scooted over to the arm of the couch and rested her head on it, lying on her back. "Good night Lopmon."

"Goodnight Alexis." She then closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Alexis looked out the window and saw the moon starting to rise. She got up and stretched and then walked over to Allen's mother who was knitting on a chair.

"Thank you for letting me stay here tonight Mrs. Ruse." The mother smiled.

"Its no problem at all. Do you want me to get you a bed or something?" She shook her head.

"No, Allen said I could use his bed." Allen's mother giggled.

"Ok, just don't try anything. The walls are thin you know." Alexis blushed deep red.

"Uh…ok." She was then about to walk away, when she stopped. She turned back around. "Um, where is Mr. Ruse? He is usually here."

"Oh, he is working late tonight. He won't get back until after midnight." Alexis nodded.

"Ok. Goodnight Mrs. Ruse."

"Good night Alexis." Alexis then walked towards Allen's room.

She opened the door to find him playing a game with his Digimon. Alexis smiled at the sight. It was one of those band games. Allen was on the guitar and Black Agumon on the drums. Allen then turned around to see Alexis standing at the door. He smiled at her, still playing the game.

"Hey Alexis."

"Hey." She said back at him. Black Agumon then got a mad look as the game over screen popped up.

"Why can't I ever be the guitar?" He said slightly annoyed. Allen laughed.

"You don't have fingers dwebus." Black Agumon laughed.

"Oh, yeah." Alexis smiled at the two, and then walked in. Allen turned off the game and looked at his Digimon.

"Well, time for bed buddy. Get in the closet." He then opened the closet.

"Ok." Black Agumon then crawled in and closed the door behind him. "Good night." They heard him say behind the door.

"Good night." Said Alexis and Allen in unison. Alexis noticed Allen was already in his pajamas as he turned off the light. He left the TV on though. It was some late night talk show. Allen got in bed and looked at Alexis.

"Coming to bed?" She nodded. She then began to unbutton her pants and took them off. This made Allen's eyes get big. "Uh, what are you doing?" She blushed. Her black tank top wasn't exactly long to begin with, now she was in her underwear.

"Well, I don't have any pajama pants and I can't sleep in my jeans." She said as she sat on the bed beside him. "Don't expect this every time I come over." She then covered herself up and lay down beside him. They lay there several moments until Allen finally said something.

"Is Lopmon doing ok?" Alexis nodded.

"She is doing better. Though, when she told me what happened, I was kind of mad at her."

"I would be too. But, she did beat him, and if she wouldn't have chased him we probably would have lost him."

"I know, but still." She then rolled over and faced him. "I love you Allen." He smiled as he saw her blush.

"I love you too." She then leaned in and kissed him. The two kissed for a couple moments, and then stopped. Allen smiled. "Tonight's my lucky night. First I got to see you without pants and then you kiss me." Alexis smiled back.

"Yeah, but that's all the farther I'm going. So goodnight." She then rolled back over. She closed her eyes, and so did Allen. The two lay there several moments, when Alexis spoke. "Allen."

"Yeah?"

"Get your hand off my ass." Allen smiled.

"Ok."

* * *

In a section of town, something jumped from rooftop to rooftop. It jumped quickly and silently, until finally it stopped. It perked up its pointed ears and smiled. It looked over into the window of a home and saw a boy and a girl lying in bed together. However, he could also hear them speaking. When he heard the name 'Lopmon,' he knew it was them he was looking for.

The creature crouched down and smiled, showing its sharp teeth. The creature was the size of a small human and was humanoid in shape, but was obviously not human. Its head was like that of a wolf and its body was covered in a light purplish-blue fur. On its hands it wore black gloves and around its shoulders it wore black leather bands. It also wore a purple scarf and a pair of white pants with white knee armor and a black belt. It chuckled softly as its red eyes looked in the window.

"Aw, true love." He then looked behind him. "Hurry up Flamemon!" He yelled. Several buildings over, another odd-looking creature was jumping rooftops. However, this one wasn't doing quite as well and kept stumbling. Eventually, he made it to the same roof as the other creature and began to pant. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry…Strabimon…can't…jump…for crap." Strabimon rolled his eyes.

The new creature was also the size of a small human. However, it looked very different. This creature looked like a child with a dark complexion and long, wild, orange hair. However, it sprouting from its forehead under its hair was two shaved off horns. The creature also had a orange, fur covered tail. Under its eyes and on the left half of its chest it had white symbols. The only clothes the creature wore were a pair of dark orange pants, orange gloves with metal knuckles, dark orange straps on its shoulders, small silver earrings, and dark orange rings around its ankles.

"Whatever. You're here now." Said Strabimon. Flamemon then stopped panting and stood up beside his crouched over partner. "Look there, in the window." Flamemon squinted and looked at the window, but shook his head.

"What is it?" Strabimon reached in its pocket, pulled out a small telescope, and shoved it at Flamemon.

"Here, use it." Flamemon stretched it out and looked in it. He saw the couple lying in the bed and shrugged.

"So what? It's a couple of humans in love." Strabimon rolled his eyes again.

"I heard them talking about Digimon. They are tamers my fiery companion." Flamemon collapsed the telescope and nodded.

"That's good. That means the boss is right then…right?" Strabimon smiled and nodded.

"That it does boy, that it does. I'll contact my tamer." Strabimon then reached in his pocket again pulled out a communicator of some kind. He pushed a button on it and spoke. "Zack, I found them. Well, two of them at least. I'm not sure if there are more or not but these two are for sure." From the communicator, Zack's voice spoke.

"Good work Strabimon. Return to HQ."

"Right away." He then shoved the communicator in his pocket. "Flamemon, time to go home." Strabimon then began to jump away on the rooftops. Flamemon sighed.

"I hate jumping." He then attempted to jump to the next roof, only to hit the house and fall to the ground.

"Who's out there?" Said a loud voice. Flamemon then began to hear barking. He sighed again.

"I hate my job." He then stood up and ran away as he heard a door open and louder barking. "I _really_ hate my job."

* * *

Late during the night

Lopmon woke up to an odd smell. Her small eyes opened and she looked around. "Wha?" She said in confusion. She leaned up and moaned softly. "Ow…" She said in slight pain. She looked around at the dark room and noticed a man in a suit standing at the door. She instantly growled. "Who's there?" The man froze, then the lights turned on and he turned around. Lopmon got quiet as she noticed it was Allen's father returning home. Allen's father looked very much like Allen, except his hair was slightly shorter and didn't have gel, so his hair was flat on his head. However, his hair was blonde.

"Oh." Said Allen's father. "Is Alexis here as well?" The little Digimon nodded. "Where is she?"

"She is in Allen's room." He nodded and smiled slightly.

"I see. Well, good night."

"Good night Mr. Ruse." The man then turned the light back off and walked away, and Lopmon fell back to sleep.

In the parent's bedroom, Allen's father walked in and began taking off his suit top. He smiled as he saw his wife sleeping in his bed. He then got a serious look as he noticed fog rolling in outside his window. He grabbed a jacket off a coat rack in the room and walked out of the room. He then made his way to the front door and walked out.

Outside, he made his way down the sidewalk in the heart of the fog until he found a man in black robes sitting on a bench. The robes looked old and the bottom looked tattered. Running up and down the sleeves were gold markings. The man was looking down at the sidewalk until he noticed Allen's father. He then turned his head slightly. However, the hood he had up only allowed Mr. Ruse to see the man's mouth. The man smiled slightly, revealing his teeth. Mr. Ruse frowned.

"What are you doing here?" The man shrugged.

"I don't know. Just came to check up on things. I do that from time to time." Mr. Ruse didn't look happy. "Come now Adam, it's just a visit. No tricks today. Tomorrow however I can't promise the same thing." Mr. Ruse didn't move. "I see your son has a new love interest? I saw him from the window, in bed with that other tamer. How very amusing."

"Don't talk about my son." The man frowned. He then shook his head.

"If that is what you wish." The man then smiled slightly once more. "I assume you got back from work safely?" Mr. Ruse nodded. "Good. And your son, is he safe?" He nodded again. "Good, good." The man then raised his left hand and scratched his chin. When he did, his long sleeve slid down revealing purple tattoos on his arm. "That's very good indeed." Mr. Ruse frowned.

"Why are you doing this to me?" The man in the robe frowned.

"Why? I'm not the man you met as a child Adam." He said sternly. "Things have changed, and in time, I hope you do as well." Mr. Ruse scowled at the man.

"Just leave my son alone. I'll do anything you ask from me, just don't hurt him." The robed man smiled again.

"I would never ask anything from you Adam. My intention is not to harm you, or your meddlesome son."

"You call defending himself from your goons meddlesome?"

"It doesn't matter how many goons he kills, or that rabbit kills is what I should say. Soon my plan will fall into place, and everything will turn out just as planned."

"If you don't want anything from me, then why do you insist on coming here so often?" The man frowned.

"It's because…I miss you Adam. What will it take for you to join me again, as a team? Like the old days, you remember." Mr. Ruse scowled.

"You speak of old days yet you act like you haven't changed from them. What _did _happen to the old days? When you were young, you wanted peace, but now all you want is power. As long as you seek power over your own well being, I won't even consider joining you again." The man sighed.

"Fine."

"No, not fine. What happened to you? Why do you expect the world when all you give it is death and destruction? Why?" The man then stood up and walked over to Mr. Ruse.

"You know what Adam, I'm getting sick of your questions." Mr. Ruse just shook his head.

"What have you become?" The man then growled and grabbed Mr. Ruse's shirt.

"What have I become?" Close up, purple tattoos were visible on the left side of the man's face as well, and strands of long golden hair hung at the sides of his head. "Maybe you should ask yourself the same question." The man then shoved Mr. Ruse back a few inches and released his grip. The man's lip quivered slightly. "I didn't want any of this Adam. All I wanted was for you to make me strong so situations like that awful accident never happens again." Mr. Ruse looked away and frowned.

"I'm sorry. I am. But it wasn't your fault. I was mad at the situation, that's why I yelled, not because you failed me." The man in the robes then frowned once more.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I have personally made sure nothing like that could ever happen again. And in the process, I claimed a new partner, one that can give me everything I had ever wanted in terms of power." The man then smiled. "One that can awaken my god." Mr. Ruse got a confused look.

"Your god?" The man chuckled softly.

"When he awakens, he shall give me ultimate power, and this realm shall become nothing but a shriveled husk, and the world I will replace it with will reign supreme. A new mold will be cast for the worlds, and they shall be cast to my liking." Mr. Ruse scowled at the man.

"You didn't have to go you know. You could have stayed, with me. No, I couldn't have given you power, but you never needed it. You had all you ever needed with me, love. Power isn't everything, not when friendship can give more." He got a shocked look as he noticed the man frown and a tear fall from beneath the hood. The man caught it on his finger and watched it from under his hood. The tear began to build at the tip of his finger, and then feel again to the ground. Mr. Ruse heard a sad chuckle come from the man.

"Shall I cry you three tears since I'm lost in your eyes." The man then shook his head and turned around. "It wasn't about the power in the beginning Adam. You made me crave it." Mr. Ruse looked confused. "The day of the accident, you made it clear that I was too confident of my strength. Now, I know I'm powerful, and nobody can stop me." The man then began to leave, when he stopped. He turned his head so the half with the tattoos was facing Allen's father. "When the time comes, I will spare your family as I said I would all those years ago. In return though, I ask that you spare me your heart." Mr. Ruse then lowered his head as if he was ashamed. The man then walked away into the fog, and as he did, it began to dissipate. When it was entirely gone, so was the man.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Power over Hunger

James woke up to the sound of his father yelling throughout the house. "Wake up, wake up, wake up." He said over and over again. "Gonna keep yelling until you wake up." James moaned in frustration, curling his pillow around his head to try to block out the noise.

"Am I the only kid in America that can't sleep past seven in the morning on a Saturday?" He then rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on his table. It read 6:15. James just moaned again. After a few moments of his father's continuous yelling, he threw off his blanket and crawled out of his bed. "I'm up dad." He yelled in annoyance.

"You better be out here in five minutes or I'm going to keep yelling again." James just rolled his eyes and stood up. He looked down at the box his Digimon slept in. It was covered up by the blanket once again. He smiled at the box, and then proceeded to get dressed.

Several minutes passed, and then James walked out of his room. Outside, his father was sitting in his chair in nothing but a robe. James winced momentarily at the disturbing sight, but then ignored it. Sitting on the couch was his brother, wearing an upset face as usual, his long hair covering most of his eyes. James sat down on the couch as well and looked at his dad. "What did you want?" His dad got an upset look.

"For you to be up. I don't want you use to sleeping past ten like always." James just rolled his eyes. He hadn't slept past ten for two years because of his father's assumption that he always did. "Now, I'm going back to bed and getting some sleep. Don't bother us or your mother." His father then stood up and went back to his room and they watched him lie back down and cover up. James just rolled his eyes and went back to his room as well. Nathan however just sat there glaring at nothing.

James sat on his chair in his room by his computer and sighed. "I hate mornings." He then turned on his computer and began roaming the internet. For several minutes, he just checked his email, but when he was done, he went to a popular search engine. He looked around, nobody was in his room, and typed in the word 'Diaboromon.' He instantly got thousands of links and images. He went to the image section and looked at them all. At first, he smiled at the pictures. He always liked Diaboromon. It was his favorite Digimon. This search was mainly to show himself what he was looking forward to when his Digimon was powerful enough to become mega, but also because he liked how Diaboromon looked. He looked at the many images, mostly containing fan art and clips from the movies, but then he began to frown. He didn't want to, but as he continued to look at the pictures, his thoughts returned to what Alexis continued to remind him. His Digimon was evil, and as he continued, the pictures only supported her statement.

As he scrolled through the pictures, the images got darker. He saw images of Diaboromon trying to kill Omnimon, images of him that made him seem demonic, and finally, he almost cried when he clicked on a fan art image of a Diaboromon with blood dripping from his claws and blood splattered on his armor. The image gave Diaboromon demonic eyes and a wicked grin. James hit the back button returning him to the list of Diaboromon images. He was about to click of the website when he felt something breathe on his neck. He instantly turned his head, and to his displeasure, his brother was standing right behind him. James screamed and fell backward on his chair.

"Are you looking at Digimon again?" James frowned as he got back on his chair. He then clicked off the website, only to reveal his desktop background, which was a picture of a Diaboromon looking out of the screen like a window. "Oh, I see. You love him don't you?" Nathan smiled at his comment. "I bet you wish he was real so you could give him a big kiss don't ya?" James just frowned.

"Get out of my room." Nathan just shook his head.

"No thank you." James then got a look of horror as Nathan turned around and looked at the box with Tsumemon in it. "What's in the box?" James immediately jumped up and got in his way. Nathan just got a dull look. "You _are_ going to move James. Unless you want smacked really hard." James frowned.

"Why do I have to take commands from you? I'm older, if anything I should be telling you to do stuff." James then gasped as his brother punched him in the arm. It gave him an instant charley horse. Nathan then shoved his brother out of the way and looked in the box. He smiled as he reached down and pulled the blanket off. James was about to shove him out of the way when he heard Nathan scream. He looked at him in confusion as he saw his face had black goo on it. "What?" He then noticed Tsumemon crawl out of the box and to the door of the room.

"It burns!" Yelled his brother. "I'm gonna frickin kill you!" James then became afraid and grabbed his backpack. He then ran to his computer desk and grabbed his digivice and shoved it in his pocket, and with that, he ran out of the room.

"Let's go." He said to the small Digimon. He then scooped him up and ran out of the house, leaving his brother in his room with goop in his eyes.

After a few moments of hollering, Nathan ran to the bathroom, slamming into walls on the way, and washed his face off. After the goop was out of his eyes, he growled to himself. "That little retard. I'm gonna kill him for that." He then frowned. "But what shot that shit in my eyes." He then looked in the mirror. His eyes were red from the stuff burning them. All he could see before getting that stuff in his eyes was an odd stuffed animal with a large eye and claws. "What was…" He then paused. "Did he say 'let's go' as he was leaving?" He then turned around and stormed back into his brother's room. He began to search the room, looking for something. He began pulling out drawers, searching shelves, looking in his closet. Nevertheless, whatever he was looking for was not there. Feeling defeated, Nathan sat down in James' computer chair and sighed. "Nothing, well, maybe I'm just…." He then froze. He slowly turned his head until he was looking right at James' computer screen, the picture of Diaboromon looking right back at him. He the sneered at it slightly. "James you idiot."

* * *

James ran down the sidewalk for several minutes, his backpack on and his Digimon in his arms, until eventually he slowed down and began to pant. "I don't think he is following us." The Digimon shook its head.

"I don't think so either." James continued walking, thinking about what just happened. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to see if Allen's home and see if we can talk to him."

"That sounds ok. I liked him, his Digimon was nice too." James nodded. He then looked down at the Digimon.

"And when did you learn to squirt ink?" The Digimon moved its legs in a shrugging motion.

"I don't know. I just did it." James smiled at the little Digimon.

"Ok." He then looked back up and continued walking.

* * *

Hypnos building, Columbus, Ohio

Two men walked down a hallway in the large building. One of them was the giant named Tobias. The other was the man with pale skin, Zack. Together they walked down the hall until they made it to a room with the words 'Communications' on it. Zack opened the door and the two walked in, Tobias having to crouch to do so.

Behind the door was yet another room filled with computers, however, this one had a long table with many chars at the end as well on a raised section of floor that required several steps to get to. Most of the room was dark, except for the section with the table, which had several lights hanging above it to keep that half of the room totally lit.

The two walked down the aisle at the middle of the room. On each of their sides, people worked on the computers with headphones on. They walked until finally, they made their way up the several steps and sat down at the large table. Sitting in the rest of the seats were men in suits, most of them older gentlemen. These two were the only two not in suits. At the far end of the table, a man stood up. The man was Mr. Gorder, leader of the Hypnos HQ in Ohio. He looked at everyone through his glasses.

"I take it everyone has arrived?" They all nodded in unison. "Good. In the past several months, it appears an outbreak has occurred in the states concerning the wild ones. As of yet, we do not know why. However, what we do know is that it involves a group of people that have called themselves the Rose Cult of Lucemon. But as I already stated, we don't know what they want." Mr. Gorder looked over as one of the older gentlemen raised a hand. "Go ahead Mr. Swanson." The man stood up as well.

"If this involves the entire US, and perhaps even the world from what I have come to understand, why are we not in Washington or perhaps talking before the UN? Most of us here had to fly halfway across the country to be here. " Mr. Gorder nodded.

"An acceptable question. Normally, with this kind of outbreak that is where we would be meeting. However, a new lead has reason to believe Ohio may be a prime target for attacks, and so we feel it would be in our best interest that we stay here for now." The man nodded, and then spoke.

"What is this new lead?" That is when a man with blonde hair and a pair of sunglasses stood up at the other end of the table.

"The new lead, Mr. Swanson, is we believe we have found a small group of tamers living in the vicinity of a small suburban town in the state. Now please, take a seat." Mr. Swanson nodded and sat down. Mr. Gorder smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Yamaki." The man in the sunglasses nodded.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to take over from here."

"Of course sir." Mr. Gorder then sat down. The man then looked at the two young men that had walked in.

"Now, there is a rumor going around that Hypnos has recruited two tamers to help take care of this cult. I suppose that those two tamers would be you two boys." The young men nodded. "If you wouldn't mind, could you please stand up?" The two nodded, and then stood. "I would like to introduce myself to you two. I am Mr. Yamaki, the leader of Hypnos. And you are?" The larger of the two spoke first.

"It's an honor to meet you sir. I am Tobias Holden." The pale boy spoke next.

"And I am Zack Bluebell."

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, would you care to explain how Mr. Gorder here got a hold of you?" Zack looked at Tobias.

"I will explain." Zack then cleared his throat. "After receiving our Digimon, Tobias and I met by accident when my Digimon found his using his ability to sense Digimon. From there, we became friends. Shortly after, we were attacked by a group of people from the cult. We were losing at first, but we were saved when agents from Hypnos came and defeated them. Seeing our abilities in battle and my Digimon's abilities in tracking, we were asked to join. We accepted immediately." Mr. Yamaki nodded and looked at the giant.

"Is this true Mr. Holden?"

"Every word sir."

"Good. Show me your Digimon." Mr. Gorder then stood up. He looked out into the forest of computers.

"Red, Blue, please come in." A door on one of the walls opened and two creatures. One of them a humanoid wolf, the other a demon-like humanoid." They walked up until they were beside their respective tamers. The wolf Digimon beside Zack spoke first.

"I am Strabimon. My tamer is Zack." Mr. Yamaki nodded. Next the demon boy spoke.

"I am Flamemon. My tamer is this big guy here." He then did a thumbs up to Tobias and smiled showing a pair of fangs where is incisors would be. Tobias smiled and nodded back at him. Mr. Yamaki smiled slightly.

"Very interesting. Show me your digivices." The two then reached by their sides and pulled their d-arcs off their belts. They held them up so Mr. Yamaki could see them. Tobias had a white d-arc with red trim around the screen and black buttons. Zack had a white digivice with blue trim and buttons. "Even more interesting. I'm not sure if you boys know, but several years ago, I had the honor of working with several tamers in Japan. They did not work for me, but after a while, we did work together. However, their digivices were different from yours. Your digivices are more advanced looking compared to theirs. Perhaps for every generation of tamers, a new digivice is needed." He then looked at Mr. Gorder. "Mr. Gorder, get me those new tamers. I want to meet them before I have to return to Japan." Mr. Gorder smiled.

"Right away sir."

* * *

Alexis slowly yawned as she woke up from her deep sleep. She slowly took the covers off herself and leaned upward on the bed. She was still half-asleep when she opened her eyes. She realized she was in Allen's room, but not much else. She slid out of the bed, stood up, and stretched, yawning the entire time. She then walked out of the room.

Outside the room, she rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen. Once there, she grabbed a glass from a rack by the sink and filled it with water. After drinking it, she sighed. "I hate mornings." She then opened her eyes wide as she heard a male voice behind her.

"Have a nice sleep." She turned around to see Allen's father sitting on a chair reading a magazine. Across from him on another chair was Allen's mother knitting as well. She then looked down and remembered she wasn't wearing pants. She then put her hands in front of her underwear and blushed.

"No need to be shy." Said Allen's mother not taking her eyes off the book. "By now you're more like family than some neighbor." Allen's father, not taking his eyes off his magazine either smiled.

"But putting on some pants would be nice." She nodded.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Ruse." She then ran out of the room back to Allen's room. In the living room, Mrs. Ruse shook her head.

"Hard to believe I was like that with you once." Mr. Ruse laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You still forget to put pants on every morning." She then frowned and threw a book at him. "Hey." The two then laughed.

Once inside, she closed the door and let out her breath. She looked at Allen in his bed. He was sprawled out with his shirt off and snoring loudly. She then looked at the closet door. From behind it, she could hear Black Agumon's even louder snores. She just ignored and walked over to her pants. She then put them on and tucked in her shirt like she always did. She then looked around. "Hmm…wonder where Lopmon is." She then turned around and opened the door. She was about to leave when she noticed her reflection in a mirror on his desk. She picked it up and looked at her reflection. Her makeup was smeared. She sighed. "Why didn't I wipe it off before bed?" She then left the room once more. Once out, she went into the bathroom.

After several minutes in the bathroom, she walked to the living room without any makeup on and looked at Allen's parents. "Um…have you two seen Lopmon?" They both nodded, but only Mrs. Ruse spoke.

"Yeah. She went in the backyard." Alexis nodded.

"Thank you." She then walked over to the glass sliding door and walked out. Once outside, she immediately noticed Lopmon on the swing, slowly rocking back and forth. However, her bandages were gone. Alexis frowned and walked over to her. She sat on the swing next to her. "I thought I told you to keep your bandages on." She then reached her hand over and began petting Lopmon, feeling the scabs on her long ears. Lopmon gently grabbed her ear and pulled it away so Alexis would not touch the scabs.

"I know. But I'm healed, I don't need them." After that, the two got quiet for a couple minutes. Lopmon then looked at Alexis from the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You are healed."

"No, about fighting the Digimon alone. I should have got you." Alexis looked away.

"I forgive you." Lopmon then looked away as well. She then heard Alexis sniffle. Alexis then turned and looked at Lopmon with a frown. "But damn it Lopmon this isn't the first time you've done this." Even though she wasn't looking at her, Lopmon could tell she was crying. "Why do you do this? Sure, most of the time you win and you come home stronger than before, but then you get into scraps like this where you get beat badly to the point you can't do shit. Do you remember the last time you did this?" Lopmon did not say anything. "I almost lost you. You stayed in your fresh form for almost a month." Lopmon then looked at Alexis. Both of their eyes were full of tears.

"I'm sorry Alexis. I just want you to think I'm strong." Alexis just looked at her oddly.

"I know you're strong Lopmon. You don't need to keep proving it to me. But you constantly do. You don't eat because you think you'll get fat and not fight well anymore. You don't sleep most nights because you think something may happen in the night. You fight foes on your own thinking they will make you stronger since I'm not giving you boosts. What is life to you, just a long workout? I sick of it." She then grabbed Lopmon and pulled her into a hug, making sure not to hurt her the entire time. "I love you Lopmon. I don't want you to die just because you want to prove something to me I already know." Lopmon began to cry as well.

"I…I just don't want to lose you either. I...if I get weak…someone might kill you, then I would be to blame." Alexis shook her head.

"No, it would be the killer to blame, never you." She then pulled her back so she could see her face. "Promise me you won't fight without me ever again Lopmon."

"But..."

"Promise me." Lopmon looked away. She did not want to, but she had to if she wanted to make Alexis happy. She nodded slowly. "I want to hear it."

"I promise Alexis. I promise." Alexis then set Lopmon back on the swing and wiped her eyes with her hands.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Lopmon. I just love you too much I guess." Lopmon shook her head.

"No, not too much. Never too much." Alexis smiled slightly, and so did Lopmon. Lopmon noticed Alexis' makeup was gone. "You don't have your makeup on." Alexis looked away and touched her face.

"Yeah, I know. I don't like how I look either." Lopmon shook her head again.

"No, I like it. It's you. Actually, I wish you didn't wear makeup." Alexis smiled at her, but she still thought she looked ugly without it.

"Well, let's get some breakfast." Lopmon shook her head slightly.

"No thanks, I'm not really…" She then noticed Alexis was staring at her. She was actually very hungry, but she did not like eating. She then sighed. "Ok. I'll eat." They both smiled at each other.

"That's better." She then picked up Lopmon and held her like a baby. They then walked back inside.

* * *

James walked down the street with his Digimon in his arms without a word. He had been walking for about an hour now, and his legs were getting tired. Eventually, his stomach began to growl. "Uh…I'm hungry." Tsumemon nodded.

"Me too. I'm so hungry, I could eat a walrus." James laughed.

"I think you mean horse Tsumemon."

"No, I'm pretty sure its walrus." James rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." James then smiled as he saw Allen's house. "We're here buddy."

"Yeah!" James then ran up to the door and pushed the doorbell. Several moments passed, but finally, Mrs. Ruse answered the door.

"Oh, hello James. Are you here to see Allen?" He nodded. "Ok, feel free to come in. Their eating breakfast. Feel free to join us."

"Thank you." He then walked in. He set Tsumemon on the floor and took off his backpack. Allen's mother then called into the kitchen.

"Allen, James is here to see you." James then walked in the kitchen with his mother. Everyone was at the table eating. He noticed Alexis and Lopmon there as well. Allen smiled.

"Oh, hi James. Here earlier than I thought." James sighed.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He was thinking of an excuse. "Um, I just felt I should get my training in as early as possible. That's all." Allen smiled wider.

"That's good. Dedication is a good thing. But for now, have a seat. We got waffles." James smiled back at Allen and took a seat beside him.

"Thank you." He then turned around and looked at Tsumemon, who was sitting on the floor. "Come on, you can have some of mine." The Digimon jumped once in joy, and then ran onto James lap.

The group sat at the table discussing random things, when James noticed Lopmon sitting at the table picking at her food. She had only eaten a couple bites and was now just poking it with her fork with a slightly sad look. "So," Said James. "is Lopmon feeling any better?" Alexis nodded.

"Yes, she healed up nicely." She then looked down at her partner and frowned. James watched as she leaned down and whispered into Lopmon's ear. "Come on, eat something." Lopmon sighed.

"I'm not hungry." She whispered back. She was obviously lying. Alexis just frowned.

"Come on, eat some more. Please." Lopmon sighed again and began eating a couple bites. "That's better." She then leaned back up. James shook his head and then looked down. Tsumemon was dragging bits of waffle to him using his claws. James smiled, and began eating as well.

After several minutes, everyone finished eating and was now just sitting in their chairs. Lopmon however was being stared at by Alexis for only eating a couple bites of waffle. James then looked at Allen. "Well, I think we should probably get some training in right?" Allen smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing." He then looked at Alexis. "You coming?" She nodded with her emotionless expression. "Ok then." He then jumped out of his chair and pointed dramatically at the glass door to the backyard. "To the backyard." Then, both him and Black Agumon ran to the door and outside. James watched him in confusion. Allen's parents just laughed.

"That Allen." Said Allen's father. "Always hyper." Mrs. Ruse then looked at her husband.

"That's what you get for letting him drink to energy sodas with his breakfast." He just shrugged. James then shook his head and stood up, Tsumemon in his arms. He noticed Alexis no moving.

"I'll be outside with Allen then." She nodded.

"I'll be there in a few moments." James nodded and then left to go outside. Alexis then stood up and picked up Lopmon. She once again held her like a baby and walked into the living room. In there she sat on the couch and sat Lopmon beside her. "Well, you did better today." Lopmon nodded. "But you still didn't eat much."

"I know. I'm…" She was then cut off by a growling noise. Alexis looked around, but then got a mad look when she realized it was coming from beside her. She looked at Lopmon who was blushing. "Uh…" Alexis just frowned.

"Why do you refuse to eat when you know you're still hungry? Get out there and eat something." Lopmon sighed.

"But."

"No." She then stood up and walked over to Mrs. Ruse who was washing dishes with her husband. "Um, excuse me." She said softly. Mrs. Ruse smiled.

"Yes dear?"

"Lopmon didn't exactly eat as much as she should have. She has an eating problem." Mrs. Ruse frowned and looked at Lopmon on the Couch. The Digimon was blushing deeply with her arms crossed. She then looked at Alexis.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to do something?"

"Well, if you could. Could you make sure she eats something before she goes outside. I just heard her stomach growl, so I know she is very hungry." Mrs. Ruse nodded.

"Ok. Her plate is still on the table, so I'll make sure she eats it." Alexis smiled slightly.

"Thank you." She then walked back out to the living room and looked at Lopmon. "Your plate is still out there. I don't want you going anywhere until you eat it." Lopmon got a mad look.

"Why." Alexis just frowned and pointed at the kitchen.

"Get in there." She then turned around and went outside. Lopmon just made a 'humph' noise and frowned.

Outside, James was standing with his digivice at the ready and a card in his hand. Allen was nodding and smiling. Beside them, Black Agumon sat in a chair and Tsumemon sat on the table. "Ok James, slide the card." James then slid the card through the digivice and smiled as Tsumemon began to glow. When the glow faded, Alexis cocked an eyebrow at the odd sight. Tsumemon was now wearing on odd metal helmet with a long beak. Above the beak was a hole where his eye looked out. Allen chuckled at the sight. "Wow, he has a Kiwimon helmet." Alexis walked over with her arms crossed and looked at Tsumemon.

"What card did you use?" James showed her the card. On it was a picture of a chibi Kiwimon with two smaller ones behind it. "Pluck?" James nodded smiling.

"Yup. I figured it would do something, so I did it. However, I did not realize it would only give him the odd helmet." Alexis nodded. Allen then leaned over and looked at Tsumemon.

"How do you feel with your helmet little guy?" Tsumemon shrugged.

"Um…ok I guess. I feel strange though." Alexis cocked her eye again.

"Strange how?"

"I don't know. Like something's in me." Alexis nodded.

"Um, try using an attack." Tsumemon nodded. It then raised its front legs and showed its little mouth. "Hmm, so that's your mouth. I figured you would have a beak like a squid." The mouth then opened and he pointed at the fence.

"Pummel Peck." It said aggressively. Then out of its mouth came a line of several Chibi-Kiwimon that exploded when they hit the fence, leaving a small burn mark. It then lowered its legs once more. Allen smiled.

"COOL!" He said loudly. James smiled as well. Alexis just stood back up and nodded.

"Pretty good." She then looked at the burn mark. "I hope your parents won't mind that." Allen shook his head.

"No, its fine." He then noticed Lopmon was not outside. "Um, where's Lopmon?" She used her thumb to point behind her at the house.

"Inside. Don't worry about it." Allen nodded.

"Ok." He then looked at James. "Well, that's essentially how you use the cards." James smiled.

"Sweet." He then put the Pluck card away and Tsumemon turned back to normal. "What next?" Allen then looked at Tsumemon.

"Well, all that's left is for him to learn how to fight. However, right now he is too young to actually fight anybody. We should wait until he is old enough to become a rookie level Digimon for him to fight." James nodded, but Tsumemon sighed.

"I don't like waiting." James patted his Digimon on the head.

"It's ok. You'll be a rookie level before you know it." Tsumemon then nodded.

"Ok." They then both turned around when they heard the glass door slide open. Standing there was Lopmon with Alexis' digivice in her hand. Alexis looked at her curiously.

"What is it Lopmon?" She noticed her expression was dead serious.

"I smell a Digimon."

* * *

A dark, barren location in the Digital World

A man walked across a barren landscape. The ground was made of dirt, and large crags of rock surrounded him. The only plant life present was withered up trees and dead grass in several small patches. However, this man still walked.

The man wore a black cloak with gold markings on the sleeves. This man was the same man Mr. Ruse had talked to the previous night. As he walked, he whistled a tune that only he knew, and scanned the environment around himself. Eventually, he came to a section where a large machine resembling a dragon sat. It was massive with large cannons on its back and giant claws on its hands. When the man approached it, the creature stood up.

"Stop there human." The man stopped whistling as he came to a halt. He smiled slightly. "Where is your Digimon tamer? If I kill you, I want the pleasure of killing your partner as well." The man turned his head toward the creature and smiled wide, showing his fang like incisors.

"You think I'm a tamer?" The creature lowered its head and growled. Steam rose out of its nose.

"Yeah, why else would a human be in the Digital World. Tamers and their Digimon are pathetic. Only weak Digimon require tamers. Look at me, I made it to Mega alone without a tamer, I am powerful." The man chuckled softly.

"Surly you are. However, it would be wise for you to move aside and let me pass. My camp is just over that hill there." He pointed his hand in the direction he was walking. The machine Digimon looked over and noticed a large hill. He then laughed.

"Only death awaits you over that hill human. That hill goes up, yes, but on the other side is just a cliff with a sheer drop of several hundred feet. You would die unless you had wings." The man shrugged.

"Then what does it matter to you if you let me leave." The Digimon scratched its chin, but then shook his head.

"No, if I let you live you may come back and try to kill me or something. No, better to kill you know and get it over with." The man nodded.

"Suit yourself." He then faced the Digimon and stretched his arms out at his sides. "Give me your best shot." The Digimon looked at him oddly.

"You sure are a fool. No matter, goodbye human." The Digimon then lowered its cannons at the man, and fired. Large beams of energy came from the cannons directly at the man. After he stopped, smoke filled the area. The Digimon laughed at the man. "That fool. He thought he would get past…uh…" He then noticed the smoke clear and the man still stood there. "How, how did you survive." The man laughed loudly.

"You are the fool Machinedramon."

"What? How do you know my name?" The man laughed again.

"I know every Digimon in existence you idiot. Now, suffer at the hands of me." The man then jumped about 50 feet into the air and began to fall right towards the machine Digimon. He held out his fist and smiled.

"Paradise Lost." His hand then became engulfed in darkness and he punched the Digimon right on the head. The Digimon screamed as his body began to turn black and crack. The man then jumped off the Digimon and landed feet first on the ground, totally uninjured. The Digimon screamed in agony as his arms feel off and his canons crumbled away.

"How…how could a man you do this?" He continued to scream as his body began to turn to dust. Finally, when his body was covered in small cracks, the man smiled.

"I am no man." The Digimon then totally crumbled and collapsed to the ground with a loud crash. All that was left of him was his arms and a pile of black sand. The man then frowned. "I will pray for you Machinedramon. Perhaps in your next life, you will choose a better life, a holy life." He then bent over and picked up some of the dust. He then blew it out of his hand, and as he did, the rest of the dust blew away. In its place was a small patch of white roses. He smiled, and then continued walking towards the cliff.

Once he made it to the top, he stretched out his arms, leaned forward, and fell. As he fell, he smiled as his body became engulfed in the dark shadows of the canyon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Ok, in my opinion, I don't think I did really great on this chapter. However, I'll leave that up to you. This chapter is full of surprises and darkness. As you will find out, it delves more into the bad guy POV than the main guys. Well, enjoy.

(Oh, and PS, earlier I said I wouldn't have the guys name their attacks, but as you can see that's changed a little bit. I will only have a character name their attack if it is an unnatural attack. However, moves that just involve fire balls or punching and related things, those don't get named. Just saying.)

Chapter Ten: The Angel of Darkness

The group looked at Lopmon with a look of surprise. Alexis frowned. "Are you sure Lopmon?" She nodded. Allen then looked at James with a sly grin.

"Well pal, it looks like today you may get to see a real fight." James got a shocked look.

"Uh, would it be safe for me to be there?" Alexis then looked at him with a serious look.

"It doesn't matter if you are or not. Your Digimon is going to fight someday and this is good experience. Get ready, were off." James nodded. He then grabbed his deck off the table, just in case he needed it, and shoved it in his pocket. Alexis noticed him put it in his pocket and looked at him. "Don't you have a cardholder?" He shook his head.

"No, I don't play the game, why would I need one."

"Well, it would be easier to grab a card with one."

"Well I just became a tamer, how would I know that." He then felt Allen touch his shoulder.

"Don't worry James. I have a few more in my room. You can have one." James nodded.

"Thanks." They then went inside, Alexis taking her digivice from Lopmon as she walked by her. Once inside, Allen ran to his room for a moment, and then ran back out. James looked at him oddly. "That was fast."

"Yeah, I keep them by the door on a shelf." James just nodded and began to place his cards in it. Allen then looked at his parents who were watching TV. "Parents." He said sternly. They looked at him.

"Son." They said in unison.

"Duty calls. I just want to tell you, I love you." They nodded. He then saluted them, and the saluted back. "I'll be back by dinner." He then turned to his small team. "Ok guys, let's roll." James nodded, but Alexis spoke up.

"Hold on. I want to ask your mother something." Allen nodded.

"Ok, we will be outside. Let's go James." The others then began to walk away, but as Lopmon prepared to, Alexis leaned over and grabbed her hand gently.

"No, you're staying with me a moment." Lopmon frowned. She then walked over to Allen's mother. "Um, before I go, I want to know if she ate." Allen's mother then nodded.

"Yeah, she did. It took her a while though." Alexis nodded.

"Ok. Thank you."

"Not a problem dear." She then walked out the door, Lopmon following her.

Once outside, Lopmon looked around. "It's that way." She then pointed down the street. They all nodded. James then looked at Black Agumon.

"Um, how are we going to hide him? My Digimon looks like a toy and Lopmon just looks like a large rabbit. Black Agumon looks like a small dinosaur, and unless we are in fictional Tokyo, that's unusual." Allen laughed slightly.

"Don't worry. We just have to run and keep him between us at all times. People usually don't notice, and if they do, think he is just a kid in a costume or something. Now come on, that Digimon won't stay there forever." James nodded.

"Right." Alexis then looked down at Lopmon.

"Ok, find it." The Digimon nodded. It then began to run down the street. Behind her, the others followed.

The group raced down the sidewalk for several minutes, waiting for any sign of a Digimon. Minutes had passed and still nothing. While they were running, James spoke up. "From how far away can Lopmon smell a Digimon? We've been running for a while." Alexis then looked over at him.

"As Lopmon, about a mile. As Turuiemon, all the way to the other side of town." James nodded.

"Cool." They then abruptly stopped as Lopmon stood still. Her ears were slightly raised in alert. She then pointed at a building.

"There." They looked. From between two buildings, fog began to billow out. They watched as it began to consume everything around it. Eventually, the fog was nearly 50 feet tall and twice as wide. James gulped.

"Uh, what needs a cloud that big?" Allen shrugged smiling.

"Anything under the sun James. Let's go in." The group then began to walk into the fog, except James. He just stood there. Alexis noticed and stopped. She held out her hand to him. He blushed.

"It's ok James. I understand you're scared. I was too my first time. You just have to accept your role as a tamer, and jump in." James sighed, and looked down at Tsumemon. Tsumemon nodded, and then James nodded back. He then reached out his hand and took hers, and together they went inside the fog.

Once inside the fog, James felt very cold. Everything was white, except for the outlines of buildings and street signs. Alexis then let go of James' hand and pulled out her digivice. Allen looked at his team.

"Stay vigilant guys, he could be anywhere." They then heard a female laugh.

"Don't you mean she?" Said the voice. They looked around. They couldn't see anything. "Come a little closer; let me see your faces." They then slowly approached. They then froze when they saw a person in a black cloak approach them. Allen frowned.

"Did you say that?" The person shook their head.

"No." The person was obviously female from the voice. She had a very quiet voice however, not at all intimidating. The woman then pointed up. They looked at where she was pointing and frowned. Sitting on a lamppost was a Digimon. The Digimon looked like a beautiful woman wearing a skintight black leather outfit; however, the suit was torn in spots, so her entire left leg was visible except her foot, which was covered by a black boot. Most of her left arm, which was longer than the right and had long red claws on it, was bare as well. Her skin was pure white and her eyes were a bright glowing red. Down her back, she had long flowing blonde hair. The Digimon laughed at the humans and smiled at them. James leaned over and whispered in Allen and Alexis' ears.

"I know that Digimon." The Digimon laughed.

"Don't bother whispering, I can hear you." She then extended a large pair of leather wings from her back and flew up in the air. "You think you know who I am." She then landed on the ground by the woman. She put her hands on her hips and began to walk seductively over to them. James nodded.

"Yeah, you're Lady Devimon." The Digimon laughed. Alexis frowned a James.

"Don't talk to her." James gulped.

"Sorry." The Digimon then stopped and looked at Alexis.

"The boy can say as he pleases. He obviously knows his Digimon." She then threw back her hair with her normal hand and with her other began rubbing her bare thigh seductively. "Especially one as beautiful as me." She then blew a kiss at James. He blushed.

"Uh…" He said very confused. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"You gotta be kidding me." She then looked down at Lopmon. "Lopmon, show her how a real woman should act." Lopmon smiled and nodded.

"Ok." She then jumped into the air and opened her mouth. "Blazing Ice." She then blew out of her mouth; however, when the air hit Lady Devimon it froze part of her face. The devil Digimon yelled once, but then frowned. As she frowned the ice shattered. Lopmon then landed on the ground.

"You brat." She said aggressively. "I'll show you not to mess with me." She then charged at the rabbit Digimon, but as she did, Allen looked over at Black Agumon.

"Black Agumon."

"On it." The Digimon then shot a fireball out of his mouth at Lady Devimon. This just made her mad.

"You fools." She brushed the flames off her body as if they were dirt. "I'm an Ultimate level Digimon. You think two rookies can stop me?" She then laughed and flew high into the air. She then raised her abnormally long left and looked at it. The hand began to shift into a long spike and she smiled. "Prepare to be impaled by my Darkness Spear." She then flew down at Black Agumon with her long arm pointed right at him. Black Agumon then jumped out of the way. Black Agumon then looked at Allen.

"I can't fight her as a rookie Allen. Help me out." Allen then smiled.

"Ok, you want big blue or Rex?" Black Agumon smiled.

"Rex."

"Figured." James just looked at them confused. Allen then pulled out his digivice and a card from his cardholder with a picture of a digivice from the original cartoon on it. "Ready pal." Black Agumon nodded with a grunt. "Then here we go!" He then slid the card through his digivice with extreme speed. James got a shocked expression as he looked at Black Agumon become surrounded in a glowing bubble and raise up into the air.

"Black Agumon digivolve to!" Both James and Lady Devimon gasped when the sphere grew to a humongous size. Then, the sides of the bubble burst out as large black arms with two clawed fingers on them came out. The bubble then totally shattered and what fell out of it made James drop to his knees from the awesome sight. When the creature hit the ground, the entire ground shook from its weight. Allen just laughed. "Dark Tyrannomon."

The creature that had been standing in Black Agumon's place was not gigantic, nearly 20 feet tall. It looked like a T-Rex with red stripes covering its boy and green spikes running down its back. Around its hands, it had brown leather straps, and at the ends of the two claws on each hand it had metal hammered into the claw, making them much sharper. It glared at Lady Devimon with its bright yellow eyes and growled deep in its throat. Lady Devimon looked frightened for a moment, but then frowned. "What do I care, you're still just a Champion." James jaw dropped at the sight of the dinosaur Digimon, watching as its massive tail swung back and forth behind it.

"Yeah, one really huge Champion." Allen smiled at James comment.

"Exactly. Pal, let's take her out." The Digimon nodded and then spoke with a really deep, menacing voice.

"Ok." It then opened its mouth wide and flames began to fill its mouth. Lady Devimon got a shocked look.

"Oh dear." Dark Tyrannomon then fired a huge fireball out of his mouth at Lady Devimon and she slammed against a building. When the flames vanished, she sneered at the Digimon with her teeth showing. "You are going to pay for that one." She then jumped back into the air and looked down at the girl in the robes. "Help me out here." The girl nodded silently and reached in her pocket. She then pulled out a black digivice with red trim and buttons with the same shape as the small groups digivices. She then pulled a card out as well. She then slid the card through the device and Lady Devimon smiled. She then began to glow with a black aura. "Oh yes, now I'm ready. That card there boosts all of my attacks. Now suffer my wrath." She then spread her wings wide and pointed her arms at the tamers. "Darkness Wave!" Her wings then began to shimmer and little black bat creatures flew out of them. They flew right at Dark Tyrannomon and hit him, exploding on contact. He roared in anger as the bats hit, then he slammed to the ground in pain. He slowly stood up however. As he did, Alexis looked at Lopmon.

"Lopmon, you ready?" The Digimon nodded. "Ok." She then pulled out her digivice and a card with digivice on it as well. However, as she was about to slide the card through her digivice, Lady Devimon frowned.

"Not so fast." She then charged down at Alexis. When Alexis looked up, she gasped. Lady Devimon was just about to shove her spear hand into Alexis' head causing Alexis to close her eyes and scream, but nothing happened. Alexis slowly opened her eyes to see Lady Devimon stopped in mid air with her spear arm pointed at her. Lady Devimon had her mouth open with blood beginning to trickle out of it. Alexis then sighed in relief. Lady Devimon turned her head to see what was going on. Her eyes got wide as she realized that her entire body was being held in the jaws of Dark Tyrannomon. She just shook her head. "No…not…not possible…" She then screamed as Dark Tyrannomon jerked her away from Alexis and began to shake her like a dog with a chew toy. After several moments of shaking her, Dark Tyrannomon dropped her crippled body to the ground. Her body was mangled and torn with blood seeping from her deep wounds. "How…how could you beat an ultimate?" Allen smiled in the distance.

"Who cares? All that matters is that you're dead." She then looked back up at Dark Tyrannomon and screamed as she saw his massive foot slam down on her head. Once the dinosaur Digimon crushed her head, she exploded into data. James had been standing there the entire time with his jaw dropped, still on his knees, from the intensity of it all. Allen then looked over at James with sympathy. "You ok James?" He just kept staring at where Lady Devimon had been.

"Not…not this gory in the shows." Allen grinned slightly.

"No, I guess not." He then looked at the girl in the robes and frowned. "You, get over here." The girl was shaking like she was cold, and then ran away. "Get back here!" She then ran into the fog, fading away as the fog covered her. He looked at Alexis. "We need speed here." Alexis nodded.

"Right." She then pulled the card up once more and slid it through her digivice. James then watched as Lopmon was covered in a glowing bubble as well.

"Lopmon digivolve to!" The bubble then shattered as Turuiemon ran out of it with extreme speed. "Turuiemon." She then chased the girl through the fog. James stood up and was about to run as well, but Alexis stopped him.

"No, we should stay here. Turuiemon will bring her to us." James nodded as the fog began to disappear.

Outside the mass of fog, the girl ran as fast as she could. She then turned her head to see Turuiemon right behind her. She was just about to scream when Turuiemon covered her mouth with one hand and grabbed her waist with the other. She then held the girl close to her body. Turuiemon then leaned down and whispered in the girl's ear as she struggled to get free.

"Calm down girl, if you escape from me, I'll probably have to kill you. However, if you remain calm, you may live to see nightfall. Do I make myself clear?" The girl stopped moving, and then nodded. "Good, not come with me." Turuiemon then ran back into what was left of the fog until she was with the others. By this time, Dark Tyrannomon had de-digivolved into Black Agumon again. Turuiemon then dropped the girl in front of Allen and Alexis. James stood behind them slightly scared. Allen smiled as he looked at the girl on the ground. Her face was covered by her hood, so they couldn't see what she looked like.

"So, you thought you could take us down did you?" The girl said nothing; she just lay on the ground on her hands and knees. Allen frowned. "Aren't you going to say something?" Alexis then leaned over and grabbed the collar of the girls cloak and pulled her up.

"Listen here, if you don't talk we…" Alexis then got a surprised expression. The girl's hood had fallen down when Alexis picked her up to reveal what the girl looked like. Allen got a sympathetic look.

"Oh my." James then wedged himself between the two and looked at the girl too. Looking at her made him feel sad.

From what they could tell, the girl was no older than 13. Her eyes were a bright blue and filled with tears as she began to cry, however she didn't make a sound. Her hair was a long, curly, brown that hung past her shoulders. Alexis then set the girl down. The girl fell to her knees and began to sob when Alexis let her go.

"I'm sorry." Cried the girl. "I didn't want any of this. I just wanted to be a tamer, that's all." Allen crouched down and began to rub the girls back. He then spoke softly.

"What are you talking about?" The girl looked up at Allen, her face covered in tears.

"I didn't want any of this, I swear. I was forced to do it at pain of death." She then looked over at the bloody spot where her Digimon once was. "I remember getting her as a Gatomon three years ago. But then he got a hold of her and changed her." She then buried her face into Allen's shoulder. "I want my Gatomon back." Allen, Alexis, and James all shared a mixed expression of shock and sorrow. Turuiemon frowned.

"What sick man would do that to a child's Digimon?" The girl looked up at the rabbit Digimon and shook her head.

"Not a man…no. A Digimon." Turuiemon got a look of confusion.

"What is his name?" The girl looked like she was about to say something, when her legs began to become transparent. Allen saw this and stood up. The others backed up slightly.

"What's going on?" Said Alexis in confusion. The girl saw this and began to cry harder.

"NO! God no!" She then grabbed onto Allen's legs as her body began to fade away. "Please, don't let him take me back. He'll kill me!" She cried harder and harder until all that was visible was her head and arms. "I'm sorry Gatomon…I should have listened to you…I shouldn't have joined him…" She then screamed, and vanished. They all stood there dumbstruck. Allen moved his legs to see if she had just turned invisible, but she was gone. James looked at Allen in horror.

"What just happened?" He shook his head with wide eyes.

"I…I don't know." Allen then looked at Alexis. She had a sad expression with the starts of tears in her eyes. "Sweetie?" She then hugged him.

"I don't think I know what's going on anymore." She said softly. Allen then returned the hug.

"It's ok." James then began to back up slowly. Tsumemon then looked up at James and blinked.

"What's going on James? I'm so very confused." James just shook his head.

"I don't know buddy. I don't think they know either." In the distance, Turuiemon frowned as she began to become a shadow once more.

"Alexis, I suggest you go back home and be with your family for a while." Alexis released the hug she had on Allen and turned around.

"Why?" Turuiemon then looked at the spot the girl had once been.

"I have a feeling…that things are only going to get weirder."

* * *

The bottom of a canyon in the Digital World

Down at the bottom of a massive canyon, a massive castle made of stone stood. Covering it were many torches supplying light to the bottom of the Canyon. Outside the castle doors, two men in black cloaks stood, and standing beside them were large green dinosaur Digimon with red stripes, large yellow horns running down its back, and giant black tusks on their backs. They stood there without moving until they heard a loud thud. They looked in the distance to see another man in a black cloak walking up; only his cloak had yellow symbols on the sleeves. The large dinosaur Digimon roared at the man, but he still approached. The two men then went in front of him when he approached the doors.

"State your business." The approaching man smiled.

"I don't need to state anything." The two men frowned.

"And why not?" The man then held up his left hand and grabbed the guard's throat. As the man choked, the man holding him pulled up his left sleeve. They both noticed the purple tattoos on it.

"That's why." He then dropped the guard. He then walked into the doors leaving the two guards as they were.

Once inside, he threw back his hood to reveal his head. He had long, flowing blonde hair that was elegantly styled. His eyes were a stunning blue, and across the left side of his face, he had purple tattoos that looked like odd symbols. As he walked down the main hall, everyone else inside bowed as he passed. He just smiled as they did so. At the end of the hall were two more massive doors that he threw open as if they weighed nothing.

Behind the doors was a massive room filled with long tables and chairs surrounding them. On the walls were many paintings of various biblical events. At the back of the room, a large throne on an elevated section of floor rested. Behind the throne was a massive painting of the man, only on his head he had two small angel wings coming from the sides above his ears. He made his way to the throne and sat down. Once in the chair, he smiled as a woman approached.

The woman was tremendously beautiful. Her hair was long and a stunning raven black; however, due to a headpiece she had her hair appeared short. Above her beautiful blue eyes, she had purple eye shadow, and on her lips she had purple lipstick. Her outfit consisted of a beautiful black and purple dress with a right sleeve that covered her arm from view, but had a very low top revealing her shoulders as well as some cleavage. Just beneath her breasts, she had a large gold amulet with long leather straps coming out of it that wrapped over her shoulders and down her back. On her head, she also wore a headpiece that made it look as if she had gold horns. Everything about this woman made you believe she was human, except however for her wings. Coming from her shoulder blades she had four bat-like wings, two small ones that went up above her shoulders and two large ones beneath the small ones.

The woman smiled as she approached the man, causing the man to smile wider as well. Once the woman was standing on the right side of the man, she leaned over and wrapped her left arm around his neck. "Welcome back my love." She said softly. She then leaned in and kissed the man. Once the kiss was over the man smiled wider.

"You always brighten my day Lilithmon." The woman giggled.

"I'm glad something does, for it seems everything else only makes you angry." The man then laughed. He then lifted his hand up and touched her chin.

"Excuse me a moment, let me change out of this silly guise." She smiled, showing her vampire-like teeth. The man then stood up and frowned. He then roared as ten large, angelic wings exploded form his back, and two small ones from the sides of his head. He then looked at his wrists as two gold bands formed around them. On them were odd markings. He sneered as he saw the rings and sat back down. "I hate these stupid rings. All they do is show who I once was." Lilithmon frowned and lifted up her right arm.

"You're lucky. I have to have this on my arm." The sleeve of her right arm then fell back to reveal a grizzly golden hand with long black nails. The man just took her hand and kissed it softly.

"Yet it is still more beautiful than any other hand in the entire digital world." She smiled at the comment and retracted her hand back, covering it once more.

"What would I do without you Lucemon?" He laughed.

"The same thing I would be doing without you, going rampant throughout the digital world." They then smiled and kissed again, however it was a short kiss because they were interrupted by two guards dragging another person in a black cloak to the large throne. Lucemon sneered and glared at them. "What is it?" The two guards dropped the person. The person on the floor was a young girl with long curly brown hair. She was sobbing horribly.

"This girl failed in an attempt to kill the tamers." Said one of the guards. Lucemon frowned.

"What?" He rose from the chair and walked down to the girl. He kicked her and she rolled over on her back. He looked down at her face. "Were you not given an Ultimate to raise?" The girl was crying even harder. "Was it not I that gave you your Digimon in the first place and all I asked in return were both of your service and gratitude? But instead you give me failure!" He then reached down, grabbed her by the throat, lifted her off the ground, and spoke quieter to her, but just as meanly. "Where is your Digimon? I want to see her face and ask her how she failed." The girl closed her eyes, tears still falling from them.

"They killed her master. The one boy's Digimon killed her." Lilithmon gasped in the background. Lucemon got a saddened look as well. He then dropped the girl to the floor and turned around.

"It is always so sad to hear when a comrade falls." He then turned his head to look at the girl. "Stand up. I want to give you something." The girl nodded and slowly stood up. She was still crying heavily. He walked up to his throne and reached behind it. When he pulled his arm back, he had a sword in his hand. "I am a caring man child. I really am. It saddens me greatly when someone joins the next life." He then walked back to the girl and examined his sword. "So, I would like to give you some mercy." The girl looked at him in surprise. "Here." He handed her the sword. "That is Faust, my favorite weapon." She looked at the sword in amusement. "I want you to use it." She sniffled.

"For what lord Lucemon." He then grinned.

"To defend yourself." She gasped. "That's right; I said I would give you mercy, not the right to live. Now, try to kill me, try and save your life." She dropped the sword and shook her head.

"No…I can't." He got a sad look and shook his head.

"Pity." Her eyes then got wide and she gasped as he shoved his hand through her chest. "Because I can." He then pulled it out and looked at his hand. It was covered in the small girl's blood. The girl looked down at the wound and closed her eyes. She then fell backward and landed on the ground. "Take her away. The Tuskmon are probably hungry." The guards that brought her there nodded and then dragged her body away.

As Lucemon examined his bloody hand, Lilithmon walked up behind him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Did you have to be so cruel? She was just a child." He shrugged.

"What do I care? What love has a human ever shown me?" Lilithmon then frowned and looked away.

"Your tamer did." He frowned and brushed her hand off him. "I know you don't think so Lucemon, but he loved you. I could only dream to have a tamer, especially one that would love me." Lucemon then turned around and growled.

"No more of this talk Lilithmon!" She got a mad expression. "I care not of tamers or love. I only care for the power that courses through my veins, the power to make a new world." He then noticed a tear fall from her eye.

"What of our love Lucemon. Do you not care about that either." She then stormed away from him. He got a sad look for a moment, but then frowned. Tears began to well up in his eyes as well. He then spoke quietly to himself.

"If he truly loved me, he wouldn't have let me leave…he would have forced me to stay…he would have done what he knew was right." He then turned around and looked at all the people in the room. "From now on, I only want adults with partners Ultimate or higher to fight the tamers. Got it!" The men all nodded. "Good. I don't want the blood of another child on my hands." Then, the blood on his hand burst into flame and vanished. He then began to follow where Lilithmon had gone.

Inside another room, Lilithmon sat on a bed, tears falling from her eyes. The door to the room then opened slowly and Lucemon came in. She turned to look at him and frowned. "Leave me." He frowned with a sad face and walked closer.

"I'm sorry my love." She looked away. "I didn't mean what I said. I was just…upset." She sniffled. He then sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you with all my heart." She then turned her head slightly towards him.

"Then why do you make me hide myself in this form."

"You're beautiful in this form, and in this form, the others know you are with me." She then turned and looked into his eyes.

"Am I not beautiful in my true form Lucemon?" He lifted her hand and kissed it softly.

"Of course you are."

"Do people not respect my authority in my true form."

"Yes, but…"

"But what? The only reason you keep me like this is because you are embarrassed to be seen with me." She then reached on top of her head and pulled off her golden hairpiece. With it gone, her hair slid down past her shoulders. Her hair then began to turn golden blonde and her wings became white and angel-like. She then looked at Lucemon with tears in her eyes. "Why are you so embarrassed to be in love with an Ophanimon? Lucemon looked away. "This outfit isn't even mine; you had it made to hide my identity." She then held up her right arm, the sleeve feel back to reveal a normal arm. "And that hand is only an illusion I put up to further hide who I am. If I was a Lilithmon, I would actually have these things; I wouldn't need to make them." Lucemon stood up and turned his back towards her.

"I'm sorry Ophanimon." She then stood up as well and walked over to him.

"Lucemon, I've told you time in again. I don't stay with you because of you plan." She then turned him around and put a hand on his heart. "I stay with you because you love me." He looked away from her. "How about this, we stop trying to take over and settle down. You know, get a house in the country, or maybe a palace, and live our lives as the holy Digimon we are." Lucemon frowned.

"I love you Ophanimon, with all my being. However, this world is too corrupt. I want a world filled with holy Digimon and kind humans. Not the world we live in now." Ophanimon just shook her head.

"I know. And if this plan of yours continues, we will have that world soon enough." She then gently took his face and pointed at hers. "Just try not to lose me in the process." He nodded. She then pulled him close and kissed him. When she stopped, she smiled. "I will hide myself from them if that is what you wish Lucemon, however, I want something in return." He smiled.

"Oh yeah?" She smiled.

"First off, no more killing children. Kill adults if you must, their minds are already set, and they are in our way to making a new world. But the children, capture them, force them to join us, whatever. Just no more killing them. But that only goes for you. If your minions kill any, that's on them. They will die soon enough." He nodded.

"If you wish." She then smiled, grabbed him, and threw him on the bed.

"Second, when this new world of yours becomes a reality, I want to be your queen." He nodded. "Then, as we rule this fair and just world, I want you to do one final thing for me." He nodded.

"And that would be?" She jumped on the bed and lay next to him.

"I want to warn you, it will require all the scientists you have here to do it and it will involve changing my body." He nodded, still smiling.

"Ok, so it involves something you can't already do or don't already have?" She nodded. "Ok, let me guess. Um…teleportation?" She shook her head. "Um…the power to read minds?" She shook her head. "Does it involve a physical change to your body?" She nodded. "Does it involve implants?" She laughed and softly punched his shoulder.

"No way." He scratched his chin.

"I give up, tell me." She then blushed.

"I want to be a mother." He then got a shocked expression.

"You mean…" She nodded.

"No digieggs, no artificial Digimon, nothing like that. I want to become a mother the same way humans do." He just looked at her with the same shocked look.

"That…that would take some time." She nodded. "It would involve me as well." She nodded. "Um…" She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"For me baby? Wouldn't you want to see me carrying your child inside me?" He blushed. "A new Digimon the world had never seen. Part Lucemon, part Ophanimon. The perfect holy Digimon."

"Um…ok. However, this is something that would take years of work."

"Then tell your scientists to get busy." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Ok then." He then stood up. "But first, to address my people." He then walked to the door and opened it up. Outside was the room with his throne. He walked to the large chair and stood in front of it. "Listen up!" He yelled to the people. "From here on out, I want you all busy on two things, and only these two things. First thing, I want you to focus on resurrecting our god." They all cheered. "Then the final thing." He grinned evilly. "I want you to bring me all those tamers in the world that think they can stop us. I have a lesson to teach them." The group cheered again. He then looked over. Standing at the door to his and Ophanimon's room was Ophanimon disguised as Lilithmon. "And one last thing. I want the entire data transfer science team to have a private meeting with Lilithmon and me right away. Move out!" The people then all scurried away, leaving Lucemon smiling as he sat down in his throne. "Soon, so very soon, my god will rise again and this world will be cleansed." He then laughed darkly as his minions did their work.

* * *

**Another Author's Note: **Hey, just wanted to tell you something. Lucemon in this chapter is a new Digimon I made. He is the champion of the Lucemon Chaos/Falldown mode from Digimon Frontier, so I made it so he has all angel wings instead of half angel half demon. Just wanted to let you know. I made him since I could never find a champion of Lucemon ever. It was always Lucemon rookie form, Lucemon Chaos/Falldown mode which is ultimate, and then Lucemon Shadow Lord/Satan mode which is mega, so I made this one. Ok, just saying.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The Mother

James closed the door behind him as he entered Allen's house. The other members of the small team in front of him, all of them sharing an expression mixed with confusion and gloom. Allen's parents, who were watching TV on the couch at the time, looked over at them with confused looks. "What's wrong?" Said Allen's mother with a worried voice. She examined the team to make sure everyone was there and all right. Allen frowned.

"Um…well…we won." Allen's parents nodded. Allen's father spoke next.

"Then why do you guys look as if you didn't?"

"Well…" Said Allen trying to find his words. Alexis then spoke for him.

"The person was a teenage girl, and terrified out of her mind." The two parents got wide eyed. "After we defeated her partner, she broke down in tears and pleaded for us to save her. After that, she vanished into thin air." The parents just continued to stare at them. They noticed a tear fall from Alexis' eye, yet her face had the same expression. "I can still see her crying, praying for some Digimon not to take her back. She said he would kill her." She then looked away. "I'm sorry. I need to get home. Thank you for letting me stay the night." She then walked in the direction of Allen's room and went in. James turned to Allen as if he could tell him something. He didn't. James then sighed.

"Um…I should probably be getting back as well." Allen nodded.

"Yeah, um, hold on." He then grabbed a piece of paper off a table and then a pen. He scribbled on the paper and then handed it to James. "It's my phone number. Call me whenever." James nodded, and then Allen walked over to his parents and sat on the couch between them. Black Agumon looked up at James.

"Don't worry about today pal." The Digimon then patted on James' arm. "Go home, get some rest. Come back tomorrow." James nodded, and then looked at Allen's parents, shoving the note in his pocket.

"Well, thanks for breakfast." Allen's mother smiled at him.

"You're welcome. Feel free to come back any time you like. Our house is open." James nodded, and then walked out the door.

Once outside, James sighed and began to walk down the sidewalk back home. Tsumemon looked up at him. "Will that girl be ok?" James shrugged.

"I don't know Tsumemon." He then looked down at him. "All I know is that I've been to this house twice and both times I've been run out by some odd situation. I hope next time something good happens." Tsumemon giggled.

"Yup." James then stopped when he heard a voice.

"James, stop." He stopped immediately. He then turned around to see Turuiemon in her shadow form standing on the sidewalk, her ears swaying behind her from the light breeze. "I have something to tell you." James nodded and the Digimon walked up until she was right next to him. "You are a tamer now James, I want you to know that." James gave her an odd look.

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't give me that look. I'm serious." James nodded. "Now, based on how you received your Digimon, I doubt you ever thought this, but I still feel you should know this. This is not a game James. In the shows, the bad guys always lose and the good guys always win. However, that isn't necessarily true in our case." James gulped. "Exactly." She then lifter her hand and placed the tip of her finger on his chest. "You could die doing what we do James. And with your Digimon still only an In-Training, you are in danger. I want to know now James, are you ready to die for what you believe is right." James swallowed again, and then nodded slowly. She then grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close. "Are you really James, or perhaps I should just delete your little pal here right now?" James shook his head.

"I…I'm ready." He could not tell due to her shadow mode, but she smiled slyly.

"Are you now?" He frowned and nodded.

"Yes, I am." James then saw her flash and her arms had her blades on them, only shadowy.

"When I found my tamer, I was already old enough to stay in my champion form without burning up so much energy I revert back. When Black Agumon found Allen, he was only a rookie, but a powerful one that can take on many champions. In fact, if I weren't so fast, I imagine he would give me a run for my money. But you. You met your partner as an evil Digimon wanting to kill you and everything else for no apparent reason." James glared at her.

"I don't like where this is going."

"I don't care. This is the real world James, people aren't going to stop talking because you don't like it." She then shoved James away. "People aren't going to stop harassing you because you want them to stop." She then grabbed him by the throat and held him in the air. "People aren't going to stop hurting you because it hurts." She then held up her other blade and held it to his gut. "And people aren't going to stop trying to kill you because you're a child." She then heard crying, she then noticed it was Tsumemon.

"Why are you scaring me Turuiemon?" Tsumemon said sadly. "Stop being mean." She then frowned sadly and lowered James back down.

"I'm sorry." She then looked away. "I like you James. You have a good head on your shoulders and a kind heart." She then began to pat Tsumemon's head and he quieted down, but his eyes were still teary. "I feel that in time you could become a great tamer. But back to what I was getting at before about how we met our tamers. What I was getting at was, both Black Agumon and I met our tamers because, somehow by fate, we were destined to be with each other. I met Alexis when her life was down, and so I made her happy. Black Agumon met Allen when he was beginning to become love sick, and so Black Agumon brought him and Alexis together. But your Digimon, were you even destined to be with it? He probably just found you after roaming through the internet for a period of time. Nothing about how you got him makes since." James was getting mad.

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm not sure you are Tsumemon are even meant to be together. Normally I wouldn't be saying this, but seeing how things are getting worse, I feel I must to see whether or not you are ready to be on this team. Until you prove you belong with your Digimon, we can't use you." She then frowned when she noticed Tsumemon crying again.

"What happened to you Turuiemon? Earlier you were defending me, saying I probably do belong with him, yet now you are going against that?" She frowned.

"I just want to be certain you are." James then reached in his pocket and pulled out his digivice.

"Then what about this." He held it up for her to see. "If I wasn't meant to be with him, then this wouldn't be in my hand right now. You're wrong Turuiemon. I _am_ destined to be with Tsumemon. And do you know why? Look at Tsumemon here, he is described as being evil on a daily basis, yet he isn't. He cries when you make him sad, he smiles when you make him happy, and he makes me feel warm inside by just being around him. And me, people think I'm an idiot because I'm not exactly how they want me. Yet in reality, I am very smart and more so, very caring. We are destined to be together because, no matter how odd or cheesy it may sound, we are outcasts." Turuiemon raised an eyebrow. "So you know what Turuiemon, you can take your opinions on me as a tamer, and shove them. I _am _this Digimon's tamer, and I will do anything to keep it that way." He then turned his back to her. "And just so you know, he did help me. The day I met him I had been made fun of horribly just because I liked Digimon. Ask Alexis, she tried to help me pick up my books after my brother knocked them out of my hand. After getting Tsumemon's egg however, I realized the thing I had loved for so long and others had hated me for, was finally real. Knowing that made me realize something. Sometimes, keeping something close to you is worth more than the pain it causes you. That is the very reason I didn't give up the egg on the train after that man tried to take it. He told me that if I kept it, I would be ridiculed more and my life would be horrible, yet I kept it, I kept it because deep down, it didn't matter if that was true or not." Turuiemon then smiled again, only this time, happily.

"Very good James." He got a surprised expression and turned his head to look at her.

"What?"

"I said very good. You passed the test." He turned completely around and gave her a confused expression. "The goal of this was to see how you would react, and you acted well. Many humans would have feel to their knees and cried, begging to go back home. Many humans would have prayed to live and not fight anymore, but you did not. You stood up to me and told me how it was. Some may say that something like that takes courage, but it also takes care, care for those you love. And in this case, that would be your Digimon." James looked very confused. "Essentially James, you are a tamer, and a good one at that. Treat Tsumemon like that every day, and the rewards will follow." She then looked back at Allen's house. "Well, I bet Alexis is looking for me. I better get back to her so we can leave." She then looked back at James. "Take care." James nodded.

"Uh, yeah." She then walked back to Allen's house. James just turned around and continued walking home, and after several moments of walking, he looked down at Tsumemon. "That was very confusing." Tsumemon nodded, making a sniffling noise from still being slightly teary eyed.

"Yeah, but she meant well. I forgive her." James smiled.

"Now that doesn't sound evil." The little Digimon shook his head.

"Nope." The two then continued to walk home.

* * *

Inside Allen's home, Turuiemon walked through the house looking for Alexis. She then looked over at Allen's parents. "Have you seen my tamer?" They smiled and nodded, then Allen's father spoke.

"They are in Allen's room." Turuiemon nodded, and then walked to the door. She looked at it odd when she saw it was closed.

"Strange?" She then opened it and her eyes went wide when she saw Alexis making out with Allen. "Uh…" She just stood there. The two then broke the kiss and blushed, both of them looking at Turuiemon. "I'll come back." She was about to close the door when Alexis shook her head.

"No, no its ok. We were just saying our goodbyes. That's all." She then stood up, grabbing her backpack off the floor, and walked over to her Digimon. "It's ok, let's go." Turuiemon nodded.

"Ok." Alexis then turned to look at her boyfriend.

"Um, thanks for having me over." He smiled.

"No problem."

"Well, I'll probably call you tonight. See you." He nodded.

"Bye baby. I love you." She smiled and then blew him a kiss.

"Love you too." She then turned around and walked out of the room. Once outside she waved at Allen's parents and smiled. "Thank you for letting me stay the night. Farewell." The two waved back, and then Alexis walked out the door with her Digimon in her shadow mode.

Once outside, the two began to walk in the opposite direction James was going, and after several moments, Turuiemon spoke. "James is a good tamer." Alexis nodded. "I had a talk with him while you were…with Allen." She nodded again.

"But what of his Digimon?" Turuiemon shrugged slightly.

"Only time will truly tell, but right now, his Digimon couldn't be kinder." Alexis then looked away. "You know that to be true Alexis." She then nodded.

"When you were gone, I had yelled at Allen for being sweet to Tsumemon. I told him the Digimon wasn't to be trusted. And that's when I felt odd, because after I said that the Digimon got sad and began to cry. Seeing this, I didn't know what to think. How could an evil Digimon cry so easily just because someone didn't like it. That's when I apologized and James let me hold Tsumemon for a moment." Turuiemon.

"Did you feel something when you held him?" She nodded.

"It's odd, but yes. It made me smile, it made me feel as if everything was going to be ok." She then looked up at Turuiemon. "I know I keep telling James to not completely trust him for what he is, but after that moment, I don't know if he is evil or not." Turuiemon then nodded.

"Remember when you were telling me what had gone on the day I was missing after I woke up and you were putting bandages on me?" Alexis nodded. "You told me that James said he got his egg after that Keramon was hit by lightning." She nodded again. "I wonder, what if that lightning was enough to kill the virus inside Keramon?" Alexis stopped walking for a moment and considered the idea.

"Actually, that would make sense." Turuiemon nodded. "It would also explain why he is a different color than normal. This must be a Tsumemon without the virus." She then smiled. "This is what he was originally intended to be." Turuiemon nodded again.

"I think James is going to be a good tamer for his Digimon. The two share much in common." Alexis nodded and continued walking. "However, they still have much to learn. It's not often that a tamer gets their Digimon as an egg. We need to teach him how to fight." Alexis nodded.

"Tomorrow sounds good, so that way we have a whole Sunday to do it." Turuiemon nodded.

"Tomorrow it is." Alexis then looked up at her Digimon.

"Just take it easy on him. He is only an In-Training." Turuiemon then chuckled.

"I will."

* * *

43 Minutes later

James stood at the door of his home and let out a breath. "Don't be too mad, don't be too mad." In the backpack on his back, his little Digimon sat waiting for James to take it off in his room.

"Hurry up James; it's kind of stuffy in here." James nodded.

"Alright." He then opened the door slowly. The moment the door opened, his heart raced as his father stood up out of a chair with a frown. Sitting on the couch was his brother, smiling slyly, and on another chair, his mother sat crying. James closed the door behind him as his father walked up.

"Is there a reason you ran away from home without so much as a call?" James gulped.

"Um…Nate…and my room…hitting…" James could barely speak as his angered father glared at him.

"Just look at your mother, she has been crying her eyes all morning wondering where you went." James didn't look. "What is the meaning of this." That's when Nathan stood up.

"I think I know." He said in an 'I know everything' style of speaking. "This morning I came to his room to ask him a question. However, instead of answering it, he punched me in the face and before I could do anything ran away. That is why my eyes were red this morning." James glared at him, his father however just kept glaring at James.

"Why would you do that?" James glared right back at his father, no longer afraid but mad.

"I didn't." Nathan smiled as he sat back down and then spoke.

"Then why don't you explain what _did_ happen." James then gulped and thought a moment.

"Well," He glanced over at Nathan a moment, and then back at his father. "Nathan went in my room this morning and began making fun of me. I told him to leave, but he would not. Then he began to look around my room for something, I don't know what. However, after getting in his way from searching, he punched me and shoved me aside. Then, he lifted up a blanket and a broken marker must have been in it or something and it flew at his face, because all I could see was black goo fly on to his face. After that, he tried punching at me and chasing me. Fearing he would try and beat me up, I ran away to a friend's house. Call them up if you want, they will say that I was there the whole time." James' Father looked at him oddly.

"How do I know who to believe?" Nathan then stood back up.

"My eyes were red, he obviously punched me." James then glared at Nate.

"Yeah? I bet if you look in my room you can see some black goop on the floor and in the bathroom too since you probably went in there and wiped it off." Nathan then got a surprised face. James' father noticed Nathan's expression change and looked at him.

"Is that true Nathan?" Nathan just shook his head.

"No, of course not."

"I'll look for myself." Mr. Tanner then walked out of the living room and into James' room. Upon walking in, he immediately saw a ling of black goop on the floor as if it had been dripping off something. He turned his head to look at Nathan. "Black goop on the floor." He then walked into the bathroom. The room was totally clean. However, he then noticed a towel in a basket covered in black stuff. He then turned and looked at Nathan. "Well, there is black goop in both James' room and on a towel in the bathroom. I think he may be telling the truth." He then led them back into the living room. "However, you could have at least called James." James nodded.

"I understand dad. I was just frightened, that's all, and once there my friend talked my ear off and I didn't have a moment to myself." Mr. Tanner nodded.

"Well, I'll see about that." He then walked into the kitchen and pulled a phone off the wall. "What's this kid's number?" James then remembered the note in his pocket, and then pulled it out and handed it to James' father. After dialing the number, a woman answered the phone.

"Hello, Ruse residence, Mrs. Ruse speaking."

"Hello, this is Mr. Tanner, James' father."

"Oh, hello there. He was a delight today, didn't cause one bit of trouble. I wouldn't mind if he came over more. Real sweet boy." Mr. Tanner then nodded.

"Ok, I just wanted to know whether he actually went over there or not."

"Yup, and like I said. He was really nice." Mr. Tanner nodded.

"Ok then. Good bye." He then hung up the phone. "Well, you're lucky. She said you were over there and were really nice." He then looked at Nathan. "You however need to mind your own space and keep your hands off your brother." Nathan nodded with a look of defeat on his face. "Now, both of you go to your rooms. I don't want to hear another word out of you the rest of the night. I'm not exactly pleased with any of you." James then nodded, and left for his room.

Once in his room, James quietly closed his door and took off his backpack setting it on his bed. "That was a close one Tsumemon." He then unzipped his backpack and Tsumemon crawled out.

"I hate that bag." James smiled.

"I know, but it works at hiding you." The Digimon nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." He then looked around the room, and then back at James. "I'm hungry." James just chuckled.

"When aren't you hungry."

"Please James…pleeeeaaaassseee." James just laughed again.

"Ok."

* * *

12 Minutes after Alexis left Allen's house

Alexis opened her front door quietly and closed it behind her. Behind her, Turuiemon sunk into her shadow like she usually did in front of people. As Alexis walked into the living room, she noticed her father sitting on a chair watching sports on TV, a beer in his hand. She sighed and then walked into the kitchen. Once there, she poured herself a glass of water and then drank it slowly. From the other room she heard her father get off his chair and walk across the room. She then looked away when he walked into the kitchen and leaned on the wall. He was looking right at her. "Did you have a nice night?" She nodded, taking another sip of her water. "Did Allen treat you alright?" She nodded again. "Were you safe?" That comment made her choke on her water.

"What?" She said still coughing. "We didn't do anything like that dad." Her tone was far from her emotionless one she usually had, and that made Mr. Stokes smile.

"I figured that. I just wanted you to say something, that's all." She then looked at him, her face slightly sad.

"Ok dad." He looked away.

"You know, you don't have to call me dad if you don't want too." She then walked up and hugged him.

"I don't care about the details, you'll always be my dad." This made Mr. Stokes smile. "Besides, you won the case remember. You are my legal guardian." She then felt her cheek; on it was a slight scar that she usually had covered with makeup. "However, it did come at a price."

"I love you Alexis." She then looked up her father.

"I love you too dad." They then broke the hug and looked away from each other. "Um…I'll be in my room." Her father nodded.

"Ok. I'll have lunch ready in about an hour." She then nodded and walked away.

Once she walked upstairs, she looked in the room beside her own. Inside was a typical little girl's room, with pink walls and stuffed animals everywhere. In the middle of the floor was her sister Lisa. She was playing with an odd toy of a stuffed pink rabbit, only it looked very cartoony and had a long tail with a foot on the end. It was obviously handmade. Alexis smiled and walked in, leaning on the doorframe. "Hi Lisa." Lisa looked up at Alexis and smiled.

"Hi big sis!" She then held up the pink rabbit. "Look what mamma bought me, her name is Hoppy." Alexis then frowned and looked away.

"Um, when was mamma here?"

"She came this morning with some older guy named Jim. She said she bought this for me." Alexis nodded.

"Did she do anything else?" Lisa shook her head.

"No. Well, she did talk to daddy, but he didn't seem to like it. They were talking about you for some reason. I don't know, but Jim looked upset too, he said he needed to see you." Alexis got an upset look and turned around.

"Well, have fun playing Lisa."

"Ok big sis." Alexis then walked away and into her own room. Upon entering, she noticed a box on her bed with a note on it. She frowned and opened it up. Inside was an unopened deck of Digimon cards, a new makeup kit, and what appeared to be a raven black dress. She pulled the dress out and held it up. It was a beautiful black strapless dress that wasn't ridiculously extravagant, yet was still very nice. She frowned at the dress and tossed it on the bed.

"I'm sick of her thinking she can just buy me stuff and expect me to like her." She then picked up the note and read it.

_To my beautiful angel,_

_I know you are still kind of ticked at me, so I figured why not show some love and get you this beautiful dress. Your _real_ father Jim has a great paying job as a travel agent, so I can buy you whatever you like now. Also, I was thinking maybe we could get a discount from him and go to Hawaii for a week or two, wouldn't that be great. I could get you a bikini and everything. Well, hugs and kisses sweetie._

_Love, Your mother._

After reading the letter, she frowned, tore it in half, and then threw it away. She then sat down as a tear rolled off her cheek, and then she then wiped her eyes and let out a breath. "I hate that woman." Her shadow then moved so it was in front of her and Turuiemon rose out of it in her shadow form.

"That isn't nice to say." Alexis looked up a moment, and then back down. Turuiemon then walked over to the dress and gently picked it up and held it to herself as if she was supposed to wear it. "It is a beautiful dress." Alexis nodded. "Imagine what Allen would think if he saw you in it." Alexis just grabbed the dress from her hands and threw it back on the bed, and then Turuiemon sighed. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. We've talked before, that's enough." Turuiemon shook her head.

"At least she is trying to make up with you." Alexis then looked up at Turuiemon with an angry expression and then yelled at Turuiemon.

"Yeah, but it's how she is doing it that makes me mad. She thinks she can just buy my pain away with gifts and money." She then tossed the box and its contents on the floor. "I'm sick of it." She then grit her teeth and began to breathe heavily in anger. Turuiemon just frowned and looked away.

"I'm sorry Alexis. Perhaps I should go." Alexis then looked up at her with a sad expression and grabbed her hand.

"No, don't leave me. Please." Turuiemon nodded.

"As you wish." She then turned her head towards the door and perked up an ear. "Someone approaches." She then sunk back into Alexis' shadow as Lisa walked in holding her odd toy rabbit.

"Who are you talking too big sis?" Alexis shook her head.

"Nobody. I was talking to myself." Lisa then nodded.

"Oh, are you mad?" Alexis thought a moment, and then shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She then looked at the toy. "Do you like your new toy?" Lisa smiled and nodded.

"I love Hoppy, she talks to me." Alexis smiled.

"She does? What does she say."

"She says the big shadow scares her." Alexis then got a shocked expression.

"What big shadow?" Lisa then held up the rabbit.

"The one that follows you." Alexis then stood up.

"The one that follows me?" She then looked down at the toy rabbit. "You said mom bought it for you?" Lisa nodded.

"Yup."

"Did she say where?" Lisa then shook her head.

"Nope. But when she left, it began to talk to me. It said its name was Hoppy." Alexis nodded slowly.

"So, mom didn't name it?" Lisa then shook her head.

"Nope, she named herself."

"Did it say anything else?" The little girl nodded.

"Yeah, loads of stuff."

"Can you tell me?" Lisa then shook her head.

"No, it secret stuff." Lisa then looked behind her. "I'm gonna go back to my room now. See you later." She then walked out of the room. After she left, Alexis sat back down and Turuiemon rose out of her shadow again.

"Did you hear that Turuiemon?" The shadow nodded.

"Yes. Do you think she can see me?" Alexis shook her head.

"No, I think perhaps that toy can though." Turuiemon raised an eyebrow.

"You think so?" Alexis nodded. "It seemed just like a toy to me." Alexis just shook her head.

"I don't know, perhaps it's nothing." She then looked down at the cards on the deck of cards on the floor. "Think I got anything useful in out battles?" Turuiemon shrugged.

"You never know." Alexis then picked up the box and opened it. As she looked through the cards, she spoke to Turuiemon.

"Things are only going to get weirder aren't they Turuiemon." The Digimon cocked an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" Alexis then held up a card to her Digimon, the card made Turuiemon gasp. "Oh my." On the card was a picture of an odd rabbit-like creature with a long tail with a foot on the end. Its name…Hoppymon.

* * *

Lucemon's Palace, the Digital World

Sitting on his throne, Lucemon began rubbing his temples. In front of his chair, an older man in a lab coat stood. "So let me get this straight."

"Of course master."

"After giving my huge announcement for everyone to capture the tamers, instead, you create a tracking and spy device." The scientist nodded with a grin.

"Ok, for starters, it's not a device, it's a Digimon." Lucemon rolled his eyes. "And second, if we place them in the homes of tamers, the tamers wouldn't know the wiser." Lucemon just lowered his one hand and motioned the man to come forward, and so the man did as he was commanded. Once up to the throne, Lucemon reached out, grabbed the man's shirt collar, and pulled him up to his face.

"You god damn lucky you're the same scientist trying to make my queen pregnant or else I would gut you and as you slowly die feed you to the hungriest and smallest creature in all the digital world so it takes a long damn time for it to finish eating you." He then shoved him back.

"But sir, I'm not one of the members that goes out and fights to begin with, so what else should I have done?" Lucemon threw up his arms dramatically.

"I don't know, maybe create a Digimon that can actually cause some damage instead of just a spy." The scientist held up a hand.

"Ah, but the plan is to place them in the homes of all the tamers, then we could see where they all are." Lucemon then stood up.

"No, this is what you are going to do. No more dolls, no more spying agents, no. From this point on, I want you working on my wife and that's it. Ok?" The scientist nodded nervously.

"Yes sir."

"Good, now, away with you. Back to work." The man then nodded and ran off. Lucemon however just sat back down and began rubbing his temples again, resting his head on the chair and closing his eyes as well. "Foolish humans." He said quietly. He then felt someone gently remove his hands and begin rubbing his head with their own. He opened his eyes and smiled as Ophanimon in her Lilithmon disguise looked down at him. "Hello my sweet." She smiled back at him.

"Hello my love. Any progress yet?" Lucemon just shook his head.

"No. Not yet." He then took her hands and used his own to guide her until she was in front of him. He then gently sat her down on his lap. She then leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips. "But soon my love, you shall have your child and I shall have my world." She giggled.

"Not my child Lucemon." He cocked an eyebrow. "Our child." He then raised her hand and kissed it.

"Yes, of course." He then gently raised his wife and walked across the room while holder her hand. "Come, let us see the fire that will ignite the creation of our new world. She nodded.

"Alright." The two then walked until they found a door on the other side of the room. Behind the door was outside, however, behind the building about 50 feet was a massive piece of metal covered in dents and scrapes. It looked like it was at least 20 feet tall. The couple smiled as they saw many men cleaning and hooking wires up to it. "There it is my love." He nodded and then spoke as they walked closer to it.

"Yes, there it is. The helmet fragment of my god." She nodded. "Soon, we will assemble as many evil Digimon before it, and sacrifice them so we can use their data to resurrect it." She nodded again.

"Yes, and when we do, it will further eliminate all the evil and corrupted Digimon of this world." He nodded.

"Yes. We will make sure to hook machines to it so it listens only to me. Then, when this world is cleansed, the human world will be cleansed as well." She smiled and then kissed his cheek.

"You are smart aren't you Lucemon." He then kissed her forehead.

"Only when I am with you." He then looked back up at the massive helmet fragment and smiled. "Soon, our god will rise and nobody will stop us. Soon, the Mother D-Reaper will roam again."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, sorry I haven't put a new chapter up in a while. But expect a few more up shortly. Also, this chapter features one Digimon that you won't find on the web because I made her up. I'll give you a hint, she is pink. Also, I would like to tell you all that there are two contests for this story that I have in my forum (I only have one so it won't be hard to find). You can probably find it yourself through my profile. Well, enjoy.

Chapter Twelve: Captured

Late at night the same day in Alexis' house

The house was silent, the lights off, and almost everyone fast asleep; however, sitting in her bedroom in the middle of her floor sat Lisa, her new toy sitting across from her. Lisa smiled as she looked at the toy, the only light in the room being her lamp that she used as a night light.

Lisa began to pet the toy's tail and smiled, as the fabric was soft under her fingers. "Are you really my friend Hoppy?" She said still smiling at the toy. Several long moments passed without a sound however. "I love you Hoppy, you're so cool." Then suddenly, a monotone, childish sounding, female voice spoke, almost sounding as if it came from the toy.

"Why do humans love Lisa?" Lisa smiled at the toy wider.

"That's easy silly. Love makes people feel good." She then looked away and frowned, remembering how she only got to see her mother every so often. "But it can also make you sad." The toy was quiet again, but then it almost looked as if it nodded.

"I see. When I was made, I was never shown this…love. I was only shown what I was meant to know, what I was meant to do." Lisa cocked her head slightly.

"What are you meant to do?"

"I was made to retrieve info on your sister and her friends. I was made in secret, and indirectly given to you by my superior so he could test me before he told his master about what I was built to do."

"His master?"

"Yes, my creator works for a man with great power. However, he had no idea that I was made or given to your mother. My creator did however tell me that he would bring up his plan for more creations like me to be made as soon as I gave my first message to him." Lisa nodded.

"So your creator, is he nice?" The toy looked as if it shook its head.

"No. He cares for science and his own skills. Not that which he brings into the world or anything else." Lisa frowned.

"Oh. What are you supposed to do when you are done getting info?"

"I am destined to be terminated, and have my data reconfigured into fuel to resurrect my god." Lisa cocked her head again.

"What is terminated?"

"It means, I will cease to exist?" The girl didn't seem to know what that meant either. "I will die." Lisa then shook her head and her eyes got slightly teary.

"No, I won't let you die."

"It cannot be helped Lisa. That is my purpose in this life." Lisa then hugged the toy.

"But I love you Hoppy." Her cheeks were now wet from tears. "I won't let you die." This made the toy freeze.

"I…I..." The toy didn't know what to say to the sudden burst of emotion the girl was now showing her. All it could do was lift its arms, and return the hug. A slight sparkle appeared on the toy's eye, as if it had a tear. "I love you too Lisa." The toy then began to glow, however, Lisa still hugged her.

"Hoppy, your glowing." Lisa then noticed the glowing stop, and the toy in her arms felt different. Lisa then pulled the toy away from her and smiled when she saw what was now in her arms. Sitting in front of her was a rabbit like creature with short pink fur, long ears hanging at its sides, a long tail with a foot at the end, and gold bands around its wrists, ankles, and where the tail meets the third foot. The creature gazed at the girl with its large blue eyes and blinked once. "Hoppy, you look real now." It then nodded, however, it didn't smile. It looked as if it didn't have much emotion.

"This is how I really look Lisa. I can make myself look like a toy." Lisa then hugged the creature again.

"You're so cool Hoppy. We are going to be best friends aren't we?" The rabbit waited a moment, and then spoke.

"I've never had a friend before." Lisa then broke the hug again and looked into Hoppy's eyes smiling.

"Well, I can be your first." Hoppy then nodded.

"Ok."

"Great! Then I can teach you all about love and friendship and all the fun things." Hoppy nodded, but then Lisa began to examine Hoppy. "What are you anyway?"

"I'm a Digimon." Lisa thought a moment, and then remembered how Alexis always collected the cards.

"You mean like the show?" Hoppy nodded.

"Yes. My true name is Hoppymon, but I prefer Hoppy." Lisa nodded.

"Well, I'm just Lisa." They then both looked away when they heard a beeping, Hoppy perking one of her ears up as well.

"What's that noise?" Lisa shrugged.

"I don't know." Lisa then looked back at Hoppy who was now turning back into a toy. "Why are you turning back?" When she was a doll once more, she answered.

"If someone wakes up, I don't want them to see me. I still have my job to do and being seen will cause problems." Lisa nodded.

"Ok."

* * *

Alexis jerked up in her bed at the sound of beeping, looking around frantically as the sound continued. In front of her, her tall shadowy partner rose from the ground. The Digimon instantly picked up the girls digivice and then handed it to her tamer. Narrowing her eyes, the Digimon spoke with a worried voice. "What is it Alexis." Alexis had a shocked as she looked at the holographic map that was now on her digivice.

"I don't know Turuiemon. The signature on here is through the roof. We have never seen something this powerful." She then looked up at her partner. "We have to get the others." Turuiemon then nodded.

"I'll get James. If I recall, he never gave either of you a phone number." Alexis then nodded.

"Ok, then I'll call Allen."

"I'm off." The Digimon then opened the window in the room and leaped out, racing down the road. Alexis however just got up, changed her clothes, and walked over to her cell phone on a desk.

"Um, Allen?" She said with a worried tone. She could here Allen yawn on the other end.

"Yeah, what is it Alexis." Alexis then looked out the window to see fog rolling in.

"Um, is your digivice going off by any chance?" On the other end of the Phone, Allen listened and could hear a faint beeping noise. He then walked over to where it was coming from to see it was under a shirt and pulled it off. Picking it up, he pushed a button to make it stop beeping and the holographic map popped up. Upon seeing it, he immediately gulped.

"Uh, holy crap Alexis." Alexis then walked over to the window and stuck her head out. Right beside her house was a huge ball of fog. She could also see bolts of electricity pulsing through it every couple of seconds.

"Yeah, I know. Meet me outside my house and we will check this out together." She then hung up and got dressed to leave, and then she crawled out her window and climbed down below.

* * *

Almost a minute later at James' house

James rolled over in his bed and took a deep breath as he slept. Quietly, his window slid open and the shadowy Digimon walked in. Once she was standing right in front of James she narrowed her eyes and spoke. "James." James slowly opened his eyes from the voice.

"What?" He then looked up to see the yellow eyes glaring down at him and jumped backward. When he figured out who it was, he sighed. "What is it?"

"We are needed James. A large threat has been detected very close by." James then looked over at the box where his small Digimon slept.

"But…"

"I know your Digimon is only in its infant-like stage, but this one is huge and if things get bad, we may need you." James then looked down at his Digimon, for once the blanket was off of it and it was sleeping calmly. As he looked at him, she spoke. "This is the kind of challenge that separates us from fantasy James. Death is always an option, we just have to try and choose another." James then frowned.

"I understand." He then leaned over and picked up his sleeping Digimon, its large eye opening slightly.

"What is it James?" It said sleepily.

"Um, we need to go for now, ok?" The Digimon then nodded.

"Ok James, I trust you." James then smiled as he looked up at Turuiemon.

"Ok, let me get changed real quickly and I'll be on my way." The tall Digimon then nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

James ran as fast as he could behind the much faster Digimon in front of him. In his arms, he held his small Digimon partner; on his waist, he had his digivice as well as his newly acquired cardholder. Finally, they stopped when they reached a huge mass of fog. James then gulped. "Uh, that's one huge cloud." The Digimon in front of him nodded, and at the same time, another pulse of electricity went through the cloud.

"Indeed." Turuiemon then got wide eyes and her ears stood straight up. "Oh no." She said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Said James confused. Then, Turuiemon immediately ran at James and grabbed him.

"Get back." She then jumped with him in her arms several feet away, and just as she did, a massive beast flew though the fog and crashed where they had been, leaving a massive crater in the ground. When the dust cleared from its landing, Turuiemon stood up, releasing James, and walked over to the creature. James immediately gasped upon seeing what the creature was, Dark Tyrannomon. James slowly walked up to him, his jaw dropped. In his arms, Tsumemon got a sad look.

"What's wrong with him James?" James just shook his head.

"I don't know." When he was close enough to it, the creature opened its huge yellow eye and opened its mouth, a long moan coming out.

"So powerful." It said it its deep voice. "So powerful." It then began to slowly stand up. When it was done, Turuiemon turned to James.

"James, are you ready?" He nodded. "Then let's go." The group then walked into the fog, immediately, Turuiemon and James felt their hair stand up from all the static in the air. Once they were far enough in, Alexis and Allen ran towards them. Alexis ran straight to James with a worried look and spoke.

"This Digimon, it's a mega level and super powerful." Turuiemon got a shocked expression from this and spoke.

"What? They are using mega levels now?" Alexis and Allen nodded in unison. "Then this is worse than I thought." Just then, loud footsteps could be heard coming closer. They all turned in its direction, James gasping, as they all saw a massive creature walk towards them.

The creature was the biggest thing they had yet witnessed. It was nearly the size of a tank and covered in smooth, bug like, blue metal armor. What they figured was its head had two massive gold horns on it, one of them shaped like a Y and the other sticking through the fork of the lower one. Around its head was a large red frill, and on its back, two massive gold cannon-like objects followed by several red spikes. The creature released a roar as it finally stopped. James then noticed a man in black robes standing at its side. He smiled, showing his teeth which were filed to points. "Oh, some newcomers I see?" Said the man with an almost delighted tone. "RhinoKabuterimon, give them a proper greeting." The large machine-like bug nodded. James then noticed the creature's horns begin to spark and the cannons on its back extend until they were raised up high. Once they were up high, they began to glow bright like a star. Then, when they were at their brightest, a huge lightning bolt shot out of the creature's horn right at the group. Alexis and James screamed, when Dark Tyrannomon charged at the bolt, using his body to guard the others. As he screamed in agony, the man in the robes laughed. "Such a fool." The man then looked over at James and noticed the small Digimon in his arms. Upon seeing it, he pulled down his hood, showing his bright green eyes and messy brown hair, and pointed at James. "You boy, hand over that Digimon." The group then looked over at James with a shocked look, except for Dark Tyrannomon, who was glaring at the enemy Digimon.

"What for?" Said James, very confused. The man just frowned.

"Give him to me and I'll leave. How about that?" He then felt an arm on his shoulder and turned to see Alexis glaring at him.

"Don't do it James."

"I know that." James then looked back at the man with a serious look. "No." The man just frowned.

"How unwise." He then turned to his massive partner and spoke. "Kill them all." The Digimon then nodded and prepared its body for another attack. As it did so, Dark Tyrannomon ran at it, but it was too late. Just as he began to run, the large lightning bolt shot from its horn and into the ground, causing a huge explosion sending the entire team backwards and hard onto the ground. Moments after the attack, James slowly opened his eyes and looked at his side. Beside him, the others were on the ground, barely moving but their eyes wide open. From his point of view, it looked like they were in pain. James could feel his entire body tensing up and surge with pain, and the little Digimon in his arms crying. He slowly lowered his head to look down at the Digimon, his own eyes filling with tears.

"I'm…sorry…Tsumemon…I…really…am." He then looked up to see the man walking up to him with a grin on his face.

"Foolish boy." He then chuckled. "Hard to move isn't it?" The man was right, James could barely move. "That last blow he dealt was intended to kill you. However, since that dopey dinosaur got in the way, it didn't hit you with its whole effect. Instead your body is coursing with electricity and you can't move except for very small increments." James then looked over at Dark Tyrannomon, who was on the ground motionless. "Don't worry boy, normally the effect would wear off shortly. However, you'll be long dead by then." The man then leaned over and grabbed Tsumemon from James' arms. "You won't be needing him then." He then stood up and smiled at James. "Say goodbye to your Digimon." James then looked right into Tsumemon's eye, both of their eyes spilling over with tears.

"_I'm sorry Tsumemon."_ Thought James to himself. _"I wish I was a better tamer, I really do."_ Then, both James and the man's eyes got wide as Tsumemon began to glow.

"What the?" The man then shook his head. "This can't be." Tsumemon then began to speak.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you James." His voice then began to get deeper and raspier. "But now I'm going to make this guy pay." The man then dropped Tsumemon as he began to grow and change shape.

"What the hell?" The man then backed up, and as he did, the glowing mass grew as tall as him, and then the glow faded. Standing in its place with its back to James was a human sized creature with a large round head, long tentacles right under its head, long lanky arms, crazy looking antennae, and tan colored skin. "No, this is impossible." James then noticed its large hand grab the man's throat and the creature laugh evilly.

"So, you think your all badass because you have a mega Digimon huh?" Said the creature evilly.

"No, you can't be…"

"Oh, I am. Now, you're finished." The creature then held the man in the air, and then tossed him about ten feet away, at that time, James began to get feeling back in his limbs and struggled to stand up. The creature was about to jump at the man, when all of a sudden turned its head to the side and looked up in the air. "What's that?" Just as James managed to stand all the way up, he heard a whirring sound, then, moments later the fog lit up bright and began to blow away. When the fog was all gone, James could see several helicopters hovering in the air looking right at them. The man in the black robes then stood up and looked around, shaking his head.

"Crap, they found us." James then looked to his side to see the rest of the group begin to stand up as well. However, Dark Tyrannomon was still on the ground. James then returned his attention to his Digimon.

"Tsumemon?" The Digimon then turned around and grinned with a wide smile, his huge green eyes looking at him crazily.

"I'm Keramon now." Then, out of now where, long cords shot at Keramon and tied him up and pulled him in the air. James immediately gasped and looked to see where they came from. Right above him was a large helicopter.

"Keramon!" He screamed, jumping up to grab his Digimon, but he was too far up and was now being dragged into the helicopter. He then looked around to see the other helicopters shoot cords around the other Digimon as well and lifting them in the air. Alexis reached for Turuiemon's hand, but when she couldn't reach her fell to her knees and burst into tears. Allen however just jumped on top of his massive Digimon as it was being lifted away, however, when he was so far up he slipped and fell all the way back down with a loud thud and a scream of pain. James then looked at the massive blue bug. He watched with tears forming in his eyes as a huge net was dropped on the Digimon after it was tied up. The Digimon tried to use its electricity; however, it appeared the net somehow negated all of his powers. He then ran over to Alexis and kneeled down beside her. "What's going on here?" He said horribly confused an upset. She just looked up at him and shrugged.

"I don't know." She said between sobs. "I don't want to lose her." She then looked back up at the helicopter, which was now flying away with the others, high into the sky. James then looked over at Allen who was on the ground holding his side. James then ran over to him, but froze when he noticed several black SUVs roll up. When they stopped, the doors opened up and two men in suits walked out as well as two regular dressed men, one of them very tall, and then they walked up to the group of kids. The man in the front, a dark haired man with glasses, looked at each of the kids.

"You three, get in the car." He then pointed at one of the SUVs. James then glared at him.

"Why. You guys just took our Digimon." The man then held up a hand.

"I'm sorry, we will return them. We merely have them for observations. You will get them back in the morning." Alexis the shot up and ran at the man with her hand balled in a fist. She was about to punch him when a man with blonde hair and sunglasses caught her hand and stopped her.

"Calm down." Said the man. "We don't want to hurt you." Alexis looked at the man in confusion, and then he released her hand. She then lowered it and backed up beside James. "My name is Mr. Yamaki, this here is Mr. Gorder, and these two are Zack and Tobias. Those two are tamers like you." This made the three tamers get wide eyes. Allen limped over to the group and raised his hand, only to cringe and place it back on his ribs.

"Look here Mr. Taki." Said Allen, slightly slurred. The blonde man frowned.

"It's Yamaki."

"Yahtzee, whatever." The man with the sunglasses just frowned. "What the hell makes you think you can just come in here and steal our partners like…whatever." Mr. Yamaki then pulled out a small flashlight and shone it in Allen's eyes. "Get that thing out of my face." Mr. Yamaki then turned it off and put it away.

"Your fall must have given you a concussion." He then looked at Allen holding his side. "And possibly a broken rib. Now, get in the car and we will help you ASAP." James looked at Alexis a moment.

"Do you think we should?" He said slightly confused. She then sniffed once and nodded.

"I don't think we have an option." Alexis then looked at Mr. Yamaki. "And what about the other guy." Mr. Gorder then spoke.

"If you turn around you will see he is just fine." The group then turned around to see the man with tape over his mouth struggling to get free as men in SWAT uniforms were dragging him to a large armored vehicle. The group then turned back around. "Now, to the vehicle." Mr. Gorder then led them to one of the SUVs and let them inside. Once they were in, they went back to their own SUV and the cars drove off, leaving no evidence anything ever happened other than a massive crater in the ground from the fight.

* * *

Inside the SUV, the dumbstruck tamers sat thinking about various things. James thought about what Keramon would be like, if he ever got him back. Alexis thought about Turuiemon, praying that she wouldn't lose her. And lastly, Allen thought about the spots he was now seeing in front of his eyes and the odd sensation he felt in his horribly numb chest and left arm. However, they were all also thinking about what would happen next. For several long minutes, the entire vehicle was silent, until finally, the driver spoke. "Would you three like some music?" Alexis and James shook their heads; Allen didn't seem to have heard him. "Look, I know you guys probably think we're going to hurt you or something, but we aren't. All we want to do is see what you are capable of."

"Why." Said Alexis in a very monotone voice.

"Well, um…this may sound cheesy, but it's actually to help us save the world." All three of them then looked at the man. "I'll let them explain the details, but I swear, we aren't doing anything bad."

The rest of the trip was silent once more. The trip lasted several hours until they eventually arrived at a large building. Upon arriving, the tamers instantly looked out their tinted windows at it. When the cars came to a stop, the driver as well as Alexis and James got out. The driver walked over to Allen's side to help him out, but, Alexis glared at him and helped him out herself. Once they were all out of the car and Allen was leaning on Alexis' shoulder, they walked up to the two men in suits who were now standing in front of the doors of the building. "I hope you didn't mind the long trip." Said Mr. Gorder. None of the tamers said a thing. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like it if your friend here would follow one of our agents to get some help." Alexis and James nodded slightly, but Allen shook his head.

"No way you piece of crap, I'm just fine." He then looked at Alexis and James, they were just staring at him. "I should probably go shouldn't I?" His friends then nodded. "Whatever, but if I come out altered in any way, I'll…I don't know." Just then, a man walked out behind him and walked him inside the building. The other two members of the team just stood there looking at Mr. Gorder and Mr. Yamaki.

"Well." Said Mr. Yamaki. "How about we go inside and talk." The two nodded, and then followed the two men inside, the other agents following behind.

As they walked down the hallway, James couldn't help but look in the windows of the rooms. Inside he could only see total darkness, except for the glow of computer screens and the occasional moving person in front of them. He was about to ask what this building was for, when Mr. Gorder spoke first. "I bet you two are wondering what we do here aren't you?" The two didn't respond. "This is where the government keeps track of everything going on with the internet in Ohio. Every state in America and every country across the globe has one. If there is a person in Ohio using the internet, we know exactly what they are doing, for how long, and where at." James then raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"So, you're Big Brother?" Mr. Gorder chuckle softly.

"Precisely." Alexis then asked a question.

"If you guys spy on the internet, how come you guys aren't able to catch all the terrorists and computer hackers out there." That is when Mr. Yamaki turned his head and responded.

"Because if we did, the entire world would know that we existed and do everything they could to get rid of us. Can you imagine what chaos the world would go into if they knew they were being spied on with every waking moment? It is better if they just _think_ that than actually know it." Alexis then nodded. "We also use it to help out people like you."

"People like us?" Said James confused. "You mean tamers."

"Precisely." Mr. Tamaki then faced forward again, but continued to speak. "Ever since 2001, our organization, known as Hypnos, has been tracking, hunting down, and destroying evil Digimon with the help of tamers like you." The two nodded. "You guys probably thought you were the only tamers out there didn't you." Alexis then shook her head.

"No. Constantly we have to fight other tamers known as…" Then Mr. Gorder cut her off.

"The Rose Cult of Lucemon. Yes, we know all about them. However, we don't consider them true tamers since only the original members were actual tamers. No, we meant actual tamers like yourselves."

"Oh. However, I still did know there were more tamers. There had to be." Mr. Yamaki then smiled.

"You're a smart girl aren't you?" He then looked back at her once and chuckled softly. "You kind of remind me of a girl I know from Japan. However, she is a couple years older than you are. Even your Digimon are similar." He then looked ahead again as they reached a door. Mr. Gorder used a card to unlock the door and then they all went inside. Inside the room was a long table surrounded by chairs and a large computer screen on the one wall. "Please, take a seat wherever you like. We usually have our smaller meetings in here." Alexis then sat down and James beside her. Across from them, Mr. Gorder and Mr. Yamaki sat down. The other two tamers, Zack and Tobias, just stood at the back of the room, and the rest of the agents waited outside after closing the door. After a couple moments of silence, Mr. Gorder spoke.

"Would either of you like a drink. Soda, coffee, water?" The two just shook their heads. Mr. Yamaki then took over.

"Ok, you two haven't introduced yourselves yet." James looked at Alexis a moment, and then spoke.

"I'm James Tanner." Alexis then spoke.

"I'm Alexis."

"Good. Now, as we said earlier, you will get you Digimon back in the morning. That should leave you to assume that you will be staying here for the night." The two nodded. "Ok. Also, as soon as Allen's wounds are treated, we will explain these things to him as well. Right now, your Digimon are also having the situation explained to them." Alexis then spoke.

"And what is the situation."

"We need you to travel to the digital world." This made the two tamers get wide eyes. "As far as we can tell, the cult only travels to our world to find new tamers and to fight. However, for some odd reason, our research has concluded that out of all the places on the globe, they prefer to go to your hometown the most. We aren't sure why, but we believe it has something to do with you. After using Zack and Tobias' Digimon to track you three down, we made our move and got you." Alexis then frowned.

"So, essentially we don't have a choice in the matter. Is that right?" Mr. Yamaki then frowned.

"I'm afraid so. Our current plan of action is to send you three to the digital world and find the location of the cult." James then spoke.

"Why us?" Mr. Gorder then spoke.

"We have two reasons. The first, we believe that if we send you three, the cult will realize you are gone and not attack as often. It is more so for the safety of the people. And the second reason, we need human test subjects to travel to the digital world." Alexis then stood up.

"You plan on using us as guinea pigs?" Mr. Gorder frowned.

"Calm down Alexis."

"No, what if we die there? What then, you couldn't possibly send back up to bring us home. Forever more we could be lost in that world. No, I won't do it." Mr. Yamaki then stood up as well.

"Alexis sit down now!" He yelled loudly. She then frowned and sat down. "I know this is a possible suicide mission, but you aren't going alone. Zack and Tobias have already agreed to go with you and they are able to get their Digimon to the mega level. There is nothing in that world that could possibly kill you with them around except for a high ranked cult member." He then sat down as well and lowered his voice. "If we don't do something fast, more people are going to die." Alexis got a shocked look from that. "It hasn't been on the news or anything because we covered it up, but this cult is killing people every day. The only reason they haven't killed anyone in your town is because you are there to stop them. Our tamers are dying too. Every state in America had a small group of tamers with them as of 2004. With intense training they were able to digivolve their Digimon to mega. However, when this cult came, the only states with tamers left were Ohio, Michigan, Kansas, and Nevada. All the others are dead. They were our only way of stopping the cult and now they are all but none. If you don't join us, we could all die." Alexis looked away.

"What about the other countries?"

"The cult doesn't seem to be attacking them as much as America, so they still have all their tamers. What that tells us is that there is something in America they are after and we need to find it."

"What I meant was, why can't they help?"

"The United States is the only country that has focused on training our tamers. The last I heard the only other tamers with Digimon able to reach mega was in Japan, and they are already helping us with other tasks."

"But we can't reach mega, and you're sending us there."

"Yes, but Tobias and Zack can. And it also has to do with what Mr. Gorder said about lowering the attacks." Both Alexis and James got really quiet, but then James spoke.

"What of our parents?" Mr. Gorder answered.

"We will be sending several agents to each of your families explaining the Digimon and what is happening to you tomorrow." James then nodded, and then Mr. Yamaki spoke.

"I will let you two sleep it over and think about it. In the morning though, I will expect full cooperation." He then stood up. "If you like, I can show you to your rooms." James and Alexis then stood up and followed him out of the room.

Once the three were gone, Zack and Tobias walked over to Mr. Gorder. Mr. Gorder then looked up at the two. "Alert Red and Blue that we leave tomorrow." The two nodded. "Also, make sure the new tamers are safe tonight. I don't want them pulling anything." The two then nodded again. "Now go." The two then left the room as well, leaving Mr. Gorder to think about the current situation.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, sorry for not getting this up for so long, but this chapter took a lot of work (that and I have a job now and that's been getting in the way). Well, I hope you like it. And I would also like to congratulate swordmasterXERO for winning the contest where he created the tamer for Lucemon. I would also like to thank my real life best friend (who will go unnamed for safety reasons) who was the inspiration for another character introduced in this chapter. Well, enjoy.

Chapter Thirteen: Enter the Digital World

James and Alexis lay on two beds in the same room, wide awake and expecting anything and everything to happen. The only things in the room were the two beds, a bathroom, and a table with a lamp and an alarm clock that was set for six in the morning. James sighed as he lay in the dark room with his friend, both of them wearing the same clothes they arrived in due to a lack of pajamas. "Hey Alexis?" He said quietly.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to go. A part of me does, but the rest is saying no."

"I know. I don't really wanna go either. I have too much here that I have to do." A part of her wanted to tell James about her odd suspicion with the toy her little sister had, but she didn't. "That and…I don't want to risk not coming back." James nodded.

"The farthest I've ever been from my family is to my grandma's house in Indiana. Now I have to go to a totally different world." Alexis nodded. "Do you think it's anything like in the shows?" Alexis just shrugged.

"I don't know. When I first got Turuiemon, she told me the digital world was a beautiful place, filled with mystery and vast landscapes. However, she also told me there were dark places that were filled with evil and hate. She told me that this is where she lived most of her life. However, she left when the cult decided to move in." James then rolled over on the bed and faced Alexis, who was staring at the ceiling.

"Earlier, they said that the cult was called the Rose Cult of Lucemon. Do they mean the same Lucemon from the shows?" She just shrugged.

"Not much is known about him. That guy that we captured, all he told us was that he rarely comes to earth anymore. He also said that he is the most holy Digimon one could ever meet, yet had the darkest heart as well. Turuiemon told me that in her world, there were legends of Lucemon saying he could take down mega levels in only his rookie form. They also spoke of him as being the holiest Digimon in existence; however, something happened that made him evil. However, that was the original Lucemon; this one we are enemies with is probably a different one entirely." James then nodded.

"I don't know if you noticed, but before they captured us, Tsumemon digivolved." She smiled, which made James feel uncomfortable because she rarely did that, yet happy as well, because it was towards him.

"I saw. He did it to protect you. A Digimon that digivolved because of your love for it is obviously meant to be your partner." She then looked back up at the ceiling. "However, I have never witnessed my Digimon digivolve for me other than to go back to being her champion form because she reverted back. I have had her for several years now, and never once has she been able to become an ultimate. Allen however, was able to see his Digimon digivolve to champion during a fight in his first week as a tamer. I remember as if it were yesterday too.

….*Flashback*…

Alexis was sitting on the ground with tears in her eyes. Her long golden blonde hair in a ponytail and her makeup only consisting of lip-gloss. In her arms, she held an unconscious Lopmon with a long gash on her belly. Standing in front of her was a massive, yellow creature with a giant right arm and a brown, leathery helmet covering its head with only one eye showing on the left side. Beside the creature a woman with a black cloak was laughing, her long silver hair hanging over her shoulders and her bright yellow eyes glaring at Alexis. "Foolish girl." She said with amusement. "You thought you could fight my Digimon with a champion you just got?" The woman then pulled out a digivice and slid a card with a picture of a SkullGreymon on it. Instantly, the Digimon's skin began to peel off until it was a skeleton, and on its massive arm was a rocket launcher-like device made of bones. Inside it was a huge orange missile with a mouth and green eyes. "Cyclonemon, kill her." The Digimon then held up its arm and laughed.

"Bye bye bunny." It was about to fire when out of nowhere Black Agumon flew up and kicked the Digimon in the head. The Digimon then looked over and saw Black Agumon flip him off. "Why you little." He then pointed the missile at it. "Darkness Shot." It then shot the missile, another one taking its place in the cannon, but Black Agumon jumped out of the way. The Digimon continued to shoot at him, but continued to miss. Finally, Cyclonemon gave up and pointed it back at the girl. "Screw you. I'll kill her." Alexis then screamed, Allen gasped, and Black Agumon shook his head.

"No," Said Black Agumon. "I'll save you!" He then jumped in front of the missile, blocking Alexis but getting the full force. Allen then ran over to his fallen Digimon and picked him up, Cyclonemon laughing as he did. Black Agumon then looked up at Allen with tears in his eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry buddy, I tried." Allen smiled back, his own eyes spilling over.

"It's ok pal. I'll see you again someday." The evil Digimon then raised his arm at Allen and laughed.

"Nighty night." He then began to laugh, but stopped when he noticed Black Agumon begin to glow. "What the?" Allen then gasped as Black Agumon spoke.

"I feel funny." Black Agumon then rose into the air and turned into a glowing orb. Allen then stood back as the orb grew. "Black Agumon digivolve too!" The orb then burst open and the giant Dark Tyrannomon stood there. It then roared and looked at Cyclonemon. "Dark Tyrannomon." Cyclonemon's jaw then dropped.

"Crap."

"Fire blast!" Dark Tyrannomon then shot a huge wave of fire at the Digimon and turned it to data instantly. The moment it did, the woman then faded away. Allen then ran over to Alexis and helped her up. She was about to talk, when he instantly planted a kiss on her lips. When he released it, they both blushed.

"I'm sorry." He said, but she just kissed him again. When that kiss broke, he smiled at her. "I'm never going to let you fight alone again." She then smiled back. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" She then nodded.

"Yes." They then kissed again as Dark Tyrannomon turned around.

"Uh…" He said with his really deep voice. "I'm still giant you know. Kind of need to hide." When the two didn't stop, he just sighed. "Uh…I'll be in the back yard." He then stomped away.

….*Flashback end*….

Alexis then looked at James with a slight smile. "That was also the day I became his girlfriend." James then nodded and looked up at the ceiling.

"That's cool." He then closed his eyes. "You know one thing neither of us asked or they mentioned to tell us though?" She just shrugged.

"What?"

"The entire time we were asking why we were chosen to go, yet we were never told why." She then nodded.

"Well isn't it obvious. It's to fight the cult."

"Oh." He then sighed. "We should get some sleep though. Tomorrow is going to be horrible." She then nodded.

"Yeah…but you do realize its four in the morning right?"

"Yup."

"And we have to be up by six."

"I know."

"Not a lot of time to sleep."

"I know. But, I've dealt with worse." The two then closed their eyes, and tried to sleep, neither of which did however.

* * *

Standing outside the door to the room James and Alexis were in, the very tall Tobias and his smaller friend Zack stood there looking around, bored out of their minds. "Hey Zack." Said Tobias quietly, yet still with a deep voice.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think the trip is going to be like?" Zack just shrugged.

"I don't know. It's never even been attempted before, with humans anyway." Tobias then nodded. "However, I imagine it's going to be great. A new world to explore that only a small handful has only partially witnessed."

"That does sound cool."

"Indeed." Tobias then looked at a watch on his wrist and back at Zack.

"You think they would mind if we took a quick nap?" Zack just chuckled softly.

"Probably. But go ahead, I'll keep watch."

"Thanks pal." The giant then leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Oh, one more thing."

"What?"

"Are you scared?" Zack just chuckled again.

"Me, scared? Come on." Tobias just opened one eye and looked over at him. "Ok, a little. But it's a new world after all. Why shouldn't I be scared? Sure, I got Strabimon and you with me, but none of my family back home or anyone else for that matter."

"You got the new tamers. They seem like a nice bunch."

"Yeah…except that Allen kid. I tried giving him some soup in the infirmary and he about bit my head off about not knowing shit." They then both shared a laugh.

"Bummer."

"Yeah, but I understand." Tobias then opened his eyes and looked over at his friend.

"Well, in the end, we will still be heroes, whether anybody knows we are or not." Zack then nodded.

"Right. Now get some rest, we got a long day tomorrow."

"Ok." Tobias then closed his eyes as his friend kept guard, and for the time being, all was calm.

* * *

Standing in a large room with white tiles covering every side, Strabimon stood with Flamemon at his side, Flamemon leaning on a metal podium with many buttons and knobs. Strabimon had an aggressive look on his face with his teeth bared as if he was in combat. Flamemon however had a very dull and bored look. "Can we take a nap now?" Said Flamemon, followed by a lazy yawn. Strabimon just looked over and growled at him.

"No. Tomorrow we have to go back home and I want to be sure that I am top wolf like I was then."

"But you weren't top wolf. You told me when we met that you were mad fun of everyday." Strabimon just shook head and looked forward again.

"Just shut up and push the button when I tell you." Flamemon then rolled his eyes and saluted him.

"Aye captain." Strabimon then grinned.

"Push it." Flamemon then pushed the button and a cardboard cutout shaped like a human shot out of the floor. Instantly, Strabimon ran at it and punched its head off. Moments later, two more shot up and he ran at them and jumped in the air, using his feet to kick both heads off in mid air. After that, two targets popped out of the ceiling and hung there. Strabimon then jumped up, grabbed one, tore it off, and as if fell threw it at the other one breaking it.

Flamemon continued to lazily watch Strabimon fight inanimate cardboard people and targets. He watched him defeat large cutouts, small ones, moving ones, hanging ones, and more. Finally, when they started flying out of the walls at Strabimon, the tired demon-like Digimon watched as he would hop on one of them, pull it out from under him, and then throw it at another one causing it to collide with another one. Finally, after several more minutes of continual beatings on the cardboard people, a buzzer sounded that signified he beat them all. When it did, Strabimon grinned and looked across the room at his very tired comrade. "What's my time?" Flamemon then looked at a screen on the podium that had his time on it.

"Three minutes and four seconds." Strabimon then frowned.

"Shoot, I was hoping for a new record."

"Well, that last score of one minute and eight seconds was a one in a million thing. How do you ever plan on beating _that_ again?" Strabimon then walked over to Flamemon smiling.

"Don't worry my incendiary friend, I'll do it." Flamemon just nodded slowly and then looked at a clock hanging on the wall.

"About an hour until show time, you ready?" Strabimon looked at the time on the podium one more time, and then shrugged.

"Sure, why not." Flamemon then looked at Strabimon with a sad look.

"Aren't you scared?" Strabimon just frowned.

"No way. Nothing will beat the great BeoWolfmon."

"Yeah, maybe. But you aren't always going to _be _BeoWolfmon. What if you can only be Strabimon?" Strabimon then looked away.

"Well…I don't know. I doesn't matter. As long as I have Zack, I'm good."

"Well, I hope your right, because I'm scared, and I'm not afraid to admit it." He then turned around and walked over to the door. "Well, goodnight. I hope you feel as good as you do now in the pod." He then opened the door and left. Strabimon however just sat down and looked at the floor.

"Well Strabimon, are you ready?" He then looked at the wall, it so clean he could see his reflection. Upon seeing it, he got a sad look. "I hope those kids from back home weren't right about me being weak." He then stood up and sighed. "Well, showing fear is weakness, I mustn't show it. If Flamemon ever found out I second guessed myself on every fight, he would probably have to be locked up from all his laughing." He then grabbed the door handle and looked at his reflection one more time, and smiled. "I am strong." He then opened the door.

* * *

James and Alexis both opened their eyes at the sound of a door opening. Standing at the door was Mr. Gorder with a stern face. "Are you two ready?" He said as he turned on the lights. James looked over to see the alarm clock had a minute until six, and so he turned it off with a sigh.

"As we'll ever be." He said softly.

"Then lets go, we have history to make." The two then got up out of bed and followed Mr. Gorder out the door. Upon exiting, they noticed Zack and Tobias were standing there and began to follow them as well.

The two walked for almost five minutes until they reached a door with Mr. Yamaki and Allen standing there. Allen had a wide grin and some bandages on his left arm. Alexis instantly ran to Allen and hugged him gently, making sure not to squeeze him to hard. "I was worried about you." She whispered to him. He just smiled and rubbed her back.

"It appears he didn't break any bones after all." Said Mr. Yamaki while looking at the embracing couple. "The fall just bruised him pretty bad, but he should be fine now. Normally we would let him rest a little longer, but seeing as he will be in the digital world, he should be fine." Alexis then stopped hugging Allen and the two back up to stand beside James. Mr. Yamaki examined the group of five tamers and smiled. "You guys look great. I think we are ready." He then reached out his hand and grabbed the door handle. "Now, as promised, here are your friends." He then opened the door to show a medium sized room with a table and several chairs with another door on the back wall. Inside the room were also Turuiemon, Keramon, Black Agumon, Strabimon, and Flamemon. Instantly James, Alexis, and Allen smiled. The group of three then ran into the room and hugged their Digimon. Tobias and Zack walked in and decided to stay in the back.

Alexis released her hug on Turuiemon and looked at her with a smile. "I thought I lost you." Turuiemon just chuckled softly and smiled back.

"I thought I lost you too."

In another part of the room, Allen set down his Digimon and smiled at him. "They treat you good pal?" Black Agumon then nodded.

"Yes sir." The two then saluted each other and smiled.

"Good to hear."

Over with James, he let go of his Digimon and examined him from head to…the tip of his tentacles. "So…your uh…" Keramon then smiled wide, showing his mouth of very sharp teeth.

"Bigger? Better? More super awesome?" The entire time he was saying this, Keramon was slowly twisting his head around until his mouth was above his eyes. James just looked at him oddly and nodded.

"Yeah, all of that." Keramon then twisted his head back to normal and grinned.

"Great!"

Turuiemon then looked over at Strabimon and Flamemon. "While we were in here, we were all introduced to the other two's Digimon." Strabimon and Flamemon then waved at the others, Keramon waving back oddly while smiling. Mr. Yamaki then walked in.

"I also explained the entire ordeal to them as well. They completely understand and as far as I could tell they are all for it." Alexis then looked at Turuiemon with a worried look.

"Are you sure Turuiemon?" She nodded.

"Yes, I know it's very sudden and they probably could have told us about it a little more…civilized. However, it is needed and sooner or later we all knew it had to be done." The others then nodded.

"She's right." Said Allen. "This is the only way we can stop them. Its like a weed, we have to get it at the root, and the digital world is that root." Alexis then nodded. Mr. Yamaki then walked to the back of the room by the other door and grabbed the knob.

"Then are we ready to go." With a quick glance at one another for a final moment, the group nodded. Then Turuiemon, Alexis, Black Agumon, Allen, Keramon, and James spoke in unison.

"We're ready." Mr. Yamaki then grinned showing his teeth.

"Alright." He then opened the door.

* * *

Lisa yawned as she woke up on the floor with the stuffed rabbit in her arms. She looked around and smiled as the beginning of sunrise began to light up the still black sky outside her window. She then stood up, dragging the toy at her side by the arm and when she looked out her window sighed. "Isn't the sunrise just beautiful Hoppy?" The toy rabbit then stood up on its own and looked out the window by balancing on its tail, still holding Lisa's hand.

"For being the sun's light bouncing off the atmosphere's reflective surface, yes, it is…beautiful." The rabbit then looked down to see a small line of trees behind the house with a road behind them. On the road, she noticed a man walking down the street with a dog. "Why do humans feel superior to animals Lisa?" Lisa then looked down at her toy friend.

"I don't know Hoppy. We just do. I guess it's because we can talk." The toy then looked up at Lisa.

"You mean, they don't speak human language." Lisa then had a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know dogs bark. That's talking for dogs, among other things."

"Oh, I knew that. So, I guess you're right." Hoppy then nodded.

"This world, I'm beginning to learn things about it yet most of them don't make sense. However, things in my world don't make sense either." Lisa and Hoppy then looked at the sunrise again.

"I guess it all depends on your interpretation of things. To one person, one thing seems like something else compared to what another person thinks. I know owning animals should be wrong, but as far as I can tell, they don't seem to mind most of the time. As long as you feed them and bathe them and make them happy, a pet seems to like to be owned." Hoppy then looked back up at Lisa.

"You're very intelligent for a girl your age." Lisa then smiled.

"That's what mamma says, but I wouldn't know. I know smart things, but I can't always say or do them. I can hardly make my breakfast without help."

"Well you're just a child, skills come with time." Lisa then nodded, and then looked back down at Hoppy.

"Well, wanna go watch TV downstairs?" Hoppy then nodded.

"Ok." Lisa then grinned.

"Ok. Let's go." Lisa then walked out of the room, dragging the toy once more.

* * *

As the door opened, Alexis, Allen, and James as well as their Digimon got wide eyes from what was in the room. Mr. Yamaki just smiled. "Isn't she something?" As the entire group in the room walked into the next room, they all looked up at the massive machine being supported almost 30 feet in the air by wires and metal.

The room was massive, at least two football fields wide from front to back and side to side. In it were many computers and machines as well as people, all of them working on one sole machine in the middle. The machine in the middle looked like a mix between a space ship and a giant SUV. It was all a shiny black with silver trim, and on its sides, it had small round windows as well as a large window on the front. "This, tamers, is the Ark Version Two, or Ark V2 for short." The group remained speechless. Mr. Yamaki then led them closer to the machine and walked them around it so they could see it better. As they circled it, Mr. Yamaki continued to speak. "In 2001, we created something the world had never seen before. A vessel able to back and forth between our world and the digital world by riding on data streams. It was known simply as The Ark. It had been created out of desperation and due to this, it had flaws. Unfortunately, upon its return back to Earth, it was destroyed. Since then, we have built many prototypes and upgrades of this vessel, many of them failures and few of them usable. Using the knowledge we gained from the successful few, we built the prototype to the machine you see here. In 2008, we sent that prototype to the digital world and back four times to test it." He then looked back at the team with a smile. "All of them a success." He then stopped when they were in front of it once more. "However, none of those trials had life aboard so we do not know what will happen when you get on it. Essentially, this is like a trial run all over again." He then looked over at a set of computers beside them. "The entire machine will be controlled from this room. The only thing you can actually use from the Ark is a communicator that will let us communicate back and forth. When this thing arrives, it will be your missions to explore the digital world and find the whereabouts of the cult. That is your only mission." Alexis then raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you wanted us to beat them?"

"I do. However, seeing as you aren't fully trained yet, it would be wise if we just use this as an exploratory mission." Alexis then nodded. "Now, any questions?" Allen then raised his hand. "Yes?"

"What will we do about food and stuff?"

"We will send with you a container filled with easy to prepare foods as well as water. Anything else?" Alexis then got a slightly sad face and slowly raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Um…Would it be possible for us to say goodbye to our families?" Mr. Yamaki then sighed.

"I will give you each several minutes before we leave to call them. By then they should already know you are leaving." James then raised his hand.

"When are we leaving?" Mr. Gorder then spoke.

"You will all be leaving at precisely noon. That gives you almost six hours to do as you need within the building." Mr. Yamaki then spoke one more time.

"Well, if you follow me, we have breakfast ready for you. Then after that we can further discuss the mission." The group then nodded and followed Mr. Yamaki out of the room.

* * *

Lisa sat in her living room in a chair watching TV with the stuffed rabbit in her lap. At the moment, they were watching a children's cartoon show. At one point, Hoppy looked up at Lisa and spoke. "I haven't seen that shadow that follows your sister for a while." Lisa just shrugged.

"Maybe it left."

"I think it's a she. But maybe your right." The rabbit then looked at the TV again. "Are you aware that a shadow follows your sister?" Lisa then shook her head.

"Nope. I've never seen it. What do you think it is?"

"I know what it is. However, for now I'll keep it a secret." Lisa then frowned and looked down at Hoppy.

"Aw…come on, tell me." The rabbit then shook its head.

"If you found out what it was, there is a slight chance that my mission could be jeopardized." The rabbit then rubbed its chin with its hand. "But on second thought, just talking to you could jeopardize it."

"Come on, I won't tell nobody. Besides, who would believe me? I've seen how parents treat kids that think monsters and imaginary friends are real." The toy then shrugged.

"You bring up a point. Fine, I'll tell you. However, even if nobody would believe you, I don't want you telling anyone. Especially your sister and her friends." Lisa then smiled and nodded.

"I promise."

"Ok, that shadow is…" At that moment, the doorbell rang. Both Lisa and Hoppy looked over at the door that was just several feet away from their chair. Then Hoppy faced forward again and acted like a doll when Lisa's dad walked out of his room, buttoning his pants as he opened the door. He had obviously been woken from his sleep.

When he opened the door, he raised an eyebrow when he saw two men in black suits, the one on the right carrying a briefcase, standing at his door. "Um…can I help you?" He said confused, thinking this a joke of some kind. The men just looked at him seriously, and then the man on the left spoke.

"May we come in sir. We have something we need to tell you." They then both looked at Lisa who was sitting in the chair. She just hugged her toy closer and sunk back in the chair. They then looked back up at Mr. Stokes.

"Uh…can you tell me who you are?" The man on the left then pulled a badge out of his pocket with the word HYPNOS written across the top.

"We are agents from the Ohio Hypnos Organization."

"I've never heard of it."

"Don't need to sir. All you need to know is that we practically run the world's internet and more." Mr. Stokes just nodded, still thinking this some kind of joke, and then looked over at the man with the briefcase.

"Does your friend talk too?"

"No." Mr. Stokes just nodded again.

"Well, sure. Why not. Have a seat on the couch." He then stood out of the way and let them walk over to the couch and sit down. "Could I offer you some coffee?" They just shook their heads.

"No sir."

"Well, I need some, so I'll be right back." He then walked into the kitchen and rolled his eyes when he was out of their sight.

As he prepared himself some coffee, Hoppy slowly looked over at the men, making sure they didn't see her, and examined them. _"Those men." _She thought to herself. _"Those are the ones from that organization. I knew I heard the name Hypnos before."_ She then turned her head back when Mr. Stokes walked back in holding a cup of coffee and sat down in another chair. He then looked over at Lisa.

"You may wanna leave Lisa." The man on the couch then shook his head.

"No, the entire family needs to be present sir." He then nodded.

"Um, ok. Then let me go get my other daughter." He was about to stand up when the man shook his head again.

"That won't be necessary." He then sat back down.

"And why not? You just said…" The man with the briefcase then opened it, pulled out a sheet of paper, and handed it to his partner. The man looked it over and then looked at Mr. Stokes. Mr. Stokes was sipping his coffee as the man spoke again.

"Late last night, your daughter left your house and was taken by our agents." Mr. Stokes then choked on his coffee.

"What?"

"She, as well as two other individuals, was taken due to something they poses." Mr. Stokes had a very upset face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The man with the briefcase then pulled a laptop out of his briefcase and opened it. He then began to work with it as the other man continued to speak.

"Sir, have you by chance heard of the Digimon franchise." Mr. Stokes had a very confused expression, yet also filled with anger.

"I guess. What's it matter? It's just some show my oldest daughter use to watch." The two agents shared a glance, and then looked at Mr. Stokes.

"Well, this may be hard to believe, but it is more than a show." Mr. Stokes just continued to look at him with a confused look. "Digimon are real." Several moments passed with just Mr. Stokes staring at them, when he began to laugh. "Sir, are you ok?" He just laughed.

"This is a joke isn't it? Digimon real, are you kidding me?" He then stood up and looked around the room. "There's a camera in here isn't there." He then looked back at them. "Did my ex wife put you up to this?" The two agents just shared a glance and then looked back at Mr. Stokes.

"Sir, we aren't…" Mr. Stokes then walked over to the staircase and yelled up it.

"Ok Alexis, you can come down now." No response. After a long period of silence, Mr. Stokes began to frown. "Alexis?" He then jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Upon turning around, he saw the talking man standing behind him.

"Sir, you may want to sit down." Mr. Stokes then walked back to his seat and sat down. The man with the case then gave his laptop to his partner and the man turned it so Mr. Stokes could see it. On the screen was a picture of Alexis walking down the street. "This is your daughter, correct?" He nodded. The man then pushed a button and the entire image turned into a heat vision version. However, in this version, what appeared to be a large, human sized glow was standing behind Alexis in her shadow.

"What is that?"

"That, Mr. Stokes, is your daughter's Digimon." Mr. Stokes then leaned in to get a better view. "Using another one of our agents, we spied on your daughter and captured this image." Mr. Stokes then shook his head.

"That picture could obviously be doctored." The man then flipped to another image that appeared to be taken from the air of the fight from the previous day. The picture was a close of up Alexis on her knees crying with Turuiemon hanging from the air. This picture made Mr. Stokes' eyes get wide. The man then zoomed the picture out making Mr. Stokes jaw drop as he saw the massive beetle Digimon being captured as well as Dark Tyrannomon laying on the ground, and the others. "Um…" Was all he could muster.

"That image was taken while we were taking your daughter." Mr. Stokes then glared at the man evilly.

"Why is she on the ground crying?"

"Sir, you have to understand that at the time they thought we were bad."

"So, you essentially capture my daughter without warning? What do you plan to do with her?" Neither of them noticed, but Hoppy slowly looked over at them again.

"First let me explain something. For the past couple of years now, an organization of evil people, as well as Digimon, has been attacking all over the globe. I would explain further but it is classified. All I can tell you is this, your daughter as well as two other children were taken to be sent to the home of the Digimon and eventually defeat this organization." Upon hearing this, Hoppy immediately became very alert.

"_I have to tell the others." _She thought to herself. _"Master will be very pleased."_

Mr. Stokes then stood up. "So you're telling me that you kidnapped her and are now forcing her to fight some terrorists! Are you insane?" He then grabbed the man's collar and pulled him off the couch. Immediately the man's partner stood up and pulled out a gun.

"Sir…" Said the man, trying to breathe. "We had no choice. It was the only way." He then dropped the man and the other man put away his gun.

"She is only a child!"

"We know the consequences sir, but if they don't do it, nobody else will, and the world will be at stake." Mr. Stokes just glared at him. "Your daughter is much tougher than you think. Little do you know, but for the last several years, she has already been fighting members of the evil organization, and has done so very well." Mr. Stokes then sat back down, still glaring at the man.

"How can I contact her?" The man then sat back down as well and got a sad look. He obviously felt empathy for Mr. Stokes.

"You can't. However, before they leave, she will contact you. And when she returns, we will inform you and tell you were to go." Mr. Stokes then looked at Lisa. She was very shocked looking, holding Hoppy close to her.

"I want you to leave now." He said to the two. "If all you were here to do is tell me my daughter is gone, then leave." The man sighed, and then stood up with his partner.

"As you wish sir." They then walked to the door and left.

* * *

Soon after the agents left Mr. Stokes' home, they went to James' home to discuss the very same thing, with similar results. James parents were very skeptical at first; however, they could tell it was true. As soon as James' parents were left dumbstruck after the departure of the agents, Nathan left for his room with a slight look of rage.

Nathan sat on the bed in his room as raged filled his entire body, he was now balling his hands into fists, so tight his hands were turning white. "How could this happen?" He whispered to himself. "I should have acted sooner; things are getting a little out of hand." He then stood up and looked out his window. Outside, the wind blew gently through the trees. He then looked at his desk. Sitting on it was an odd black phone with a red stripe on it. He immediately picked it up and called someone. As the phone rang, his shadow stretched out onto the wall, only the shadow didn't look like him. Instead, it appeared to have horns and spikes on its body. Then, Nathan bared his teeth and spoke into the phone. "Richard, listen carefully and tell Master exactly what I tell you, we have a problem." Then on the shadow what appeared to be six glowing green eyes opened and a pair of wings spread wide.

* * *

Noon at Hypnos

James hung up a phone after having completed talking to his parents. His eyes were watery as the pain of leaving his family began to take its toll on him. Inside the small room with several phones and the other tamers, James looked beside him to see Alexis talking into the phone with a monotone voice and expression, however, running down her cheeks were streams of tears. "I can't tell you that this mission will be safe dad, but if Lisa asks, tell her I'm fine. And I know this may be hard, but please, could you tell mom I love her." She then sighed and looked down at the table. "Well, I gotta go now. I love you dad, and I always will." She then hung up the phone and wiped her eyes. From behind her Turuiemon hugged her.

"It's ok Alexis." She said calmingly. "We shall return."

James then looked over at Allen who was frowning as he talked on the phone. "Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. It's like the shows, remember? It will be like a vacation." James just smiled slightly at his enthusiasm. "Well, just pick up my homework from school and make up some kind of excuse. I gotta go now, ok, bye. I love you too." He then hung up the phone. Upon seeing James looking at him, he smiled and gave him a thumb up. "It's all good." James then nodded.

"That's good." James then noticed an arm touch his shoulder and turned around. Upon turning around he saw Keramon standing there with a frown.

"I know I'm a Digimon, but I don't want to go. I've never seen the digital world." James frowned and hugged his partner.

"It's ok Keramon. We'll be fine." The group then looked over as the door to the room opened. Standing there was Mr. Yamaki with Mr. Gorder standing behind him.

"Tamers." He said with a determined look. "The moment of truth has arrived." The tamers then nodded in unison. "However, from this day on, it will be Mr. Gorder that will be running the shots. I didn't mention this earlier to you, but I have work in Japan that needs to be tended to. I was merely here to see this operation unfold successfully. So the moment we find this experiment successful, I will be leaving." The group then nodded again. "Now, let's go." He then turned around and left, the tamers and their Digimon following.

Inside the massive room with the Ark V2 within, the tamers stood waiting for their orders. The Ark was now lowered so that the back with the door was facing them. The machine also no longer had machines attached to it or restraints. Mr. Yamaki then walked the group up to the machine and faced them. "Men." He then looked at Alexis and Turuiemon. "And women." He then looked at them all once more. "You are about to embark on one of the greatest adventures imaginable." The team then nodded. "Now, as we discussed earlier, this is just a training exercise. Before we leave, let's go over the procedure one more time. First off, you will be there for 24 hours in Earth time. The ship has a clock in it that will be in tune with our time incase time in the Digital World is different. Second, you will dispatch into two groups, each of which will be lead by one of our trained tamers Zack and Tobias. Zack," Both Zack and Strabimon nodded. "you will be in a group with James and Allen." James and Allen both nodded. "So that means that Alexis and Tobias will be on a team." Alexis then frowned.

"Why can't I be with Allen?" Mr. Yamaki then raised an eyebrow.

"What does it…" He then glanced back and forth at the two and realized they were together. "Oh…well, consider it a way to build your relationship. We chose the groups based on your skills. Since James is obviously the weakest of the group…" Upon saying that, Keramon got an angry look.

"I'm strong!" Mr. Yamaki just looked at him.

"I don't doubt it, but you can only become rookie, so you are the weakest." Keramon then smiled shyly and giggled oddly.

"Kerakera…I guess you're right." Mr. Yamaki then looked back at the team.

"As I was saying. Since James is obviously the weakest of the group, we paired him with the strongest Tamers. So, that left you with Tobias. Now, to explain what you do from there. Once you are split up, you will explore the terrain as much as you can. Your digivices should be able to locate the location of the ship, so getting lost isn't likely." He then smiled. "Now, are you ready?" The team nodded. "Ok then. Now, let's get ready." Just then, the circle shaped door on the back of the ship opened. The tamers and their Digimon then entered the large ship and sat down in the chairs inside, Alexis making sure to sit next to Allen. Mr. Gorder and Mr. Yamaki then stood in front of the door.

"Tamers." Said Mr. Gorder. "Let's make history." The tamers then nodded and the door closed. Inside the ship, the tamers and Digimon all looked at each other with nervous looks. After several long moments, Allen smiled and spoke.

"If you told me five years ago that I would have a Digimon or be going to the digital world, I would have laughed." James and Tobias smiled at the comment. Allen then frowned. "However, now I know it's not all shits and giggles is it." The two then frowned as well. Zack then nodded.

"The kid is right. This isn't a matter of going to some exotic place and having a good time. No, this is examining a future war zone. What we do here today will impact whether or not we live the next time we go." The team then nodded. Turuiemon then spoke.

"You're right. We could definitely die in the digital world, but you have to remember one thing." Strabimon then looked at her.

"And that is?" Turuiemon then smiled softly.

"That we won't be alone." The team then got serious expressions when Mr. Yamaki's voice echoed through the ship.

"Are you all ready?" The team then responded with "Yes" in unison. "Very good. Before you go, I want you all to know that when you arrive once more, your families will be waiting here for you, so don't think you're all alone with this. Your families have just as much to worry about…as do I." There was a momentary pause, and then Mr. Gorder began to speak.

"Tamers, buckle your seatbelts, its show time." The tamers then all buckled in. Alexis then reached for Allen's hand and held it tight. Allen smiled when she did so, and began to rub the top of her hand with his thumb. "We are now initiating the process. During which, you may begin to feel extremely light headed. This is due to your bodies preparing to become data." The group all shared a glance, and then nodded to one another. "Conversion in Ten." Alexis squeezed Allen's hand tighter. "Nine." Keramon began to bite his nails, regardless of the fact he had none. "Eight." Strabimon and Zack smiled at each other and nodded. "Seven." Turuiemon closed her eyes and began to calm herself. "Six." Tobias leaned over and began to hug Flamemon. "Five." James looked at Keramon with a nervous look. Keramon, who was frowning, turned his head upside down so that the eye marking on the lower half of his head made it look like he was smiling in an attempt to calm James. "Four." Black Agumon clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to pray. "Three." Allen smiled and spoke.

"This is it." The ship then began to glow and everyone on the ship got extremely dizzy.

"Two." As the ship became a bright ball of white light, Allen spoke again.

"Hold on!" Zack then looked at Allen.

"Will you shut it?"

"One." Everyone on the ship then screamed as their heads felt as if they were going to explode, and the entire ship and its contents vanished with a loud pop. In less than a second, nothing remained of the ship except a red circle on the floor where the ship had heated the ground to almost molten. Standing at a desk beside Mr. Gorder, Mr. Yamaki frowned.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Mr. Gorder then shook his head with his eyes closed.

"If they aren't, then this team will need a new leader." Mr. Yamaki just pulled a lighter from his pocket and began to flip the top on and off over and over again.

"What have we done Gorder, what have we done?"

* * *

Lucemon's throne room

Sitting in his large throne, Lucemon sat with a tired look on his face as his love sat on his lap with her arm around his shoulders. Her expression was very similar to that of Lucemon's, only worse. She didn't even bother to do her hair in the usual bun, but instead just let it hang down her back. For several moments, nothing happened, when all of a sudden a loud crash could be heard. Upon hearing it, Lucemon raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" Lilithmon just shrugged.

"I don't know." Then, from a hallway, a young man wearing the usual black robes ran into the room with a black, dinosaur-like Digimon following him. The boy was panting as he finally stopped in front of Lucemon. Lucemon just looked at him curiously for a moment.

"Can I help y…" The boy then raised his hand with his index finger up, telling him to wait a moment.

"Hold…on. " Lucemon then rolled his eyes. After a moment, the boy stood tall and cleared his throat. The boy had his hood down, so his head was clearly visible. The boy was slightly heavyset and didn't exactly look like cult material, but nonetheless he was. He had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes and a pair of glasses on his face. The Digimon behind the boy then walked up to stand beside him.

The Digimon had pitch-black skin and a white belly. On his head, he had bat wing-like ears and blood red eyes. Covering different parts of his body, he had gold markings that would glow for a moment, stop, glow again, stop, and over again. Lucemon looked at the Digimon a moment, and then back at the boy. "Are you going to speak or am I going to have to call the guards?" The boy then shook his head with a nervous look.

"Uh…no, of course not master. I'll speak." He then pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket, looked it over, and then put it back. "I have been informed by two sources that the tamers in Ohio are coming to the digital world. Presumably to stop you." Lucemon then got a very angry look.

"What!" The boy back up and nodded.

"They are apparently arriving today?" Lilithmon got off Lucemon and stood beside his throne. Lucemon then stood up as well and approached the boy.

"Well then," He said calmly. "We should prepare immediately." Lilithmon then looked over at a closed door and spoke loudly too it.

"Tamer, you are needed." Nothing happened for a moment, but then the door opened and a young man walked out wearing black robes, only his had red symbols all over it. The boy had long black hair with several streaks of silver, an emotionless expression, and looked very thin. The boy then walked over to Lucemon and stood beside him and Lilithmon.

"Yes Lucemon?" He said calmly to Lucemon. Lucemon then looked at the boy with a smile.

"It is time you helped me as a tamer should with his Digimon Zeke." The boy then nodded and pulled a black digivice with red trim and buttons off his waist.

"I am at your service." Lucemon then smiled wider as the boy continued to look at him with his eerie emotionless stare.


	14. Chapter 14

I AM BACK! BWA HA HA! Hey Guys, long time no see. With school and work, writing has been pretty hard to do, but I'm back. It may take a little while for each chapter (maybe a week or two), sense school is still going on, but they will be coming. This new chapter is short, but needed. It gives a little back info on the character of Lucemon. However, there is still more to know, so keep reading. The chapter after this (already half writen) will be back to the tamers, so look out. Well, here we go. I hope you like. Read and Review please, just to see if you are still along for the ride.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: An Angel's Angst

_Four years ago in an Indiana town…_

The time was late, the sky was black and starless, and the air was cold. However, on a lone street in a small suburb, one boy walked alone with a backpack on his back. The boy's long black hair was a raven black, and his eyes were a piercing blue.

The boy walked for several more moments, but then stopped. He looked down and sighed. "What are you doing Zeke?" He said to himself. In the distance, a light fog began to roll in, but he did not notice. "If I leave now, I'll be alone." He then turned around and faced the way he was coming from. In the distance, a large building could be seen, an orphanage. The boy looked at it longingly for a moment, but then frowned. "No, I won't. I'm sick of those people. They don't love me, they tolerate me." He then turned around again, the fog now thick and right in his face. "I'm better off alone." The boy then reached in his pocket and pulled a small object out. When he opened his hand to look at it, he gave it the same longing look he had given the orphanage. The object in his hand was an old handheld digivice game from the first series of the show. He then closed his hand around it again and put it away. "I am better off alone." The boy then continued to walk into the now very thick fog.

Almost an hour passed, and the fog was still just as thick, however, the boy did not care. He simply kept walking into the darkness, that is, until something caught his eye. The boy turned towards it and looked around. "Hello?" He said, but there was silence. The boy turned around again, but then he saw something move on the other side of him. The boy turned towards it again, a look of fear on his face. "H-hello? Is someone there?" At that point, he saw it move again, and then the sound of a child's laughter. The boy turned again, but again it moved on his other side and laughed. The boy continued to look around, but as he did, on the opposite side it would move and laugh at him. Finally, the boy stopped and looked forward. "What do you want?" He yelled into the fog, but then a child's head leaned towards his ear and whispered.

"You." The boy turned towards the child and gasped as he looked at it. The child looked about six or seven, however, also appeared to be floating about four feet off the ground. Around the child's wrists and ankles, he had thick gold rings with symbols carved onto them, and coming from his back he had five angel wings on each side, and a pair just above his ears sticking from his golden blonde hair. The angel-like child had bright blue eyes, and going down the left side of his body from his face, to his chest, to his arm, to his leg, he had purple symbols tattooed to him, clearly visible since his only clothing was loose white clothes wrapped around his body. Zeke looked at the child with horror.

"Get away from me." The angel smiled and laughed with his childish voice.

"I don't want to hurt you Zeke." He said smiling. At that moment, Zeke froze.

"H-how do you know my name." The angel then got a slightly evil look, his grin showing his small teeth. The angel then hovered up close to Zeke's face.

"I know much about you Zeke Tracey." The angel circled around so he was floating beside him. "Right now, your fourteen years old. You are running away from an orphanage because you feel they are not even trying to help you find a family due to your age. Also, you enjoy Digimon more than you should at your age, even to the point you still carry around your old digivice from when you were a child." The boy turned his head to look at the angel, and nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" The angel then circled behind him and to his other side.

"Well, let me ask you something then. What am I?" Zeke looked at the child again, but shook his head.

"I-I don't know." He said nervously. The angel leaned closer to him.

"Deep down Zeke, you know what I am. Even now, you have that feeling in your gut that you know me. That feeling everyone gets when something they thought impossible is happening to them, and they realize that for once in their lives, it is _only_ happening to them. So Zeke, for once in your life, look at something for more than it could possibly be, and tell me who I am." Zeke felt sick, this angelic child was reading him like a billboard. Zeke had a growing feeling of what this thing was, but he couldn't dare say it at risk of sounding stupid, regardless of who or what he was talking to.

"I don't know." The angel laughed, and whispered in Zeke's ear.

"It's one word Zeke, one word that right now is on the tip of your tongue, but due to the fact it sounds so absurd, you won't say it. So I'm going to ask you one more time, and if you again refuse to answer, I'll leave and you will never see me again. What am I Zeke? Who am I?" As the angel slowly floated to the front of Zeke, he smiled with an all-knowing look. Zeke however, closed his eyes and began to shake from being so nervous. The angel then frowned and shrugged. "Oh well then. I guess you weren't the one. I'm sorry Zeke for wasting your…"

"Digimon!" Said Zeke abruptly. The angel smiled.

"What was that Zeke?" Zeke opened his eyes slowly, avoiding the angel's gaze.

"You're a Digimon. I remember seeing you online once. Your name is Lucemon." The angel floated up to Zeke's face once more.

"Very good Zeke. And do you know why I'm here?" Zeke looked into the bright blue eyes of the Digimon, and shook his head.

"No."

"Then let me tell you." The Digimon backed up about a foot and looked at Zeke. "I wish to be your partner." The comment made Zeke widen his eyes.

"What?" The angelic child circled the boy slowly until he was at his side.

"That's right, I wish to be your partner Digimon." Zeke looked over at the Digimon, now floating to his left.

"You want me…to be your tamer?" The Digimon smiled happily and nodded.

"I searched for a long time for a human like you Zeke. I looked at many humans that would make great tamers, but you were different. You stood out from the others, you were special."

"How was I special?" Lucemon smiled softly.

"Because you were like me. Abandoned, alone, nobody by your side." Zeke then looked away with a slightly sad look.

"That doesn't sound like tamer material to me." Lucemon gently took Zeke's chin in his hand and turned his head to face him.

"Maybe not to you, but to me it does. You know the struggles of humanity, of life." Zeke looked into the Digimon's eyes with a longing look. "Together, we can find a way to make the world a better place. No more abandonment, no more tolerance. We can create a world where everyone loves everyone, and all are equal." Zeke just looked at him, unable to speak. "Give me the device in your pocket." Zeke looked at his pocket a moment, and then pulled the digivice out of it. He held it up to Lucemon and let him see it. With the digivice still in Zeke's hand, he placed his own hand on top of it. Immediately, Zeke's hand felt warm and the device began to glow. After a couple moments, Lucemon removed his hand, and now sitting in Zeke's hand was a different digivice, a larger, black one with red buttons and trim. Zeke looked at it a moment and then back up at Lucemon.

"Oh my…" He said nervously.

"You're my tamer now Zeke. You officially have a Digimon at your side, and together, we will make this world perfect." Zeke then smiled and hugged Lucemon. The sudden action made Lucemon gasp.

"Thank you Lucemon, thank you. I will never leave you Lucemon." Zeke was now crying, his eyes closed and his arms tight around the angel Digimon. "Just don't leave me either." Lucemon had a very shocked face, and then looked away sadly. Lucemon then returned the hug.

"I promise Zeke." He said sadly. Lucemon then thought to himself. _"What am I doing?"_

_At that very moment, hundreds of thoughts were racing through the mind of the boy named Zeke; however, only one particular one was racing through the mind of Lucemon. The memory of him and his former tamer._

_Seventeen years prior to this event, Lucemon was the Digimon of a man. The two had been partnered together since the man was only a child; however, something happened as adults that forced Lucemon to leave. Lucemon had been blamed for something he couldn't control by his tamer, and out of rage, his tamer told him to leave. Lucemon, crushed by this, fled from his tamer back to the digital world. From there, is a tale for another time._

_(Sorry about that italicized section there readers. I kind of planned that stuff to be a short memory montage Lucemon is having if this were an anime, however, since it isn't, I had no idea how to do it other than just a small section explaining his thoughts. I am sorry and I hope it doesn't hurt this chapter too badly. I just needed it for some information in the next section. Ok, continue.)_

* * *

_Around 12 hours after the tamers leave…_

Mr. Ruse once again stood outside in the dark. The sky was pitch-black with the only light coming from the street lamps. Mr. Ruse frowned with a very angry look on his face. "Where are you, you Bastard?" He yelled in the dark. Nothing happened. "Are you proud of what you've done? My son is gone because of you!" At that moment, fog quickly began to fill the air at a very rapid rate. In several seconds, the entire street was covered with it. Then, in the distance, Lucemon began to walk up with a frown, his large wings spread and his irises glowing red.

"You dare blame me for your son's leaving?" He shouted. Lucemon then ran at Mr. Ruse and grabbed him by the throat, holding him in the air. "If anything, you should blame yourself. You made me Adam!" Mr. Ruse kicked Lucemon in the gut and Lucemon dropped him. Mr. Ruse then punched Lucemon in the face, making the Digimon fall backward.

"My fault Lucemon? You left me!" Lucemon then jumped up and tried to punch Mr. Ruse, but he jumped away and punched Lucemon in the back.

"Left you?" He yelled loudly. "You told me to leave!" Lucemon then quickly turned around and grabbed Mr. Ruse by the neck again, however not in the air.

"I know…" Said Mr. Ruse loudly. Lucemon seemed slightly thrown off by the honesty hidden in the tone. "I just didn't think you would do it." Lucemon frowned, but let the man go. Lucemon then turned around and began to pace back and forth. "I shouldn't have treated you the way I did." Lucemon stopped and turned toward the man.

"No, you shouldn't have. But it doesn't matter anymore. I have a tamer that can change everything with my help."

"When you came to me and told me about this boy, I was sad. I wished I had never done anything to hurt you. However, when you told me your plan for power, that is when I truly regretted everything. Your going down a dark path Lucemon, I just want to save you."

"Where you see a dark path, I see my salvation, our salvation. Is a world of peace too much to ask for Adam?"

"It is when your only means of getting there is with power." Mr. Ruse then reached in his pocket and pulled out a device, a digivice. The digivice was very different from the one's the new tamers had. It was an egg shape with a small antenna on top. It was all gold with a large blue button in the middle as well as purple symbols on its sides. He then held the device up to Lucemon. "Do you remember this Lucemon?" Lucemon looked away, almost as if he felt guilty in front of it. "That boy you call your tamer now, is nothing. He is not your tamer. I am." Lucemon then looked back up at him.

"You were, but not anymore. The moment you told me to leave, that relationship died."

….*Flashback*…

Adam Ruse stood outside the same home he lives in now. The stars were bright in the night sky and the night calm. Adam however had a look of nervousness. He sighed and leaned against the wall of the building, and then smiled. "Things are going to be different from now on, I guarantee that." He then looked through a window on the wall to see his son inside with Black Agumon lying on the bed beside him. "I can't believe my boy is a tamer." He shook his head slightly and sighed. "My son."

He stood there several moments without moving, when he silently reached in his pocket, pulled out his digivice, and frowned softly with a sad look. The screen was blank until Adam pushed a button. The screen then displayed a hologram showing a compass spinning around with a question mark in the middle. He looked at it sadly a moment, and then looked away. "I was such a child, such a fool." He was about to push the button again when the compass began to make a beeping noise and pointed forward, the question mark now gone. Adam's eyes immediately got wide as he looked at it in awe. "What the hell?" He then looked up to see a large mass of fog rolling in. He smiled wide and instantly ran off his porch and into the fog. He ran for several minutes, following the compass, when finally he came to a bench with a man in a black robe sitting on it. The compass pointed at the man and Adam fell to his knees, the man on the bench just looking at the road in front of him. "Lucemon, oh my god." Adam was now crying, a smile on his face. "You came back. Please, listen to me. I'm so sorry about what I did. I didn't mean it, I was upset, that's all. I never wanted you to go. I just needed some space. I…" The man on the bench turned his head slowly towards Adam. "I have lain awake for years hoping you would come back." The man just chuckled softly, and then Adam frowned sadly. "Lucemon?"

"I have not come back for you. I have merely come to warn you of the events to come." Adam just looked at the Digimon with a look of confusion.

"What?"

"I have a new tamer now Adam. I met him three months ago." Upon hearing this, Adam dropped his digivice. "Don't seem so surprised. When you asked me to leave Adam, I died inside. But no more. My new tamer will see you and me in a world of perfection." Adam just shook his head slowly.

"You're not making any sense." Lucemon frowned and stood up.

"When I failed you, I made it my personal goal to eradicate all evil from both our worlds. This new tamer, he will give me power you never knew. And with it, I will rid our worlds of evil." Adam didn't seem to have a clue.

"I don't understand, who are you?" Lucemon then crouched down until he was at eye level with Adam.

"You should know very well who I am." Lucemon then pulled down his hood and stared into Adam's eyes with red irises. "You created me." Lucemon then stood up, Adam looking at his eyes as he did. "Expect me to make stops here often. I plan on discussing this more in detail with you." Adam tried to form words, but could not. Lucemon then began to rub his chin. "Well, I best be off. I imagine you have much to think about now that your son is a tamer. Expect me here in about two weeks. Things should be in order by then." Adam still didn't talk. Lucemon then frowned. "First time you see me in years and you're speechless," Lucemon then smiled, showing his bright teeth. "How odd." Lucemon then turned around and began to walk away, a speechless Adam behind him. "How odd indeed." As Lucemon disappeared into the fog, a lone tear slid down Adam's cheek, landing on the sidewalk below.

"Lucemon."

…..*Flashback End*….

Lucemon and Adam stood on the street glaring at each other. "Does this boy even know about us?" Said Adam sternly.

"Of course."

"Does he know why you left me?" Lucemon then looked away, slightly sad looking.

"I told him all he needed to know when we met."

"And that is?"

"That you began to neglect me after an accident and told me to leave." Mr. Ruse then sneered at Lucemon.

"After _an _accident? You liar!" Lucemon then looked at Adam angrily.

"I am not! Never accuse me of lying."

"Did you even tell him about my wife? That the reason you left was because of what happened to her and the confusion after that?" Lucemon shook his head. "I thought not. The moment he found that out, I bet he would leave wouldn't he." Lucemon then looked at Adam meanly.

"No. He thinks of me as the perfect partner, one that can give him all he desires. I could have given you all that you desired too." Mr. Ruse was about to yell, when he let out his breath and looked at Lucemon sadly.

"Is your wish to protect me and my wife worth all this? Just because of one accident, you go off the deep end?" Lucemon still frowned angrily.

"All I want is for the world to be perfect, and for you to be at peace and never worry about danger again."

"The only way I will ever be at peace, is if you stop this. I'm over it Lucemon, I've let it go. It was over twenty-one years ago." Lucemon then got a sad look.

"Yes, it was. But if it wasn't for me, Allen would have a brother, and you another son." Mr. Ruse then turned around.

"Get the hell away from me. I'm sick of you and your idea of a perfect world. You point blank promise me that you won't harm my son, yet you allow your minions to do so instead. You preach about a perfect world, yet you murder children and everyone else. There will never be a perfect world Lucemon." Mr. Ruse then looked at the digivice in his hand. "Not as long as you think you can make one." Lucemon frowned sadly.

"I know that because of my actions, we will never be partners again, but if because of that I can at least try and make the world perfect, I will." Mr. Ruse just shook his head.

"Just leave." He then began to walk away, leaving Lucemon in the fog alone.

"Adam." He called to him from a distance. "Adam!" He then yelled as Mr. Ruse vanished from sight. "Adam." He said softly, but there was no response. He then fell to his knees as tears fell from his eyes. "Adam."


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Sorry about the delay. The other day was my last day of school, and I was a little upset about that and didn't feel like doing anything. Well, here is the new chapter. I've noticed that my chapters haven't been as great as when I first started the story, so after this chapter I'm changing that. More action, mroe fun, more...digimonness...yeah...whatever, just read and review. Also, if anyone has any ideas (characters, digimon, events), just ask and I'll see if I can throw them in. A while back someone asked if they could have Candlemon show up at some point. Well, the whole first half of my next chapter has him, so yeah.

Chapter Fifteen: The Digital World

_12 Hours after Departure, HYPNOS Base, Ohio_

Mr. Gorder stood looking at a large computer screen with a map of the world on it in the room where the Ark had left. The screen showed small red dots blinking in all the state capitals of the United States, as well as in many countries around the globe. "It's been twelve hours, and still no signal. I hope they're alright." From behind him, a young man walked up.

"Sir, it appears that in the past twelve hours since their departure, HYPNOS bases in states surrounding Ohio have reported no major activity from the cult. Only small instances, but they almost seem to be a patrol unit or something." Mr. Gorder nodded. "It has never gone that long without a single incident."

"Then the cult must have figured out where in America what they were looking for is." Sitting behind them in a chair flicking the top on and off a lighter sat Mr. Yamaki.

"It appears so." Mr. Yamaki said calmly. "It must have been one of the three tamers." Mr. Gorder then turned toward Mr. Yamaki. The other man walked away and sat at a desk.

"But why. What do any of them posses that they could possibly want?"

"Nothing." Mr. Gorder raised an eyebrow to Mr. Yamaki's abrupt response. "They don't have anything. One of them is a high school nerd, one of them is a Goth with little to no stability in her life, and the other is just an average teenager. None of them posses anything they could possibly want." Mr. Gorder walked over to the chair Mr. Yamaki sat in.

"Then what is the deal. All they have are Digimon, however, so do the other tamers." Mr. Yamaki thought a minute, still flicking his lighter.

"From how it appears, something happened that lead them to the three tamers recently." Mr. Gorder nodded. "However, from how it also sounds, Allen and Alexis have run into the cult numerous times." Mr. Gorder nodded again. "And until recently, the cult had been searching the entire United States."

"Yes, but what are you trying to get at?"

"Until recently, Allen and Alexis had been alone with each other. During that time is when the cult was searching the entire US. However, James is now a part of their group, and after that, they come to Ohio in large numbers." Mr. Gorder thought a moment.

"You're saying that whatever the cult is after, James has?" Mr. Yamaki smiled.

"Precisely." Mr. Gorder then smiled.

"Very good. But what on Earth does he have." Mr. Yamaki then turned towards Mr. Gorder, no longer fixating on his lighter.

"I guess that's just another missing piece to the puzzle." Mr. Gorder just nodded.

"I just hope we find it soon."

* * *

_12 Hours after departure, The Ark V2_

Inside the Ark, Allen Ruse slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head. The lights inside the Ark were red and flashing on and off in time, and the computer systems were silent. He looked around a moment in the near dark and tried to figure out what had just happened. "Guys?" He said, slightly disoriented. He looked out the circle windows on the side of the vessel, but could only see dark. He sat there a moment, sighing, and then he stood up and looked around again. "Hey guys!" He yelled loudly. At that moment, everyone else began to stir slightly. From the corner of the vessel closest to the computer systems, Zack stood up, holding his head.

"What happened?" He looked at the computer and pushed a few buttons. After doing so, the lights went back to normal and the computer flashed into life. "Holy hell, according to this, we've been out for 12 hours." The others looked at the computer in disbelief. "Hold on, let me check the ships status report." He opened up some kind of document filled with events and times. "Well, from how it looks, we didn't land softly. Upon entering the digital world, we must have been sent here about a mile in the air and free-fell onto the ground below. From the looks of it, we are probably stuck in a hole now." Alexis spoke up next.

"How are we not dead?" Zack looked over at her.

"It must be because we are in the digital world." The group looked at him skeptically, but he didn't care. "Whatever, the first thing we should do is contact base." The group all agreed on that. At that point, Zack began pushing a few more buttons, and then looked at the group with a nod. "This is Zack Bluebell, can you hear me." Several moments passed with no response, and then the familiar voice of Mr. Gorder filled the vessel.

"This is Gorder, status report." Zack looked at the document again.

"Everyone on board is alright."

"Thank god."

"I can't say the same for the Ark however. It appears the coordinates were wrong and the ship essentially appeared far too high from the ground. From the looks of things, I think we are almost completely submersed in the ground." Mr. Gorder paused.

"How is that possible? Even if you did appear too high up, the ship should have acted like an aircraft and landed safely. This thing is supposed to be able to fly." Zack just sighed as he noticed a small message reading 'Error: Auto Pilot Malfunction' at the bottom of the computer screen, and next to it a small outline of the vessel with the locations of the parts needed to fly highlighted in red.

"Um…Apparently the parts needed to make it fly are busted." The group could hear Mr. Gorder swear quietly under his breath, and then pause. At that point, Allen made his way over to the computer.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything captain, but what should our plan of action be." Close behind him, Black Agumon nodded, tightening the leather straps on his hands. All was silent for a moment, and then Mr. Gorder spoke again.

"Continue the mission. However, you may be here longer than we thought, so use the rations wisely. Next to the rations is a box with two communicators, they will look like walkie-talkies. They only have to functions, to talk with each other, and with us. Use them as needed. So from here, the mission is a go. Zack will be with Allen and James, Tobias with Alexis. If you can, return to the ship in 24 hours and make contact with us. Be careful, and good luck." With that, the computer fell silent. Zack just looked at the rest of the group.

"You heard the man, let's go." The group nodded, and in unison, all said "Right!"

* * *

Lucemon's Throne room, right after the Ark crash landed

Lucemon sat in his throne alone, except for Zeke, who stood behind him, as if waiting for some kind of order. Lucemon just sat alone, sipping wine from a fancy glass. "Zeke." He said, his voice bouncing off the walls. The silent boy walked over.

"Yes Lucemon."

"That boy that was in here earlier, the one with the glasses." Zeke nodded.

"The one with the Black Guilmon X?"

"Yes, that one. He was rambling on about news of the tamers preparing to leave for our world. Could you go get him?" Zeke nodded, and then pulled out his digivice. He pushed several buttons on it, and then held it to his ear like a phone.

"Richard Dean, report to Lucemon immediately." He then lowered his arm and put away his device once more. In a matter of minutes, the door to the room opened and the slightly heavyset boy with the dirty blonde hair and glasses walked in. Once more, the black, dinosaur-like creature followed him. Upon standing in front of Lucemon, they both kneeled.

"My l-lord." Said Richard nervously. Lucemon sighed.

"Stand up." The two obeyed. "Do you have any more news regarding the tamers entering our world?" Richard shook his head sadly.

"No, I don't master. All I have heard is what Hoppymon and Nate told me." Lucemon nodded.

"I see, that's too…" Lucemon paused. "Did you say Hoppymon?" Richard nodded. "I don't recall giving anyone a Hoppymon." Richard got a surprised look.

"I thought you knew. That one scientist, the one that creates and alters digital life, he had plans to make a whole bunch of them. However, he just made one and sent it to the real world to spy on some tamer girl as a test to see if they would work. He said he would tell you about it." Lucemon's eye began to twitch.

"He failed to tell me about the one already being tested." Lucemon just sighed and rubbed his temples. "Whatever, I guess it's not that bad. It's still loyal to us I suppose." He then looked back up at Richard. "I want you to go out and find the tamers. If they show up, tell me. Since the desert isn't very populated, check there. They will probably show up somewhere with little population. Now go, those are your orders." The boy and his Digimon nodded.

"Yes my Lord, I will report if I find anything." With that, the two left the room, leaving Lucemon alone with Zeke. As the doors closed, Lucemon took a long sip of wine. Zeke looked at Lucemon as he did.

"Should I do anything Lucemon?" Lucemon just shook his head. Upon gulping the last of the wine, he set down his glass and looked over at his tamer.

"Not yet. Soon we will find our key to awakening our god, and everything will be perfect." Lucemon then leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "The Mother D-Reaper will eradicate all evil from both worlds and we shall make sure it never comes back." He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his tamer. "All we need is that boys Digimon."

* * *

With a loud crash, the back exit to the Ark V2 opened up. From out of the vessel emerged the tamers with supplies on their back, and behind them their Digimon. Upon exiting the vessel, the group looked around in awe at the sight before them. With a wide grin, Allen spoke first. "So this is the digital world?"

The group looked around in amazement upon seeing the sight. The landscape was like that of a dessert, with blowing sand large rocks scattered everywhere. In the distance, a massive mountain could be seen. The sky however was not like Earth's, to a certain degree. It appeared to be a night sky, due to the small stars and what appeared to be a moon floating by. However, right in the center of the sky was a massive glowing orb with long light beams coming from it onto the surface of the planet. Allen spoke again.

"I imagined a cartoonier look." Turuiemon looked at the group with a serious expression.

"You will soon realize this is not the same digital world from the cartoons. This is just as real, and as dangerous as Earth, if not more." The group all focused on her as she pointed at the glowing orb in the sky. "That is Earth, to a certain degree. No matter where one is upon the surface of our planet, it is visible in the center of the sky." James raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't make any sense. In fact, there are moving beams coming from it to the surface, do those move with it?"

"I can't explain to you the mechanics of it to you, except that it is a fact. Think of it as an optical illusion. The beams are not stationary either. They are what bond our world to yours. Those beams are the transfer of data between our worlds. If you were to get sucked in one, you would be randomly teleported to somewhere in our world." James did not seem satisfied with her response.

"Who cares?" Said Zack suddenly. "Right now let's worry about the mission." He then looked around again. Everything looked the same in every direction except the massive mountain on one side. "Where are we?" Turuiemon looked around once more as well.

"We are in the desert." Zack's eye twitched.

"Don't you think I know that?" Turuiemon frowned.

"Don't get smart with me boy. I'm far older and more experienced than you." Strabimon laughed at the comment.

"You can't even reach ultimate, and you think you're more experienced." The comment made both Turuiemon and Alexis feel deeply hurt. Alexis felt as if she had failed Turuiemon somehow, while Turuiemon thought she wasn't good enough. The two girls frowned and looked at anything other than any of the tamers or Digimon. Allen saw the reaction and looked at Zack with a look of deep hatred.

"Hey pal, you might wanna teach your wolf there a little manners." Zack frowned at Allen, but understood why he was upset. Zack then looked back at Turuiemon.

"You were going to say something?" Turuiemon looked at Zack out of the corner of her eye and sighed.

"Unlike Earth…" She started slowly. "the Digital World does not have hundreds of deserts or forests. No, our world is split into small sections each with a small number of each, if any. The fact we are in the desert means we can only be in a select few places." Zack nodded. "Based on that, I think we are near the dark sector, the home of the Digital World's scum and runaways." She then looked over at the mountain and pointed. "I have been to that mountain many times. I don't exactly like to admit it, but I lived in the dark sector, so I know the in and outs of it." Alexis looked at her with a slight look of pity. She had never known that. Even on Earth, the diehard fans of Digimon know what the dark sector is, and it wasn't a happy place. Zack then looked at the group.

"Ok, knowing that, are you guys ready to split up?" James, Allen, and Alexis nodded hesitantly. "Ok then. Let's split up and cover some ground." He then smiled. "Let's make history."

The group began to split, except for Allen and Alexis. Their respective Digimon waited with their groups. The two held hands and faced each other with sad faces. Alexis looked away. "I don't want to leave you." She said softly. She looked as if she was about to cry. Allen sighed. He hated when she got like this.

"Oh, come on Alexis, don't cry. When you cry, I feel like shit." She didn't look at him; she just looked to the side slightly. He pulled her slightly closer and put his face right up to hers. "Hey." She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "I won't lose you, and you won't lose me." She turned her head towards him again.

"When we last split, I thought I'd lose you forever." Allen laughed softly.

"When we last split, I had a concussion and thought we were talking to the men in black."

"How does that help?" Allen didn't have an answer to that. "Just promise me we'll see each other in 24 hours, no matter what." Allen sighed, he didn't like making promises he didn't know if he could keep. "Allen?" He moved his head beside her head and kissed her softly on the cheek. After that, he pulled back and looked at her with a smile.

"I promise." She smiled as well, and then leaned in and kissed him.

As the duo kissed, the others pretended not to stare, except Zack who was a tad impatient. Zack was about to say something, when a large furry hand hit the back of his head. He turned to see Turuiemon glaring at him. "Don't you dare make them feel uncomfortable." Zack frowned.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like having to wait on the two love birds while they mouth hump each other when I could get this mission done." Before he could react, he was being held in front of Turuiemon with both of her hands on his collar and his feet about an inch off the ground.

"How dare you. If you knew anything about Allen and Alexis, you would choke on those words." She then dropped him like it never happened, him stumbling back a few steps.

After a few moments, the two lovers broke their kiss and walked to their respective groups. The groups faced each other with intense looks, except Alexis who looked sad. Zack then spoke loudly for them all to hear. "Ok, since we know little about the terrain, we are going to simply going to walk straight out at an angle from the Ark. Since Turuiemon apparently knows about the dark sector, you guys can go in that general direction." Turuiemon seemed as if she wanted to comment on his choice of where they should go, but didn't. "Me and Tobias's digivices have a map that should allow us to find the Ark once more, so getting lost shouldn't be a problem. In 24 hours, we will meet up back here." The groups nodded. "Then ladies and gentlemen, let's shove off."

From there, the groups turned and walked away without another word. Their mission was a success…for now.

* * *

Mr. Yamaki sat in the back of a black SUV with his lighter in his hand, flipping the top open and close. The mission was a success, so far, and so now he had to return to Japan. Mr. Gorder could take it from there. So there he sat, waiting to go to the airport.

He sat there for several minutes thinking of the events leading up to this. Out of all the events, the one he couldn't shake from his mind was the cult activities. A few days prior to James becoming a tamer, the cult began to focus their attacks on Ohio. Upon becoming a tamer, they increased even more. Then, the moment he leaves for the digital world, so does a majority of the cult. What did they want? He sat there for almost an hour thinking about it, and then he froze. Something had clicked. He had remembered something he had forgotten up until now, an important event in history the public thought a hoax. After a few moments, he pulled out a cell phone and called Mr. Gorder. "Mr. Gorder? Yes, it's me. Tell me, what do you remember about Y2K?"


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, new chapter. Don't expect the next one to be so quick, I have stuff to do, but go ahead and read this one.

Chapter Sixteen: Truly Alone?

Alone in the desert walked two cult members, a tamer and his Digimon. The tamer was Richard, his hood down and his glasses on the tip of his nose. Close behind Richard walked his Digimon, Black GuilmonX. The duo seemed to be tired, for they walked slowly, however they continued to walk without a specific location to look for. "Isn't this just great?" Richard said with anger in his voice. Black GuilmonX perked up his ears. "We, out of all the members more suited for this than us in the cult, get chosen to walk around the desert aimlessly to find a group of kids, which most likely will kick our butts when we find them." Black GuilmonX frowned.

"It's not so bad." He said in a slightly childish voice. "At least we can be together without the master making us feel bad." Richard smiled at the thought. Black GuilmonX then rubbed up beside his tamer, similar to a cat, and smiled. Richard then began to scratch behind his bat wing-like ears.

"I wish we weren't lost though."

"I could help you out." The group jumped at the sudden voice. The duo turned to look where it came from to see something sitting on a rock with a large cowboy hat. However, the creature seemed to have its head down, so its hat covered all of it other than its pale, white arms on both sides. Black GuilmonX's eyes became more animal in nature with slit pupils. The glowing gold markings on his body began to glow very bright as well.

"Show yourself!" Said Richard nervously, yet still yelling. The thing under the hat laughed, and then it raised its head. The creature looked like a candle in a fancy holder with a face and arms. Upon lifting its head, the hat burst into flame and disintegrated. From the looks of it, the flam on the wick had a face as well. Upon seeing the odd Digimon, the duo calmed down. "Oh, just a Candlemon." The Digimon frowned.

"What do you mean just?"

"What I mean is, you aren't exactly an evil Digimon. I wasn't saying your weak or anything." The Candlemon smiled.

"Oh. Ok then." The small Digimon jumped off the rock and hopped over to Richard. "So, you need any help?" The duo looked at each other, and then back at the smiling Digimon.

"Uh, no thanks. We're good." Normally Richard would have said yes, however, wild Digimon usually didn't care much for members of the Cult. At the moment, he figured the Digimon couldn't tell they were members, however, he couldn't tell how long that would last.

The duo began to walk away again, when the Digimon began to follow them. After a few minutes, the duo stopped and looked at the Digimon. "Uh, can we help you?" Said Richard nervously. The Digimon just tilted its head and smiled. The flame on its head blinked once and smiled as well.

"You're part of that cult right." The duo got a scared expression.

"Us, no, not us." Richard said nervously. Candlemon laughed.

"Yeah you are. I can tell by the robes and your Digimon. The cult always gives out rare varieties of Digimon." Richard began to sweat.

"You're not going to hurt us are you?" The Candlemon laughed again.

"Nope. I want to join you." This made the two get a confused look. Candlemon then got a sad expression. "I've always wanted to be a tamer's Digimon. Ever since I was in my fresh form, I've never had friends. But if I had a tamer, then I would be strong and have all the friends I would need." The duo felt sad for the lonely candle Digimon. The flame on his head seemed to nod sadly. "Maybe if I joined you guys, I could be partnered with a tamer that would love me." The two looked at each other with a sad expression. They knew what happened to many Digimon that joined the cult.

When a tamer in the cult is given their Digimon, one of two things happens to it based on how it joined the cult. If the Digimon was created by the scientists of the cult, it was simply given to the tamer, like with Richard. However, if the Digimon was wild, in most cases they are simply stolen eggs, they are raised by the tamer to a certain age, and then they are implanted with a virus that turns them into virus forms of themselves with only one thought and goal, to obey Lucemon.

Knowing what this little Digimon's fate would be they shook their heads. The Candlemon got even sadder. "Why?" Richard tried to think of a reason. Thinking of none, Black GuilmonX spoke.

"Uh, being a partner isn't all it's cracked up to be." He said impulsively. Richard glared at him a moment, but then decided to play along.

"Oh yeah, they have to listen to everything the tamer says." This time Black GuilmonX glared at Richard. Candlemon shook his head.

"I don't care. Deep down, I know they would still love me." The duo got a sad look again. No matter how much they lied, deep down they knew that over time all tamers loved their Digimon, whether they showed it or not. "Come on, what do you say." Richard was about to talk, when the duo looked up in horror. A long shadow was cast over them as a tall Digimon landed behind Candlemon. The Digimon grabbed Candlemon by the neck with its clawed hand and began to squeeze very hard. The Candlemon screamed and cried in pain as it felt itself being crushed. "All I ever wanted was a friend!" With that and one last scream, it shattered into data. The Digimon behind it then absorbed the data and growled at the duo, who were now on their knees and cowering.

The Digimon had to be at least 7 feet tall. It was extremely thin with long boney arms, yet it was muscular as well. Its skin was like that of a corpse, and its hands were wrapped in brown leather straps with gold claws at the ends of its fingers. The thing wore a pair of black jeans with large spiked boots and gold armor on his kneecaps. Though it was menacing, all one could see of its head was long gray hair and a gold mask with six green eyes and horns coming out the sides. The Digimon then unfurled a large pair of crimson colored wings, only slightly darker then a set of spikes on the creature's forearms.

The duo tried to back up as the creature glared at them, but failed as it reached out and grabbed them both by the throats. It then held them in the air up to its face. Richard attempted to speak first. "Uh, NeoDevimon, what a surprise." The duo could not see the Digimon's facial expression due to the mask, but they imagined it was of pure rage.

"Drop them." Said a voice from behind the Digimon. The Digimon then let go, dropping them onto the ground with a loud thud. The two managed to get back up to see another cult member with his hood up stand beside NeoDevimon. Richard looked at the cultist with fear. "What were you two doing with that Digimon?" The two didn't answer. "The master told you to find the tamers, not chat with the locals." The two were afraid of the cultist, but they seemed more afraid of the tall Digimon staring them down.

"Uh…" Said Richard nervously, trying to ignore the behemoth of a Digimon this guy was partnered to. "We were, it just that, we got lost and he said he would help us." Richard hoped he would believe him. The cultist did not respond.

"He's telling the truth." Said Black GuilmonX, defiance in his voice. The tall Digimon looked at the much smaller one and smacked him.

"Do not speak unless spoken to." Said the Digimon in a deep, yet surprisingly sophisticated tone. Richard looked at his partner with worry. Due to NeoDevimon's gnarly claws, long gashes were on the side of his face with steady streams of blood tricking down them. Richard was about to hug his Digimon, when the other cultist grabbed his collar and pulled him close.

"Look here Richard." Richard looked at the shadowed eyes of the other cultist. "You're lucky I showed up to look for them myself. They split into two groups. One group of two that is going to the dark sector and a group of three which is going aimlessly into the heart of the desert. I want you to follow the group of three. Got that?" Richard nodded. "Good. Surprisingly, you're not too far. About a mile from here that way," He pointed into the desert. "is where they are. If you start going that way," He pointed to another section of desert. "you should be able to catch up to them in about an hour or two. However, you have to leave now. Do you understand me?" Richard nodded. "Very good." He then let go of his collar. "I'm going to go follow the group of two. When you find them, don't hesitate to beat them to a pulp." NeoDevimon then lifted up the cultist with both arms. "Do not disappoint me or the master." With that, the Digimon spread his wings and flew off with his tamer. After NeoDevimon and the cultist were far away, Richard hugged his Digimon.

"Are you hurt?" Black GuilmonX shook his head.

"No. I think we should just do what he says." Richard broke the hug and stood up.

"Yeah, I guess." The two then began to walk, thinking about the small Digimon they had just met, that neither they nor anyone else would ever see again.

* * *

Tobias, Flamemon, Alexis, and Turuiemon walked towards the dark sector for hours, saying nothing. However, Turuiemon wanted to warn them of the trouble ahead, and Flamemon seemed impatient. Randomly, Flamemon held his head and growled to himself. "God, will someone say something?" He then looked around at the others. They just looked at him slightly confused. "Come on, we're tamers, not strangers. We should be talking, about something, anything. I hate all the quiet." Turuiemon looked at the rookie Digimon with slight interest. He seemed to act more human than Digimon; in fact, even his appearance was more human than most she had seen.

"Alright." Said Turuiemon curiously, her left eyebrow raised. "What do you wish to discuss?" Flamemon shrugged.

"I don't know…" He thought a moment. "How did you two meet?" They all noticed Alexis touch her cheek upon hearing those words. She didn't like talking about it. When she lowered her hand, the other two noticed the faint scar on her cheek, no longer hid by makeup like she usually had. Turuiemon looked at the two instead.

"I came to her in a time of need. Somehow, I sensed she needed me, even though we had never met, and then like magic, I appeared to her. Right then I knew we were destined to be together." Tobias nodded.

"There seems to be much to you." He said calmly. The giant then touched Alexis shoulder, she jumped from the contact, but then allowed it. "If ever you need help, we can help you." She smiled softly at the comment. Flamemon then jumped on the back of his tall tamer.

"We met at the same time as Zack and Strabimon." Turuiemon seemed interested once again.

"How is that?" Flamemon smiled, showing his slightly pointed teeth. Though he appeared human-ish, he was definitely not.

"Well, me and Strabimon may not look it, but we are actually brothers." Alexis looked at him confused.

"How is that? Like Terriermon and Lopmon from the movie?" Flamemon shook his head.

"Not quite. Those two were twins from the same egg, we are just brothers. We were two separate eggs, yet somehow connected. Ever since we arrived in our world some time ago, we were together. Right up until we met our tamers. What a day I'll tell you."

…..*Flashback*…

_Five years ago_

Zack and Tobias ran through a wood in the cover of night. They seemed to be running from someone or something, when Tobias stopped. "Zack wait." He said sternly. Zack turned to face him.

"Come on Tobias, we have to go." Tobias just shook his head.

"We can't keep doing this. We can't just run from every orphanage we get dumped in. We have to…" He paused, it was if it hurt what he was trying to say. "We have to grow up." Zack seemed crushed. He slowly walked up to Tobias, looking into his eyes.

"What are you saying?" Tobias avoided his friends gaze. "You want us to grow up? Isn't taking a stand proving that we are manning up?"

"No it's not. All it is proving is that we can be delinquents and that we choose to run from our problems than actually confront them." Zack couldn't seem to understand.

"If that's how you feel…then fine. Go back, I won't stop you. I'm sorry Tobias, I really am." With that, he backed up slowly, waiting for Tobias to change his mind. When he didn't, he turned and ran, leaving Tobias alone in the forest.

As Zack ran, tears filled his eyes. What had he done? The one friend he had in the world, the closest thing he had to family was gone. Sure, they would probably meet up again, but he had purposely left his friend…his brother. To him, that is what he was, a brother.

After several minutes of running, a voice began to fill his head; however, it wasn't his own. At the time though he couldn't tell. "You left him Zack." Said the voice sadly. "You left him alone." Zack tried to hold back his tears as the voice spoke.

"I know I did. Don't you think I know that?"

"You're afraid. You think life is crashing down on you." Zack tried to ignore the voice. "But he feels the same way. It's just that he is beginning to realize something you aren't." Zack wanted to respond, but did not. "Life isn't actually crashing down; its doors are just opening up. He simply wanted you by his side when he opened it." This made Zack fall to his knees and weep.

"I'm not ready!" He yelled loudly. "How could I be? This world…" He paused a moment. "This world has left me totally alone."

"Don't you see Zack." He raised his head slightly as a glowing light appeared before him. His eyes widened as a glowing hand exited the light, and above it, a pair of large eyes with a heartwarming smile under them. "You've never been alone." With this, Zack took the hand and stood up, pulling the creature close to him in an embrace. For some reason, he felt as if this creature, whatever it was, had been with him his whole life. Upon looking down, he saw the watery eyes of Strabimon in his arms. "It's time to accept it Zack. Your life of loneliness is over, because it never really started." Zack smiled.

"Let's go find Tobias."

Meanwhile about a mile away, Tobias was walking back to the orphanage. He was sad and hurt at the same time. "He still loves you man." Said a voice in his head. Tobias just shrugged. He just figured his conscience was getting to him. "Even though he may seem cold or uncaring, he's always loved you. He just hasn't been able to fully appreciate it." Tobias stopped.

"I know. But sometimes, I think he feels as if I'm just a tagalong."

"Then maybe." Just then he noticed a glowing behind him out of the corner of his eyes. Out of nowhere, Flamemon jumped onto his back. "You should show him otherwise." Tobias jumped at the sudden contact and caused Flamemon to fall off.

"What the hell?" Flamemon sat on the ground rubbing his hip.

"Boy you're taller than I thought." The Digimon then stood up.

"Who are you?" Flamemon smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm Flamemon, and my friend, I am your Digimon."

…..*Flashback End*….

The group kept walking as Flamemon finished the story. "Yep." He said happily. "After that, we went back to the orphanage together after a heartfelt reunion in the woods." Turuiemon and Alexis nodded. "Yup. Eventually, we were found by HYPNOS after taking down a few stray Digimon and were recruited into their group."

"Very interesting." Said Turuiemon. "So, it must have been their close bond that drew you to them." Flamemon gave a thumbs up, still holding on to Tobias' shoulders. Just then Tobias froze.

"What's up pal?" Said Flamemon in confusion, and then they saw it. About thirty feet or so in front of them, a large Digimon with glowing eyes hid in the shadows. Turuiemon then looked around.

"Oh no." She said softly. "This is the dark sector." Though it was still desert, in the distance forests could be seen, however, everything was darker hear than normal. Turuiemon then focused on the Digimon once more. "This will be interesting."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Well, I would like to thank Billiam132 for letting me use a character in my story who's Digimon will be featured at the end of the chapter and will become a General of the Cult. Also, although I am not done with this story, I will be working on the sequel shortly. Why? Because I know how this story is going to end. Now don't expect a whole season style story like this one, the sequel is going to be more like a movie event or something. I'm not going to release a whole lot at the moment about it, but expect it to have some differences from the mainstream stories of Digimon. If you don't get what I mean by that, you don't have to. If you want any information about the sequel, simply message me and I might give you some hints. Ok, I will give one hint right here, for those that are super Digimon fans, you may know what this means. You ready, here it is: _All Delete_

Chapter Seventeen: Dark Sector

Zack, Strabimon, Allen, Black Agumon, James, and Keramon walked through the desert for almost two hours, the entire time seeing nothing more than odd tumbleweed-like balls of data and large rocks. All of them seemed tired, except Keramon, who kept smiling. "What exactly are we looking for?" Said Keramon happily. Zack seemed ready to answer, when Keramon blurted out another question. "When are we getting there? Will there be food? What time is it? Is it over that rock? I'm hungry. Can I eat yet? Where's all the Digimon at? Can…." Strabimon's eye began to twitch after the third or fourth question. After the fifth or sixth, they all began to lose their temper. After several more minutes of continuous questions without a single answer, Allen leaned over to James and whispered to him.

"Perhaps you should tell your Digimon to be quiet." Strabimon nodded, deciding not to speak softly.

"You better, or I will." James sighed, and then looked over at Keramon, who was lost in his ramblings.

"Keramon." Keramon stopped and looked at his tamer, getting very close to him.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Could you stop asking questions?" Keramon smiled and nodded.

"Ok!" He then giggled oddly. They took several more steps, and then Keramon frowned. "But I really am hungry." James rolled his eyes and pulled his pack of his back, still walking. Upon looking at the contents, he noticed a few instant meals, several granola bars, a large jug of water, and some kind of survival kit. James pulled out a granola bar and handed it to Keramon.

"There, it's all we have at the moment until we stop to rest." Keramon took it and ripped it open, throwing the wrapper on the ground. Once it hit the ground, they all noticed a rock lift up beside it and what looked like a large spider pull it under. They shrugged it off and continued walking.

Keramon bit it in half in one bite and before even chewing, made a disgusted face and spit it out. Once more, a different rock lifted revealing what appeared to be a spider and pulled the food under. James looked at Keramon slightly upset. "What did you do that for? That was half a granola bar, and we don't have a lot of food." Keramon still had a disgusted look, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"It taste bad." James frowned.

"What flavor was it?"

"Bad." James didn't approve of the answer. He took the bar back and looked at it. Raisin, of course. Upon noticing the flavor and frowning slightly, something sitting on a rock caught his attention. Looking over, he noticed another spider, only no rock on its back. It looked like a tarantula, only cartoony. It was all black with four large orange eyes, two tiny fangs under its eyes, neon green legs, and two neon green stripes running down its back. James looked at it in fear. He was terribly arachnophobic. The football-sized spider Digimon lifted its leg and pointed at the granola bar in James' hand. He stopped cold, as well as the others to see what he was looking at.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Said the spider in childish voice with an accent that reminded James of a stereotypical hillbilly. James tried to find his words.

"Uh, no."

"Could I have it?" James just nodded slowly and handed it to the spider. It took it with its front two legs and seemed happy. "Yee-haw! Lookey what I got!" At that point, a whole mess of them crawled out from under rocks, picked up the one holding the food piece, and carried it away into the horizon, cheering the entire time. James then shook his head in disbelief.

"That was strange." He said. He then looked over at Allen who was looking at the Digimon's information on the holographic screen of his digivice. "What were they?" Allen smiled and showed James.

"Mantulamon, in-training level. They apparently live under rocks and enjoy food…a lot. Though they look like spiders, they behave like ants. They apparently have a queen that burrows herself underground and feeds on anything her minions can give her. The queen is apparently their mega level, but only females can become it." Zack looked at Allen slightly confused.

"I thought Digimon didn't have gender." Strabimon looked up at his tamer.

"We don't have biology, but of course we have gender." Black Agumon chuckled.

"Look at the rack on Angewomon and tell me she isn't a girl." Allen laughed at the comment and put his digivice away. Keramon still stood there frowning.

"I'm still hungry." They all looked at him, totally forgetting his presence.

"Oh yeah." Said James. "Sorry, I forgot." He then grabbed a chocolate granola bar from the bag and handed it to Keramon. "See if this one tastes any better." Keramon once again pulled the wrapper off and threw it to the ground, and once again another Mantulamon pulled it under a rock. After biting it in half, he smiled again as he chewed up the piece. "Better?" Keramon chuckled and nodded, throwing the other half into his mouth. With that, the group continued walking.

Several hours passed, and like Turuiemon said, the digital version of Earth floating above stayed in place, only the sky seemed to change. By this time, the group was actually talking to one another.

"So there we were" said Allen to Zack, James and the Digimon listening in. "on one side a cult goon, the other his Cherrymon." Zack looked at Allen with intrigue.

"So what did you do?" Allen smiled.

"I used a Meramon card on Dark Tyrannomon to make his fire blast much stronger and lit the tree on fire. As Cherrymon dealt with that, Alexis sent Turuiemon on the goon and knocked him out. Moments after that, Cherrymon put the fire out, so Turuiemon used a little technique on him we call Shatter." Zack and Strabimon looked at Allen in confusion.

"I've never heard of that." Said Strabimon with doubt.

"Yeah, me neither." Allen looked at both of them, and then explained.

"Turuiemon has never actually given a name to her technique, but we call it shatter for a good reason. When a Digimon is far weaker than her, or is weakened, she can grab on to it with her hand and use the move. The move essentially reduces them to nothing but data. When she grabs them, a black mist forms around her arm, and when it makes its way to her hand and covers the Digimon, the enemy shatters." James looked at Allen amazed. James had seen her use this move when he first saw her. On the train, she had pinned a Tentomon to a wall and used the move.

"That's a load of crap." Said Strabimon unconvinced. Allen frowned at him. "Only Ultimate and Mega level Digimon can learn things like that." Allen just shrugged.

"Believe me or don't. I speak only the truth." Suddenly, they all stopped. From behind a wall of rocks beside them, they could hear talking. They all went to the edge of the wall and looked behind it. On the other side, about fifty feet away, they could see a cult member with his Digimon arguing with each other.

"We've been traveling for hours!" Said the cultist loudly to his Digimon. "How did we get lost?" The Digimon growled at his tamer.

"You were the one that said you knew the layout of the desert."

"So I didn't know this particular span of sand and rock. I was just following the directions of…" They then looked over as Keramon accidentally knocked a rock over. The other group members looked at Keramon with a frown.

"Sorry." Said Keramon with a nervous grin. They then revealed themselves from behind the wall and looked at the cultist. The cultist looked at them nervously, and then at his Digimon.

"Uh, can we take them Guilmon?" Said the cultist to the Black GuilmonX. The Digimon's pupils were now slit and he was baring his teeth.

"Of course we can Richard."

Zack pulled out his digivice, but then Allen looked at him with a grin.

"Hold on." He said to Zack. "Let me handle this one." Allen then looked at Black Agumon. "Big Blue or Rex?" Black Agumon smiled.

"Big Blue." The duo walked a few feet forward, leaving the rest of the group behind him. Zack looked at James confused.

"Who's Big Blue?" James just shrugged.

"Alright!" Said Allen loudly to the cultist. "Let's see how you fare against _my_ Digimon." Allen then pulled a card from his hip as well as his digivice. Upon quickly sliding the card, Black Agumon rose into the air as a large glowing orb formed around him. Richard swallowed nervously; his Digimon however did not share his nervousness.

"Black Agumon digivolve too!" The orb grew to a massive size, and just as it stopped growing, two long arms broke out of the sides, shattering the orb. Standing in his place was a massive dinosaur Digimon. "Greymon!" The Digimon was a dark blue with a pitch-black, leather like helmet with three horns, and covering his body were black stripes. Unlike the Greymon from the shows, this one stood with a stance like a real dinosaur, and looked more like one as well. The Digimon growled deep in its throat, and then James looked at Allen with a slight look of confusion.

"I thought his name was Black Greymon?" Allen shook his head, a wide grin on his face.

"Nope. It's like the blue Metal Greymon, he's just a virus version with the same name." James nodded, remembering that in many things the name was, in fact, Black Greymon, but didn't argue.

The massive Digimon stared down his enemy with his gold colored eyes. Richard looked nervously at his Digimon. "You ready Guilmon?" Without a word, Black GuilmonX raced towards Greymon.

"Give it to him Greymon!" Yelled Allen loudly. With the command, Greymon opened his mouth wide, and as it glowed like fire, spoke.

"Nova Flame!" With that, he shot a massive fireball at the charging Digimon. The Digimon screamed as it was consumed with fire and forced into the ground from the strength of the blast. Greymon puffed smoke out of his nostrils as smoke and dust surrounded where the Digimon was. Richard gasped and looked like he was ready to cry.

"Guilmon!" Upon seeing the cultist's reaction, James and Allen remembered the girl with the Lady Devimon and how she acted like she never wanted to be a part of the cult. Several long moments passed with silence, and then the cultist's digivice began to glow and beep. "What the?" Just as he looked at his digivice, a much bigger Digimon erupted form the spoke and raced at Greymon. Everyone looked at the Digimon as it charged forward, roaring loudly with its bladed arms raised.

The Digimon was taller than Greymon, but only because he stood upright, however, he seemed much bulkier. The Digimon looked very similar to Black GuilmonX, except a pair of spike-like horns by his ears, a line of spikes running down his back, a row of hair down his neck, and a long blade on each of his forearms. Allen frowned at first, but then smiled. "This is going to be interesting." He said to himself.

* * *

Turuiemon, Alexis, Tobias, and Flamemon stood silently as the eyes looked at them. Turuiemon looked at the others out of the corner of her eyes. "Nobody move. Don't let it think we are afraid." The others nodded slowly.

From out of the shadows, the beast slowly walked out. The creature began to circle them on its four legs like a wolf examining its prey. Covering the creature's body was dark purple and gold armor, except for its lower jaw, its feet, and a small section of its belly. As the group watched the creature circle them, they all knew what it was. This Digimon was far too famous for even a beginning Digimon fan not to know. Turuiemon narrowed her eyes at the Digimon, with an almost disappointed face.

"What is a MetalGarurumon doing in the dark sector?" She said coldly. The metal Digimon just chuckled darkly.

"So you are the tamers." He said darkly. His voice sent a slight chill up their spines. He almost seemed to be waiting for something. "You aren't quite what I was looking for out here." Flamemon hopped off Tobias' back and growled at the Digimon.

"Cut the crap wolfy, what do you want?" The wolf Digimon frowned.

"Though you were not quite what I was looking for, you will still be very useful." They then noticed the wolf examine them. "You seem to be missing some members." Alexis and Tobias both reached for their digivices, preparing for the worst. Though MetalGarurumon noticed, he didn't seem to care. "Both my tamer and my master will be pleased to know I have found you." The wolf smiled widely, showing his sharp teeth. "And after looking at you four…I don't think you have much of a chance." With that, a massive Digimon landed on the MetalGarurumon after what appeared to be it jumping off a tall cliff next to them. The group backed up swiftly as the two Digimon began to brawl with one another.

The new Digimon was simply massive, making MetalGarurumon seem like a mere puppy. Altogether, the new Digimon didn't seem all that impressive aside from its size. It looked like a giant white tiger with purple stripes, large metal bands around its ankles, a metal helmet, and a ring of yellow spheres circling around its center.

After working its way out of the tiger's grasp, MetalGarurumon roared at the tiger, only to have a more frightening and louder roar respond to it. "Ice Wolf Spikes!" Yelled the wolf Digimon, and upon doing so, many parts of its body opened up and ice missiles shot out towards the tiger. The tiger simply jumped over them and landed beside the MetalGarurumon. The tiger roared again, and then the MetalGarurumon ran away with a look of pure hatred on its face.

The tamers and their Digimon looked at the tiger in amazement. Flamemon was about to thank it, when it swiftly turned towards them and growled. "How dare you try and capture me?" The group was confused. "For days you have tracked me, and then when I come and face you myself, one of your own flees? Pathetic." The tiger then roared and leaped into them. They all jumped away, except for Flamemon, who was pinned under the tiger's paws. "Now you shall taste the same fear you have instilled into so many!" The tiger was about to bite off Flamemon's head, when Tobias pulled of his digivice and swiped a card. Everyone, even the tiger, looked at Flamemon as he began to glow.

"Flamemon digivolve to!" When the glow cleared, a new humanoid Digimon wearing red, demon-like armor was in his place. "Agunimon!" Agunimon then lit himself on fire, making the tiger lift his paws and allow him to escape. After standing up, Agunimon's hands lit on fire and he rushed at the tiger. "Pyro punch!" He then leaped up and punched the tiger square in the nose. As he fell to the ground, Agunimon also kicked the tiger in the throat.

The group watched as the tiger began to cough from the kick, Agunimon just standing in front of him with a determined look on his face. Seeing an opportunity, Alexis yelled at the tiger. "Why the hell are you attacking us?" The tiger looked at her in amazement, his four eyes glowing gold.

"You dare talk to a Digimon sovereign in such a way?" Turuiemon gasped at what he said.

"My god, this…this is…" The tiger looked at the stunned rabbit Digimon.

"I am Baihumon, the white tiger of the west, and lord of steel." He then examined the group again. "And I am beginning to think you are not who I thought you were." The group nodded slowly and Agunimon changed back into Flamemon.

"That MetalGarurumon spoke of looking for something else, are you what he was looking for?" The tiger nodded. Tobias seemed confused.

"What is a sovereign?" Baihumon and Turuiemon looked over at him.

"The four sovereigns," Said Turuiemon. "are the guardians of the digital world. They are, essentially, our rulers." The tiger nodded.

"Each of us rules a different section of the Digital world. I, for instance, rule the west." Tobias nodded. Baihumon then looked around at the tamers. "What on Earth are you doing here in the dark sector, shouldn't you be on Earth?"

"We are here scouting out the digital world." Said Tobias. The tiger nodded. "Then when we are done, we can decide how to defeat the cult." The tiger nodded again, and then looked around.

"I see. Well, I was afraid of this. When Japan's tamers came here several years ago to defeat an enemy on Earth, I realized it was only a matter of time before more tamers came here again when the cult's activities flared up." He then looked around quickly. "I realize you are probably busy, but you must follow me. The dark sector is no place for mere adventuring. If you wish to scout this sector, you must do so in the company of me." The group looked at one another for a moment, and then nodded.

"He's right." Said Alexis. "I've heard things about the dark sector from Turuiemon, and if it's as bad as she says, we should probably follow him." The tiger then turned around.

"Then if you do not mind, please, follow me."

Without another word the group continued into the dark zone. As they walked away, a shadowy figure took form on a rock ledge far above them, looking down on them. From behind the figure, a cultist walked up. "Hmm…I don't think General Kattar is going to like how quickly his Digimon fled the scene, don't you agree NeoDevimon?" The shadowy Digimon nodded.

"Should we follow them?" The cultist nodded.

"Yes, Baihumon is a crafty one, losing him now after trying to find him for so long would be a terrible thing."

"Agreed. Then let us go Nathan."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Dark Secrets

Alexis, Turuiemon, Tobias, and Flamemon all followed Baihumon quietly as he led them through the Dark Sector. By this time, they had explained to them why exactly they were in the digital world and that their friends were searching another part of it.

Every once in a while, someone would notice something looking at them from a shadow, or fly overhead, but as soon as they noticed Baihumon they would flee. Though Tobias was only beginning to realize what Baihumon's role was in the digital world, he could already tell he wasn't a Digimon to be messed with.

"You tamers," Said Baihumon suddenly. "Though you are similar to the tamers that arrived several years ago, your digivices have changed." Alexis and Tobias both looked at their digivices. "But it is to be expected. With each generation of digidestined, a new digivice style is given. You should have seen the digivice made just before the creation of the card slide. We called it the D-Egg, simply because it looked like an egg with a screen. We didn't care much for it, and only a few tamers received it." Baihumon then seemed to remember something, but failed to mention it. Tobias looked at Baihumon curiously.

"Wait, do you make the digivices."

"Yes, and no. It is our job though to choose the tamers on Earth. Though we don't hand pick the tamers, we release both their digivice and their specially picked Digimon to Earth, and from there whatever human needs them most will be partnered with them." Tobias nodded, and then Turuiemon spoke.

"You mean I was already destined to become a tamer's Digimon?" Baihumon nodded.

"When you were but an egg, you were chosen to someday become the Digimon of a tamer. However, when it came to a human that could match you, none seemed able, until Alexis. That is why you were able to age to the champion level on your own before being sent to your tamer." Turuiemon nodded.

"So," Alexis started. "what you're saying is that every once in a while you just randomly send chosen Digimon to the human world? Why?" Baihumon seemed to frown slightly, as if he were sad about what he would say.

"When a Digimon is sent to a human, though it is a glorious thing, it does not mean anything good. In the past, several Digimon have been sent to humans simply because they truly desired to, however, that has stopped since…" He seemed as if he wanted to say something again, but didn't. "Digimon and their tamers now are only chosen during a time of danger in both the digital world and the human world. Not only does giving a tamer a Digimon add defense for their world and ours as well, but it also means that if something were to happen to the digital world, at least a small group of Digimon would survive." The tamers and their Digimon frowned sadly. "You tamers have only been chosen due to Lucemon. If he had never turned evil, you would not be tamers, and your Digimon would be living in the wild."

"Wait," Said Alexis. "What do you mean Lucemon _turned_ evil?" Baihumon looked away, continuing to walk.

"That is a story for later." Alexis didn't seem happy with the answer.

"If it could help us defeat him, I would like to know. Was he good once?" Baihumon didn't respond. "Did something happen to him?" Still quiet. "Perhaps someone hurt him?" Baihumon's eye began to twitch. "Did someone make him this way?" Baihumon instantly turned to Alexis with his massive teeth bared at her.

"I made him this way!" He roared in anger. "Are you happy! I am the reason he started down the dark path, simply because I cared more for his happiness than his well being." They all looked surprised and Alexis gulped. Baihumon growled deep in his throat as he glared at all of them. Alexis figured he would turn and keep walking, but instead he continued. "Many years ago, long before the time when the digital world's time and earth's time became synchronized, Lucemon was a rookie Digimon with a heart of gold and courage to match it. By his side, was me." He seemed to calm down a little as he continued, but he was still very upset. "When the digital world was created, four Sovereign Digimon were formed as well to keep order over the lands, Ebonwumon of the north, Zhuquiaomon of the south, Azulongmon of the east, and then me. However, as more and more Digimon were created, order became harder to keep, so three great angel Digimon were created as well to keep the law, Seraphimon, Cherubimon, and Ophanimon.

"For a time, these three angels remained joined and kept order; however, they foresaw that one day something would cause the digital world to fall into chaos and something would have to be done to stop it. To reassure this would never happen, we created something, an ultimate weapon. We called it the Divine Comedy, a power that upon activation could destroy any one thing in the digital world at the cost of the user's own life, no matter what. Fearing that someone or something would attempt to steal this power, we placed it inside a Digimon, as we had done to the essence of digivolution some time before in the Digimon Calumon." The tamers didn't know what that was, but they weren't concerned at the moment. "We realized that this Digimon's only goal in life would be to sacrifice itself, and we felt sorry for it, so as if to say we were sorry, we gave it the form of a powerful angel Digimon that if allowed to reach mega, could dominate not only the three great angels, but possibly a Sovereign as well. This Digimon was Lucemon." The tamers and their Digimon looked at him in amazement.

"Originally," Baihumon continued. "we had planned on letting it live in the wild, so it would seem even less likely that it was this great power. However, I decided that perhaps if we treated him with the utmost care and raised him knowing he was this power, he would one day die happy if his power was ever needed. The others were skeptical, but regardless, I took him in as my own. I rose from an egg all the way to his rookie level, teaching him everything from law, to his duties as an angel Digimon, and when the time came, even the power inside him. Lucemon to me was like a son I could never have, and he treated me like his father." Baihumon now seemed very sad. "Then, one day, sometime after I had taught him about humans and their role, he spoke with me."

…..*Flashback*…..

In a massive castle in a beautiful area of the digital world, a young Lucemon stood on a balcony connected to his bedroom. The room seemed very elegant, with white stone walls and blue furniture. The oddest thing was that it seemed to be the room of a child, filled with stuffed animals and book shelves with stories.

As Lucemon looked at the beautiful scenery before him, Baihumon walked in the massive door to his room. "Lucemon." He said loudly, Lucemon turning to him with a wide smile.

"Yes lord Baihumon?" The tiger smiled softly.

"It is time for your studies; we have much to learn today." Lucemon sighed and jumped onto the bed inside his room, snuggling up to a large stuffed dragon.

"Oh, do we have to. Can we not simply stay here and play?" Baihumon laughed and walked over to him.

"Not today." Lucemon just smiled and hugged the mane of the large cat.

"Alright." Upon letting go, he looked as if he had a question to ask.

"Do you wish to say something Lucemon?"

"Well, um, I have been thinking about what we learned about the humans."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, if I could ever meet one, they seem very interesting." Baihumon thought a moment.

"Only Digimon destined for tamers get to meet humans. And though it is a great honor, it is a great responsibility." Lucemon smiled widely again.

"Then I wish to have a tamer too!" Baihumon frowned slightly.

"No, you are meant to be a great angel, not a Digimon with a tamer." Lucemon frowned.

"But did you not teach me that an angel's duty is not only to the digital world, but also to the human's who made it." Baihumon looked away. "Never before has a great angel Digimon been given the honor of being with a tamer, in fact, I don't think they have ever even left the digital world. Perhaps, while the other three remain here, I could watch the humans in secret." Baihumon didn't seem happy about the conversation, but understood the context clearly. "Please, never before have I wanted anything as much as this. The humans, they are so alien to me yet I feel, perhaps I have more in common with them than I do with Digimon." Baihumon knew this all too well. Lucemon had never been content with learning the ways of the digital world, nor has he liked the evil within it. The only Digimon Lucemon ever seemed to respect was Baihumon, and a young Angewomon he shared a class with. Even his personality was more human than Digimon. Baihumon looked at Lucemon with a very serious face.

"Are you sure this is what you truly want?" Lucemon nodded with a smile. Baihumon sighed, but then smiled. "Then if you promise to finish all of your studies and visit me from time to time, I will allow you the right to have a tamer." Lucemon laughed and hugged Baihumon once more.

"Oh thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me. I love you Baihumon." Baihumon smiled warmly and rubbed his head on Lucemon's side.

"And I love you Lucemon."

…..*Flashback End*…

The group seemed slightly saddened by the story, as did Baihumon. "He sounded so…sweet." Said Alexis softly. Baihumon nodded.

"And he was. If I had not allowed him the right to a tamer, he would never have become evil." Flamemon spoke up.

"So what happened next?" Baihumon continued.

"Lucemon finished his studies as he promised, and afterwards, we began a search for a human he could be with. Eventually, we found a boy by the name of Adam Ruse." Alexis looked shocked by the name.

"What did you say?" They all looked at her slightly confused, except Turuiemon.

"The boy was named Adam Ruse." Alexis felt slightly sick to her stomach.

"That's the name of Allen's father." Baihumon raised an eyebrow.

"Very interesting…very interesting indeed." He looked around at them, and figured he should probably continue. "We had picked Adam because unlike everyone else, he had much in common with Lucemon. He was kind, gentle, and caring to everyone. So, when I felt the time was right, I gave him a digivice and sent him to Adam. Though Adam was a little scared at first, the two became friends almost immediately." He then frowned a little. "Now, what I am about to tell you I do not know for certain for I was not there to witness them, but this is what Lucemon had told me upon returning to the digital world.

"Upon staying on Earth for some time, he had gained the ability to magically hide his wings, and began to dress like a human to blend in, however his tattoos he could not hide. He ended up disguising himself as a friend of Adam's named Luke. This became an everyday thing for them, even when they became adults. By the time Adam had grown up, Lucemon was a champion level Digimon, also appearing adult. From what I was told, things remained great for them, until Adam fell in love with a girl named Evelyn." Alexis knew that this was Allen's mom. "Lucemon described her as beautiful and kind, and that she cared deeply for Adam. Luke was happy for Adam to have finally fallen in love, and asked for him to explain what he was to her. However, Adam wanted to wait to explain Digimon to Evelyn, something he probably shouldn't have done.

"After a couple years, Adam and Evelyn became engaged, as well as future parents." Alexis seemed confused. From what she had heard, Allen's parents had been married for some time before having him. "Evelyn had become pregnant, and Lucemon was just as thrilled as they were. He felt it was now his duty to not only protect Adam, but Evelyn and their unborn child as well.

"Halfway during her pregnancy, something happened I am still not perfectly clear on, for Lucemon had been nearly hysterical when describing it, but this is what I know. One night after the three had gone out as a group, they were approached by a group of thieves. They demanded for them to hand over anything of value, and as Adam and Evelyn began to comply, Lucemon fought back. He managed to take down all of them in but an instant with his super-human strength and speed, except one. The one left standing quickly kicked Evelyn in the stomach to knock her over and stole her purse, running off down the street." Alexis felt sick to her stomach, the others feeling very close as well. "Lucemon managed to catch the thief and alert the authorities, but the damage was done. The villain not only terrified them, but had killed the unborn child." Alexis looked away from the giant tiger as her eyes began to fog up with tears. Not only had she not known about this, but she was doubting Allen had either.

"Those bastards." She uttered under her breath. Baihumon noticed her comment, and continued talking.

"After the event, Adam and Evelyn's relationship became strained, and they called off the wedding for a time. The relationship between Adam and Lucemon was even worse. The two were quiet for several weeks, Adam feeling dead inside, and Lucemon feeling fully at blame. Growing tired of the silence, Lucemon finally confronted his tamer, wanting to do anything to make up for what he had done. What he got instead was far worse than he could have imagined."

…*Flashback*…

Lucemon (dressed like a regular human at the time, only with purple symbols on his body) approached Adam quietly as he sat in a chair in his living room. The room was dark, only lit by a single lamp by the chair. From how it looked, Adam didn't even seem to want to change how things were playing out.

Finally after Lucemon approached Adam, he fell to his knees. "What must I do?" He said quietly, Adam only looking at him from the corner of his eye. "I grow sick of all the silence. You are my tamer and I am your Digimon, we are not meant to be like this. Nor should you treat Evelyn like this, she is in so much pain and you simply sit in the dark hating yourself." Adam seemed to chuckle softly in his throat, his frown still deep. Lucemon frowned, slightly perturbed. "What was that?"

"You think I sit here hating myself?" Lucemon didn't know how to respond. "Perhaps you should be sitting their hating _yourself_." Lucemon scowled at Adam.

"What are you saying Adam?" He said with anger in his voice. Adam stood from his chair and looked down at Lucemon.

"I did nothing to cause this, but you did. I did as those thugs said, knowing I could have easily reported them to the police soon after. They weren't even wearing masks. But you, _you_ decided to provoke them. Why the hell did you do that!" Lucemon stood tall as well.

"Shut up Adam, listen to yourself."

"Fuck you!" Lucemon looked surprised at the language. Adam the put his finger on Lucemon's chest. "If it wasn't for you, I would be a father and married to the most beautiful woman in the world, but no, you screwed it all up." Lucemon grabbed Adam's hand, when Adam punched Lucemon square in the jaw, sending him backward onto the floor. Lucemon sat up and spit out some blood. Lucemon didn't realize how human his disguise made his defenses until now. Lucemon was about to get up, when Adam walked up to him and stared him down. "Get the hell out of my house."

"Fine. Perhaps Evelyn will let me stay with her for a while." Adam frowned.

"No, I mean out." Lucemon was confused, until Adam pulled out his golden D-Egg digivice and threw it to the floor. Lucemon's eyes began to fog up. "I can't even stand to look at you knowing what you've done. Perhaps if once you actually were a human, you would be better off." Lucemon stood up with a scowl, tears beginning to spill over.

"You can't just send me away. It doesn't work like that." Adam then grabbed Lucemon's shirt collar and pulled him up to his face.

"Then I suggest you _make_ it work like that." He then shoved him back as he stepped backward a few steps. "Get out of here. I'm done with you." Lucemon stood there motionless, noticing Adam's eyes begin to tear up as well. "Didn't you hear me, GET OUT!" With that, Lucemon yelled and unfurled his large wings, ripping his shirt in the process, and in an instant, he was gone.

…..*Flashback End*….

The tamers looked at Baihumon sadly as he began to continue. "After their encounter, Lucemon appeared back to me sobbing, only now he was a rookie again. I was horribly confused, and after some work convinced him to tell me a similar story that I have told you so far. I concluded that because of his split from Adam, he had involuntarily reverted back to his rookie state. I tried to tell him that he was free to return back to us, but he wouldn't listen. Instead something else began to happen, he began to change. He began speaking of power and righteousness. He began telling me that if he made himself more powerful, he could rid our worlds of evil. I told him this wasn't the answer, but he wouldn't listen. Trying to calm him, I took him to his old room and waited for him to fall asleep.

"After he finally fell asleep, I watched him for a time until I too drifted away. However, when I woke up, he was gone with only a simple note in his place. All it said was "One day, I will make all wrongs right. I just need more power." And that was it. That was the last time I saw Lucemon again. Even during the chaos he has spread across the land, I have yet to actually see him." The tamers and their Digimon looked at Baihumon with new thoughts on Lucemon. Flamemon cleared his throat, and spoke up softly.

"If Lucemon wanted to get rid of evil in our worlds, why did he turn evil?" Baihumon looked over at him and shook his head.

"In his mind, he isn't evil. From what he sees and knows, he truly thinks he is doing our worlds a favor. From what I have observed, Lucemon believes that if he controls the digital world as a ruler, he can eliminate all the evil in it. However, the way in which he has gone about doing it is far from just." He looked away, the group noticing a tear rolling down his cheek. "Perhaps one day, Lucemon will realize the evil he has spread for what it is. Perhaps all he needs is someone to show him what purity truly is. Perhaps what Lucemon really needs…is something to truly care for that is truly his."

* * *

_Lucemon's lair_

Lucemon sat on his bed looking at a picture in his hand. On it was a group photo of him, Adam, and Evelyn while she was several months pregnant. Suddenly, Ophanimon (disguised as Lilithmon) opened the door quietly and walked in with a smile. "My love." She said softly as she undid her long hair, turning back into an Ophanimon. Lucemon watched as she walked gracefully over to him and sat next to him. The two kissed softly, and then Ophanimon took Lucemon's hands. "It has been some times since we began work on our little project hasn't it?" Lucemon knew quite well what she meant, and nodded.

"Yes my sweet, and our scientists are still working quite hard." Ophanimon nodded, blushing slightly. Lucemon noticed this and looked at her slightly confused.

"Yes, they were working hard weren't they?" Lucemon raised an eyebrow.

"Were?" Slowly, Ophanimon raised Lucemon's hands and placed them on her belly, smiling softly and blushing a deep red. Lucemon then gulped as he too began to blush, his face with a look of total surprise.

"They finished late last night, and earlier today, I had them work on me." Lucemon nodded slowly. "Just moments ago, they found out that it was…successful." Lucemon still seemed in total shock. "I'm going to have a baby." Lucemon's mouth opened to say something, but he couldn't form words. After a moment of trying, he simply smiled and began to laugh. He then pulled his wife into a tight embrace and began kissing her neck.

"I love you so much Ophanimon." She smiled softly, feeling more loved now than she ever had by him before, the blush still very strong on her face.

"And I love you Lucemon."


End file.
